Applaud in Failure and Success
by speaking.wolf
Summary: Nadia's plan was to simply observe the man who was known around as Logan because his powers were intriguing to her. She didn't plan on witnessing two men trying and failing to approach him. Charles noticed they were being watched and to Nadia's surprise she ends up being asked to join the two in their fight against Sebastian Shaw. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am aware this might, and probably will, contain a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes so I apologise in advance. I've had a general idea for a while but a wave of inspiration hit me today and I've spent the last five hours writing, and re-reading this, determined to finish it. It's a one-shot, for now. But maybe if I get enough inspiration I might actually turn this into a story, though I wouldn't be sure of the pairing. This was written, in any case, to also stand as the first chapter if I do end up continuing this. For now, imagine this as yet another short recruitment clip.**

**To make things clear, I'm pretty sure Wolverine was not in Seattle. I just chose the location because I needed a place that I generally knew was rainy, and was in America, and when I asked a friend it's the first thing that popped in her head. Also, I don't know the ages of Charles and Eric, but my character in this is assuming from what she sees, so obviously she can't magically know their age from just looking at them. She simply assumes things. Also, I wanted to purposively not reveal her power. It's more mysterious, right?**

**And let's admit it. Wolverine's short appearance made this film.  
I know it'd be strange for him to seemingly talk to the character in this, while he refused to even face our duo, but I figured hey, he would turn down free alcohol. And remembering how his friendship began with Rogue in the first film, I figured his fatherly side (that he would deny exists) would have kicked in upon seeing a young woman. But nevermind with that, they don't even actually talk in this story it's merely mentioned!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own X-men:First Class. No matter how many times I wish I did, or was in it, I don't own it.**

* * *

I took a sip of my coffee to hide my groan as the two men entered the bar across from the café I was currently in. It was 2 in the afternoon, and the smaller of the pair was dressed in a suit which meant they were not there for leisure. Since the bar was practically empty apart from two alcoholics, a few guys that I was sure were part of the Mafia, a young couple, a group of lads shooting darts, and Logan talking to the bartender, this meant they were only there for the mutant. I've seen this scenario before.

I turned myself comfortably within the booth to observe the guy's backs, already knowing what was going to happen. Wolverine -as I found out by striking a conversation with him once late at night at the bar, only after I offered to buy him a couple of beers of course- never took kindly to strangers, especially to men in suits that seemed to approach him more frequently than normal. From what little he told me, and from what I overheard, he was moving from place to place, and he already hanged around in this place too long for his liking, which only heightened his want for change of location. Of course, having met him 3 days ago, I already knew much more about him than he thinks he told me over our drunken conversation, thanks to my mutation.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, putting my head in my hands as I kept the coffee to my lips, concentrating my powers. It would have been a breeze but I had to force my mind to not think about the action, just in case one of them is a telepath.

A shiver ran up my spine before I could stop it. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time. She was a very pretty one, too.

When I opened my eyes again, I straightened up. Now I had the perfect sight and hearing of what was going on in the bar thanks to the whiskey in the glass in front of the mutant.

Wolverine seemed to laugh at the lame joke the old man said as he picked up his cigar. The two men approached him and stood at either side. I expected the one in the suit to do the talking, but the first one that introduced them was the guy in the leather jacket, and although he was wearing a shirt and trousers, the coat gave him a more relaxed look.

"Excuse me, I'm Erik Lehnsherr," he started.

"Charles Xavier," the guy in the suit interrupted him, but the guy in the leather jacket didn't even blink so I guess this was a routine to them.

Before they even had the time to lean their weight fully on the table, "Go fuck yourself," was the simple and curt reply they received.

I expected a similar greeting, well, more of a 'piss off', but it still took me by surprise when the words actually left his mouth. I choked on the coffee and immediately the waitress rush to me, asking me if everything was okay. I merely smiled, saying everything was fine and waved her away, sure that she was busy. Immediately I refocused my attention on the scene.

The two men simply exchanged a glance before walking out without another word. Wolverine blew out the smoke and turned to look at their retreating backs. Perhaps he was a little surprised, just as I was, that they have given up so easily, but it only lasted a moment as he turned back to face the front, downed his glass and motioned for another.

Putting down my coffee cup next to the untouched burger and fries in front of me, as well as a bottle of water, I channelled my concentration towards the puddle on the street that formed due to intense rain not longer than 10 minutes ago. My hair was still wet and clinging to my face much to my dismay.

The man who introduced himself as Erik seemed to go from slowly following his companion to stopping outside the bar altogether.

"Seriously, Charles?" He raised an eyebrow as he spread his arms out in disbelief, his tone mocking. "We are just going to walk away?"

His friend stopped walking and turned around, a tired look on his face. "He didn't seem interested."

"That never stopped you before."

"He..." Charles seemed to think for a moment, before he furred his eyebrows. He looked down at the puddle and then as fast as lighting his neck turned towards the café. I hissed and ducked my head. Hoping my dark attire didn't make me stand out. Erik called the guys name once more before Charles turned to him with a smile. "He just wasn't ready. Well, seems like rest of today is for leisure and considering there's rain coming, I suggest we escape Seattle's weather and call it a day. Lunch?"

"Wasn't ready? Wasn't ready for what?"

I almost squealed with fright as I noticed Charles was leading them straight to the café I was in.

Damn it, I'm screwed if my cover was blown. If the guy really said who he was, Charles Xavier then this is beginning to look like a very bad day. There wouldn't have been many smart mutants who hadn't heard of who Professor Xavier was, the genius who wrote about mutation and became famous for it. And us logical ones, would have figured out that he's a mutant too. Simon told me he was sure the guy was a telepath, and I did some 'research' to confirm it. I had no idea who his friend was, though. Another mutant? He had to be.

Trying to calm myself down, I analysed the situation. Just my luck the only booth available was behind me.

Or maybe it wasn't a bad thing. All I had to do really was to keep my mind guarded, think of the chores I have waiting for me back in the flat, and the money I owe to that rude, sexist landlord. God, I was only late a day and he was already threatening to kick me out. It's only the first time I was late too.

Sipping my coffee I tried not to stiffen as they both took their seats. The professor parallel to me, and the guy in the leather jacket behind me. The café was busy enough for it to be loud without the noise being unbearable, perfect for them to discuss whatever the two would need to talk about in private, and for me to 'accidentally overhear'.

It's fine, I tried to remind myself. If it goes out of control and we're exposed, I'll just run. Immediately my mouth turned sour and I put down the coffee mug, becoming uncomfortable in my pair of straight trousers, army boots, Simon's flannel shirt and his leather jacket.

I eyed the call machine through the window. I could just run now, and avoid any possible confrontation. I couldn't help feeling anxious, and yet again I focused on thinking about the chores waiting for me. But I couldn't shake the bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Every nerve of me told me to call Simon, tell him I'll need a ride back to our apartment and run.

Taking a deep breath I decided not to listen to their conversation. I best appear as oblivious as I can before my big mouth gets me into trouble. Slowly, I began to eat my fries, but cringed when I found out they have gone cold. Instead a grabbed my burger and took a huge bite.

"I'm just a little confused, Charles," Erik announced and I almost jumped, but then realised that I wasn't using my powers, the man was simply talking very clear and loud.

"About what?" Charles asked, and thanked the waitress that set food in front of them. I had to chant to myself to not use my powers.

Seriously, I reminded myself, curiosity killed the cat.

"But satisfaction brought the cat back to life."

At first I didn't realise Erik has spoken. Once I did, I stiffened. Was he yet another telepath? Dropping all defences I almost ran for it, knowing there was no point in pretending to be clueless once they knew. The pay phone seemed more and more tempting, and the change burned a hole in my pocket. Damn it; and I thought I kept such good mind barrier as well.

"You did, I was actually completely unaware of you for a moment," Charles informed me. Raising an eyebrow I turned to face them. Charles offered me a charming smile, not that it worked, since I knew exactly what he was. He looked to my left. "Oh, and he's no telepath."

I turned my head just to see Erik's confidant smirk plastered on his face. "You said the cat part out loud."

Giving him a small glare I turned back to the professor. They were both good looking, I'll give them that. Both dark haired and blue eyed. Xavier seemed to be in his late 20s or early 30s, while the other seemed half a decade older. But he might have been the same age as his friend, if not younger, I could see it was his way of life if anything that put years on him. I sensed a certain bond between the two, one that I observed countless times before. They were 'brothers by bond' in the making.

As I was observing them, I knew they were reading me too. I must have looked like a strange sight to the two. A woman in her mid-twenties, with wet hair and no make up, wearing men's clothing. However, I knew I wasn't too out of the ordinary. I was of average weight, height, grey eyes and ashy blonde shoulder length hair. Apart from my clothing, I didn't stood out in any way, and due to the leather jacket, people would have simply assumed it belonged to an overprotective boyfriend, since I didn't emit a personality to match the clothes. Back in England nobody would have looked at me twice.

Looking between the two once more I turned back in my booth and motioned for the waitress to give me a check, looking into Simon's jacket for money. "Come on," I muttered to myself. "I know you keep money in here somewhere." I cried in victory as I found a $10 note in one of the many zip pockets.

"Who is she?" Erik asked Charles. "Does she know who we are?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she was eavesdropping into our trip to the bar," Charles told his partner, stretching his neck.

"Well can't you read her mind?" Erik's voice was getting lower.

"I've told you this before, Erik; I don't do that without people's permission." The younger man reasoned. "Unless they are a potential threat, of course, or their minds are radiating way too many thoughts to simply ignore."

Erik was leaning over the table, his jacket almost touching his food as he growled. "She seems like a threat to me."

I laughed at him as the waitress gave me the bill, and I gave her the money, telling her to keep the change as a tip. "Don't be so self-obsessed," I took a sip of my water. "The plan was to observe your friend over at the bar; you are the ones that ventured into my picture."

"Why would you be observing him? Who are you working for?" Erik questioned, suspiciously.

I turned to look at him with a glare, angry he would even assume that. "I don't work for anyone," I anything but yelled. "I was simply observing him because we are acquaintances."

"Miss," Charles captured my attention before me and Erik were at each other's throats. I knew he was simply used to not trusting strangers, but I wasn't about to let him make false accusations about me. I turned to the younger man and saw he was motioning towards his temple. "May I?"

"No." I stiffened.

He seemed a little disappointed, but nevertheless he put his palms forward, showing me he wasn't going to read my mind. "How do you know about me?"

"I do my reading," I simply offered a smirk. "You don't exactly stay under the radar_, _Professor of Genetics, Charles Francis Xavier. Or a 'telepath', if you prefer such a title. Your friend over here is Erik..." My voice trailed off, as I struggled to recall how to pronounce his name. "Lehnsherr? And his mutation to me is unknown."

Realisation dawned on Charles' face. "You heard us," he commented.

"What's your power, super hearing?" Erik laughed, stuffing about ten fries into his mouth at once.

I merely offered him a smile. He frowned, figuring out that not only was I not going to tell them, but also that he was way off with his guess.

"You know if you could only let me read your mind, it would put me and Erik at ease."

"I don't trust mind-readers anymore. Especially not pretty ones." My retort was supposed to be an insult and it worked. Erik choked on his food and Charles sent him a small glare. No guy liked to be called pretty.

Unfortunately for me, Charles seemed to recover quickly and once he did, his eyes panicked. "Erik, she's met Shaw. His telepath is the reason she doesn't trust me. Did he do anything to you?"

Erik didn't seem as concerned about me. "You know Shaw? Did you-"

"No, I do not know Shaw," I glared at him, interrupting. "And you don't have to worry about me working for him. He tried to get me to join him once his stupid telepath whore told him what my power is, or so he said. I refused, obviously."

After seeing my anger, and hearing my not-so-lady-like language Erik seemed to understand. Or I hoped so. At the very least he knew the truth. I guessed Shaw wasn't a friend of his.

He was, however, surprised for some reason. "Shaw isn't the type of guy to accept a 'no'," he told me.

"What happened?" Charles asked.

I was about to open my mouth, but reconsidered it. I barely knew these guys. And while I was becoming sure they were no threat, it didn't mean they were suddenly my friends.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but this is where our conversation ends."

I jumped at the voice and slowly turned to face the source of it. There stood Simon. I looked around, wondering if anyone noticed his sudden appearance but everyone were oblivious. He didn't exactly seemed camouflaged with his leather jacket, baggy jeans and army boots, and he stood tall and proud.

Charles and Erik seemed to be surprised too. Then annoyed. The two men straightened, suspicious but I didn't give them time to feel the rainbow of emotions.

"Simon," I growled, suddenly angry, and for good reason. "How long have you been there? Did you follow me from home this morning?"

"I had a bad feeling about today, and I needed to make sure you were safe. I'm sorry."

He didn't look very sorry.

"I think I'm going to need another coffee," I told him through clenched teeth. When he didn't take the hint, I glared. "Now."

Rolling his eyes, Simon turned around and I watched his tall form walk over to the till, and ask for two coffees and a sandwich, scaring half the people around him to death.

"Your boyfriend?" Erik asked me, and as I turned back to him, I detected seriousness under the tone of mockery.

"An old friend." I shot back.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather we got back to the issue at hand," Charles recaptured our focus. His eyes bore into mine, begging for me to trust them. I sighed and looked back to Simon. He was looking at me and with a moment of hesitance, nodded once. I turned back to the two.

"Move over," I told Erik as I climbed over the back of our seats and dropped myself in the space between him and the window. I took a deep breath and looked between them for a moment before looking down at the table separating me and Charles.

"It would be easier if I'd-"

"No," I interrupted Charles, wincing at my harsh tone. "I'm sorry, I'd just rather keep my mind to myself for now."

Erik sighed impatiently but remained silent, resolving on eating his food faster than I could blink. Charles nodded that he understood and motioned for me to continue.

I paused for a second, trying to recall the event, every detail that I could remember. It was hard. The telepath used her abilities to dwell deeper into my mind that I'd like and it was painful to try and remember without the parts I'd rather forget.

"Two months ago. Back in Manchester, England. We hear a knock to our flat's door and as soon as I open it this guy in a suit barges in, introducing himself as Shaw, with a blonde marching in right behind. We hear a voice, her voice, yet she wasn't moving her lips, and so then we realised they were like us. We tried to refuse, even tried to go on the offence but the telepath turned into a giant diamond. Then we tried to leave but a red man appeared in a puff of smoke, blocking the exit.

"The bastard looked like a fucking demon," Simon deadpanned as he dropped my coffee in front of Erik and settled himself into a seat next to Charles, who moved towards the window never taking his eyes off me. "Literally."

Erik moved the coffee towards me and I thanked him before continuing. "Long story short, things got ugly. Shaw insisted he needs someone of my ability, promising mountains of gold, but I refused. Then his telepath..." My voice trailed off, and I blinked before pulling myself together. "Let's just say she brought back memories that I didn't want to remember. They threatened to kill us, and we knew we were outmatched. We didn't want to wait around to find out what Shaw was capable off, and if his buddies had any other tricks up their sleeves. So we ran."

Erik slammed his cup on the table loud enough to attract my attention. "How did you get away?"

I merely nodded my head towards Simon and took a sip of my drink, letting the hot liquid calm me. Our guests turned to my long haired friend, shovelling his sandwich down his throat almost as fast as Erik did. Noticing the attention was on him he swallowed and looked around for anyone listening in.

"I can turn invisible, as well as anything I'm in contact with, if I wish so," he explained, and turned to Charles, his brown eyes shining in superiority for a second. "I can also block out any of your kind out of my mind. Unfortunately I can't protect other people's minds but by the end of Shaw's telepath's attack the baby over the there got so scared her mind became numb and so the telepath had nothing on us."

I caught the teasing tone immediately. "Hey! I was not numb! I was shocked! You would be too!"

Simon merely winked before looking at Erik for a second, then turning back to Charles. "We pulled a couple of strings, got fake passports and snuck over to America. We kept moving for a few weeks before settling here. I've been teaching her to put barriers on her mind so the telepath wouldn't find her again."

"Must have been hard to leave all your family behind." Charles' voice was sympathetic.

Simon threw him a wary glance and even while looking down at the coffee in my hands I could feel Erik and Charles sit up, alert, as the air became a little heavier. People around us didn't react. Only a mutant would notice, as one always takes care to notice changes in normal atmosphere, no matter how little.

"No family." I was aware that my voice was bitter as I raised my mug to my lips. "Just me and Simon."

"Great," Charles seemed to smile, and I raised an eyebrow.

"We are recruiting," Erik told us and while Simon choked on his drink I simply raised an eyebrow. "Shaw is planning something and we want to stop him. We're collecting a group of mutants."

Charles smiled that 'charming' smile again. The one he was probably sure weakened the knees of every girl. "We'd very much like you to join us."

"And what makes you think we'll come with you?" Simon's tone wasn't joking, or friendly. He was on defence, challenging and as he looked at Erik sparks flew. Simon might have looked young but he was as old as I was, we grew up together, and I've observed with my eyes as the baby faced blonde with brown eyes turned into the tall man he is now. They'd be a pretty even match.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Charles smiled. Or to be correct, widened his already enormous smile.

I sighed before leaning back and crossing my arms. I pretended to think for a moment, but Simon interrupted my stare at the telepath in front of me. My friend downed the last of his coffee and put a $10 bill on the desk.

Erik smirked.

"A birdie tells me you already know what I'm going to say to you," I sighed in defeat.

"Great," Erik smiled, but it was short lived as he put a $20 on the desk and stood. "Back to the hotel, or you'd like to pack what little you have now?"

The men in front of me have risen as well and Charles walked out of the café with Erik following him, both of them stopping outside the entrance and giving a weary look to the bar in which, more than likely, Wolverine was still drinking, maybe even enjoying himself in a fight. Charles looked around for a taxi to call.

I turned to Simon and he seemed to be in thought but replaced it with a smile once he met my eyes. "Well, shall we."

"I still can't believe you followed me," I gave him a small glare as he pulled me out of my seat by my hand and pushed me to walk in front of him.

"You're still mad about that?"

As we exited the café shop I smiled at the cool air that hit us. "It will rain soon," I smiled, looking up into the cloudy sky.

"So what's your mutation?" Erik's voice rang in my ear and I turned to him. "Since Shaw's so interested in you, and all."

"Stick around long enough and you'll find out," I threw him a smirk, knowing he'll probably know it by the time we get to wherever these guys are based. They already know Simon's power, and he's a sore loser when it came to things like that. I could just hope they were telling us the truth.

"This is extremely embarrassing for me," Charles interrupted us, coming to me and giving me one of his smiles again. I almost glared, annoyed at him. "I realised we don't even know your names. Let's do this properly. I'm Charles Xavier, this is Erik Lehnsherr".

Simon's booming laughter almost made me jump and I glared at my friend. He calmed down and stuck his hand out to Charles. "Simon Edwards," he introduced himself with a certain pride. I rolled my eyes and she shook his hands with a grinning Charles and a neutral Erik.

When the attention was on me, I stuck out my pale hand for Erik to shake. "Nadia Smith".

"Welcome," Charles grinned as he shook my hand after Erik whom noticed a taxi and whistled for it to head our way. "So how do you know our guy over at the bar? He doesn't seem the type to make friends easily. Why were you observing him, truly?"

"I was intrigued by his mutation, and his amnesia, both of which as a telepath you know. We met a few nights ago and got talking," I shrugged.

"He talked to you?" Charles was surprised.

"I gave him one of your smiles," I smirked, my eyes glinting. He only raised an eyebrow. "And offered to buy him a beer."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I have decided to make this into a multiple chapter story but at the moment I am not sure how often I'll be able to update it.  
Yet again, I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I know how annoying they are. I do proof-read my writing again and again, but sometimes really obvious mistakes are missed. It's irritating. This chapter is a little shorter than the first, but I simply wanted to raise new questions and show more of the kind of relationship that exists between Nadia and Simon.  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the X-Men.**

* * *

I grinned, charging at Simon who immediately picked himself up from his spot on the gym's floor and took up a defensive position seconds before I rammed into him and we both tumbled onto the ground. Trying to get him into a hold I rolled us over but he used the momentum to his advantage and pinned himself on top of me, his knees digging into my back.

"Your attacks are too predictable," he growled under his breath as I struggled against the grip he had on my arms, having twisted them both behind my back.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, darling." I used the fact his balance was dependant on my position and threw my head back, throwing him off of me, before twisting out of his hold. Knowing he'll try to recover his footing, I swung my legs along the ground catching his ankles, which resulted in him tumbling down.

Not wasting a minute I pounced and threw a punch at the ground, my fist connecting with the floor where Simon's head was just moments ago. Ducking I avoided the kick he threw at my head and rolled out of the way of his next kick.

Unfortunately, the hotel's gym seemed to be smaller than the one me and Simon were used to visit. As I continued rolling on the floor, my back hit the wall as I landed in a sitting position. I was only able to blink as Simon advanced towards me in an incredible speed and lifted me by my neck, slamming me against the wall. I aimed a kick at his stomach but he took the blow with a grunt and kneed me in the thigh, a shot of pain clouding my brain for a moment. I clawed at his hand and he released my neck but gripped both of my wrists on either side of my head and lowered his eyes at my level.

"What now?" He whispered and I felt his morning breath at my face.

Cringing at the smell I shot my head forwards, hitting his forehead with mine. Simon lost his grip and fell to the floor, his eyes clenched in pain. Not wasting any time, I placed my foot on his neck and gave him a triumphant smile once he opened his eyes.

"Check-mate," I finished. His eyes twinkled for a moment and he grabbed my ankle with both hands. My face must have flashed with horror because I only had the time to yell out "NO!" as he twisted it and I fell in the heap on top of him. He rolled us over a few times and this time I was yet again on my front with him balancing himself with his knees on top of my back. Except this time, my hands were trapped underneath me and his hand at the back on my skull pressed my face into the floor.

I hear clapping, but didn't know which direction or whom it was coming from. Simon stood up, letting me go in the process and I spun around glaring as I faced Simon's back who was walking towards Erik. Ah, so it was him.

Letting myself smile for a second, I ran towards Simon and jumped on his back. "Never turn your back to the enemy!" I pouted when he seemed to have expected my attack as he simply hitched his hands under my legs and continued walking towards Erik in a casual pace.

The older man smirked, eyeing the gym equipment that was pushed out of the way in a pile by the wall lined with mirrors. "Early risers?"

Simon dropped the hold of me and I unceremoniously fell on my behind. Immediately I took a swipe at his feet but he disappeared out of sight.

"Oh come on," I groaned, disappointed in my friend and getting back on my feet dusted myself off. As Simon flickered back to visibility next to Erik I glared at him, crossing my arms. "We talked about this. No use of the abilities our mutation gives us, while sparring."

He merely offered a sheepish smile before saying "good morning" to Erik.

Erik smiled as he scanned the both of us, our white t-shirts and black sweatpants. "You always do this?"

I shrugged. "Had a nightmare, and this is how I usually deal with them." The look he gave me was unreadable but I simply grinned at him and doing a couple of back-flips landed into a defensive position. "In the mood?"

He cocked his head to the side and turned to Simon who simply shrugged and announced he was going to take a shower and told me not to hurt myself. I stuck my tongue out at him and when Erik turned back to face me I beckoned him with my middle and index fingers. Smirking, he took his time taking off his leather jacket before charging at me.

I was in the shower, scrubbing my hair in frustration five minutes later. It took Erik two minutes to pin me to the floor with me seeing no openings to aid me to escape. Absolute embarrassment would be an understatement. I was thankful for him not dragging it out though. He merely smirked as I collected my towel and stormed past him. He didn't try to make me feel better by saying he had more experience, evidently more strength and skill, or anything along those lines, and I was glad for that.

Stepping out of the shower I faced the mirror. Using my palm, I cleaned the steam and revealed my reflection.

Staring into my own eyes, I wondered for a moment what exactly is going to happen from now on. Charles has told us that he and Erik were recruiting people they have sensed through the Cerebro. When he told us that he couldn't sense us, Simon grew by about five inches and smirked down at me.

Erik also briefly told us about what his purpose was, hunting down Shaw. When I noticed the numbers tattooed on his arm some pieces of the puzzle revealed themselves, but I didn't pry into his personal business.

Scanning my reflection I grimaced at the bruises on my shoulders and the left collarbone that was twice the size it should be. Maybe I could take it easy for the next few days. If Simon saw them he'd give me a lecture about wearing protection gear the next time we spar.

I raised my hand and traced the small cross shaped scar on the left side of my ribs, and raising my right arm to reach at my neck, I traced an identical burn just below my hair lane. The mark was no bigger than my palm and the colour of rust.

It no longer hurt to the touch, but the lack of physical pain didn't ease the emotional wounds. Suddenly ashamed, I dropped my hands.

I concentrated my powers and absorbed all the moisture from the room. I dried my hair, my skin, even the bathroom's walls, moisturised from steam, and held out my palms, creating an orb of water. A knock on the door broke my focus and the water splashed onto the floor.

"Are you ready? Charles said we need to leave." Simon's voice ran through the door.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back, reaching for my clothes. This time I was wearing a black dress that reached my mid thighs, with leather boots that reached my knees and a black coat. I reminded myself to thank Charles for buying them for me.

Moments later, the four of us walked out of the hotel and started walking across the field to where apparently Charles' private jet was waiting for us. When I did spot the small plane I gave it a scan of my eyes.

"What's wrong with flying inside a public plane?" I questioned. Eric gave me a sideways glance at my wary tone before following Charles on board. Simon simply rolled his eyes and moved past me to climb aboard, almost hitting me with the duffel bag that held what little personal belongings we had. Receiving no reply from neither of them I pulled a face at their backs before following their lead, noting to myself not to gawk at anything fancy.

When we got on the plane I immediately looked out through the window and took the seat with the best view.

"Never been on a plane before?" Erik asked me, taking a seat in front of me and I spared him a glance, before looking out into the distance.

"No," I answered, trying to choose my words carefully. "We got to America by a truck and a ship, and I never had the chance to travel aboard as a child."

Erik nodded bit I didn't pay him any mind. The seat next to me shifted and Simon showed his presence by brushing my hair away from my face.

"Are you alright? Now that I notice it you look flushed."

"I'm fine," I glared at him, slapping his hand away, but Simon, always the persistent one, lifted my hair to look at the back of my neck.

"I'm just worried about you," he reasoned, but let go of me nevertheless. "You were slower than usual and kept turning in your bed."

"That's because you snore," I snapped back, sticking my tongue out at him.

He simply stared at me, not even giving me a response to that. I pulled my lips into a toothy grin before turning back to look through the window. Charles joined us across from Simon and the plane took off.

Flying was truly a weird experience. I tried not to think about the fact that the only thing keeping this metal box in the air was a couple of engines and a man fiddling with dials. As we were taking off I spared a glance at Erik, wondering whether he'd be able to stop the plane from hitting the ground at ungodly speed if anything went wrong.

I recalled as last night in their hotel room Charles showed us his power. In fact, he continued to only talk aloud through his mind which after a while was becoming a little unsettling. Erik showed us his, levitating every metal object into the air and proudly announcing that the display was only the tip of the iceberg. Simon followed them by demonstrating the many ways he could turn invisible, ranging from simply vanishing within a blink of an eye to flickering like a television without a signal. Then he asked Charles to read his mind which resulted in one, very stressed professor.

As the boys were showing off I merely sat on one of the beds crossed legged, resting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. It always intrigued me how a person could be comfortable by showing their mutation abilities while in the presence of others. These guys, they weren't scared of each other's reactions, if anything, they urged each other on. Joking around, each tried to prove themselves the best.

Laughing, Simon turned to me and grinned and I gave a small smile in return.

As we flew above water I instantly felt calmer and Charles sat up in his seat. When I met his eyes I knew that he was piecing small clues together, figuring out my ability. I ended the staring match by blinking and turning back to the window.

"How long have you known each other?"

I remained silent, letting Simon talk. "Fifteen years, ever since we were both ten."

"That's a long time," Charles commented and I nodded, but didn't join the conversation. "How did you meet?"

"Well I was in the orphanage basically from the moment I was born," Simon started, and from the way he paused I knew he was editing the story to not reveal any of my past. "I used to sneak out and hang out in the dark streets, join random strikes and riots. Once while pick-pocketing the crowd during a festival I chose a wrong target. The guy grabbed my arm and cursed at me, throwing me to the floor before he stalked away. The small girl following him turned out to be Nadia. She went to a girl's school and we would hang out during the lunchtime until she dropped out."

"Why did you drop out?"

Taking in a deep breath I looked at Erik before glancing at the man at his side. "My parents discovered I was a mutant." Charles frowned, his eyes searching mine. I breathed out heavily and my eyes flickered to Simon who was observing me with a questioning glance, almost disapproving.

Before I could open my mouth the pilot announced we will be landing soon and I redirected my attention to the window, watching us land in a base of sorts. All the cars were black, with huge wheels. Men in black suits paced around, their attention diverted by our arrival. In the distance I could see a construction reminding me of a giant golf ball and I tried to recall if Charles told us of its functions.

Seconds after we touched ground Simon grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the plane down a flight of shaky stairs. He was starting to remind me of an excited puppy and I had to refrain myself from telling him to grow up. His eagerness to be inside a securely locked cement structure was creeping me out a little.

"Welcome, to the Division X," Charles announced, wedging himself between me and Simon, throwing his arms around our shoulders. "Let's head inside."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy. I really can't believe I'm this excited, I am the one writing the story. *Sigh*  
Okay, so what do you guys think Nadia's power is? I felt like I made it too obvious but there's still a couple of tricks I haven't revealed that I have kept for later. And what do you think of the 'cross shaped burns'? Have any idea? Let me know, if you can of course! And just felt like mentioning, but Erik's soundtrack in the film always make the hairs rise on my neck, it's so chilling!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally I am updating! I am so sorry! Work is making me exhausted and although I now have some time off, I keep feeling ill.  
Yet again, I hope there are no spelling or grammar mistakes. I re-read this three times, but you know how it is. Obvious ones always are missed. Oh and I realised that the CIA agent that took Charles to Division X was never even named in the film. That was irritating to write.  
I hope you enjoy this, I'm afraid this chapter is not really interesting but it's all I can do while I'm in pain.  
I can't wait to begin to write when they all are training. Got big plans. *Rubs hands together with an evil smile.*  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men films or anything related. Just my two characters.**

* * *

As we walked through the double doors into an artificially lightened hallway I grew wary. To our left there was a single metal chair in which sat a fuller fellow, dressed in a straight black suit and a pair of rectangular glasses on his reddened nose. He jumped from his seat, a newspaper falling from his hands.

"Finally you are back!" He greeted the two men in front of us like old friends, enthusiastically shaking their hands. When his eyes fell on Simon and then flickered to me, he frowned. "What happened to the other guy?"

"He didn't want to join." Erik answered for us. I and Simon exchanged a glance.

"Did he side with Shaw?" The man in black was starting to sweat, his eyes darting to Charles.

"No, no, no," Charles smiled as he waved his hand. "He's not siding with anyone. He's simply sitting it all out. I suggest we cross him off our records."

"Okay..." the man's voice trailed off before he pulled himself together and his lips pulled into a smile."I see we got ourselves a couple of new recruits though. How come they didn't show up if they were near by?"

"Just moved in," Eric offered a sarcastic remark before moving around the guy and pressing a button by the side of double metal doors which opened with a groan.

An awkward silence followed. Charles cleared his throat before motioning to me and Simon at the man with glasses. "This is the Director of the Division X. He's a CIA executive."

"How you're doing," Simon greeted, shaking the guy's hand. I just offered a smile and a nod of my head. "We're Simon Edwards and Nadia Smith."

"Brilliant," the man grinned, his puffed cheeks making him appear like a hamster. "Why don't we go inside?"

Through the double doors it was down multiple flights of stairs and empty halls littered with windows or computer screens. We passed so many men in suits that I have lost count and just tried to ignore them. They would stare, and as we walked past almost every single one would turn around and look at us once again. I didn't know whether their looks were blank or sneering, but even though we looked as anyone else I figured they somehow knew that we were different.

Mutants.

Through another set of doors we arrived in a spacious room. There was a small bar-like space to our right, and two huge window that showed the courtyard on either side. A statue was visible and the rest of the facility, with agents running right and left. The room itself was white, with a couple patterned paintings. A few desks with lights pushed to the corners and in the middle, a colourful set of seats. What I failed to notice until last were the other five unfamiliar people in the room.

"Charles! You're finally back! You were gone almost all day!"

No, wait. Six people. The telepath was attacked into a bear hug by a bouncy blonde.

The director turned to me and Simon. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you both but I have some work I have to go and take care of. Erik, Charles, join me in my office when you're done." And so he walked out, his footsteps echoing. Erik offered a wave while Charles didn't even have the chance to turn around.

When she pulled away, the young woman noticed me and Simon. The other five seemed to be hesitating whether to come over or stay seated. She grinned at us and immediately skipped up so close I almost took a step back.

"Hi, my name is Raven Darkholme," she introduced herself. All smiles.

"Simon," my friend grinned back, obviously not disappointed to see an insanely beautiful woman look at him like that. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Guys, all of you, come here!" Charles called out to the rest of the occupants and I tried to act normal as a group of youngsters marched in a single line and separated to stand on either side of Raven. Charles threw a hand over my shoulder and my eyes flickered over to Erik who seemed to stand at the end in between our two lines, silently observing. "We have two new recruits for you. Simon Edwards and Nadia Smith."

The chorused a hello. "These my friends, are the current recruits. Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Alex Summers, Sean Cassidy and finally but not least, Henry McCoy."

They all looked so normal. I have heard about mutations that make you have hairs all over your body, or green skin or red eyes, but just like me and Simon, if you walked past them in the street, you wouldn't know. I guess we were all kind of lucky like that.

Me and Simon exchanged a glance before turning back to the other mutants. They were smiling. Whether it was a confidant one, or friendly one, or a shy one, they were all smiling.

Charles beeper rang and he dropped the arm from my shoulder, walking away from us, speaking into the device. I caught a name 'Moira', but the rest was hushed. Erik walked up to the telepath who said 'goodbye' and looked at his friend.

"Come on, let's get more comfortable!" Raven said linking elbows with me and motioning towards the sofas. Simon threw of his bag with a sigh before following us just as the rest of the mutants did. I looked back over my shoulder to see Charles and Erik gone.

"So what can a beautiful girl like you do?"

As I sat down on the sofa next to Simon and Raven on my other side I looked up and realised the question came from the redhead. Sean, was it? I didn't voice my question, however. I just smirked and thought of what would Simon say. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine."

Simon burst out laughing as everyone in the room went, "ohhh". Sean mockingly acted as if he has just been shot. Holding his chest and leaning onto the back of the seat, before slowly returning to a normal position, winking at me.

The group started to converse. It was a little awkward, though I could guess that they have been talking for a while before me and Simon arrived. They spoke of where Charles and Erik could have gone off to, the weather, the Cerebro -which I learned was the giant spherical object that I noticed as we were landing- and before long everybody loosened up.

Before I realised, the sky has turned dark and there were empty packets of crisps and glasses of Cola on the coffee table in front of us. A lot was said, but at the same time, not much. Just little details, we were not spilling our life stories to each other. But that was only to be expected, all of us were in an unfamiliar place surrounded by hardly less than strangers.

They were all so young, too. The closest to mine and Simon's age was Armando, maybe Angel, but the rest of them they looked like they just had their 18th birthdays yesterday. How can a group of kids fight against Shaw and the power he has?

Nevertheless, the atmosphere was warmer and soon I was burying my head into Raven's shoulder, us both laughing at something that Hank said, while the poor guy simply raised his hands to Simon in question as to what was going on.

"We should think of secret codenames," Raven grinned, looking around all of us once she calmed down from laughter. "We're government agents now, we should have our own secret codenames. I'll go first. I wanna be called Mistique."

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mistique," Sean exclaimed and all of laughed. I looked over to Simon who has moved into a chair between Alex and Sean and he gave me a smile.

"Well tough luck, I called it," Raven shot back with a secret smile before her body was enveloped in a flash of blue and within seconds she was a perfect replica of Sean, down to a cocky smile. "And I'm way more mysterious than you." Even his voice.

"Woah," Alex exclaimed and all of us almost stood up from the shock, Sean almost spit out his drink as he jumped from his seat, putting down his glass so he didn't drop it.

"Wow!" I grinned, clapping my hands and the others soon followed.

"Darwin, what about you?" Simon asked Armando who earlier on insisted we called him Darwin.

"Well, Darwin is already a nickname, and it sort of fits," the black guy bobbed his head up and down as he spoke. "Adapt to survive and all."

"Yeah, you need to explain more about that," I told him, leaning forwards from my chair. He told us his power was to adapt to any situation. At first I thought he meant he was good with people, but now as he threw me a smile and muttered a 'Check this out' I realised he might have been talking about his mutation.

All of us turned eagerly to watch as he walked in pace with the music over to the aquarium. There he fully emerged his head into the water and the fish scattered away from him as guilds formed on the sides of his head.

Me and the girls started laughing and clapping as the guys each cheered him on.

"Thank you, thank you," he grinned at us after he took his head out of the water and shook it all from his head. We applauded. "What about you?"

Sean turned around in his seat and laced his hands together. "I'm going to be... Banshee."

Me and Simon exchanged a glance and Hank voiced our thoughts. "Why do you want to be named after a wailing Spirit?"

"You might wanna cover your ears," Sean warned as he got up and went over to the coffee table, bending down.

We all exchanged glance, trying to figure out whether he was being serious or not. I caught Angel's eye and we both chuckled, but never the less raised our palms to cover our ears. Sean took in a deep breath and seemed to whistle, and in a flash the window separating us from the courtyard was shattered. Darwin was the first to laugh, while I continued to stare at the window then slowly turn towards the youngest boy. He just walked over to his seat with a confident swing and I found myself laughing.

Sean said to Angel it was her turn and the beauty stood up. "My stage name is Angel," she told us, "kind of fits." She took of her jacket, and turned around and the tattoos on her shoulders seemed to leap from her body only to transform into wings like those of a butterfly.

We all gasped. "You can fly?" Me and Raven asked at the same time and I almost jumped over the table to touch the wings.

Angel simply smirked. "Aha! And uh..." She faced where the window used to be and literally spit through the hole in the wall. The spit landed on a statue just outside and the top of it's head was on fire for a moment, before all that was left was smoke. We all started laughing.

Angel looked at Simon and winked, putting her jacket back on. "So, blondie, what name would you like?"

Simon smirked and sat back, crossing his arms behind his back. "Oh I don't know. I was hoping to be the good old, Invisible Man." And with that he disappeared.

"Hey, where did he go?" Sean asked, and all of the others looked around while I simply rolled my eyes.

"He hasn't moved an inch," I called out to Sean and everyone seemed to realise their mistake. We turned back to his seat just to see him flickering before he fully settled on being visible again.

"Dude, that's awesome," Hank laughed, clapping.

"So what's your name, four-eyes?" Simon threw at him.

When Hank stopped laughing and frowned Simon almost opened his mouth to apologise, and I rolled my eyes. Simon was always much too comfortable around people -unless he was suspicious of them of course- and sometimes they couldn't pick up that quickly. My friend didn't mean the insult, I knew that, he just always interacted like that.

Alex laughed as he took a swig out of his bottle. "How about big foot?" I and Raven both turned towards him, me in confusion and her in anger.

"Come on, guys!" Simon groaned as the others laughed. "Sorry man," he pleaded to the boy but Henry only waved his hand and as he looked away.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet," Raven shot back and I gasped, my hand flying to my cover my laughter. "And yours are kinda small."

"Okay, guys," Darwin tried to get us all to settle down and this time it worked after a few 'Ohhh's from Sean and Angel. I smiled as Hank threw Raven a thankful look and the blonde shifted in her seat. "Nadia, what can you do?"

I winced as all the attention was on me. I was fine observing them flaunting their powers, not the other way round. I looked at Simon for help and he offered me a nod of encouragement.

I took in a deep breath to collect myself. _Come on, Nadia, it's just a group of teenagers._

I blinked and looked at the expecting faces. "It's nothing special," I started. "Water manipulation." With that I raised my hand and let the liquid from our drinks flow into my palm and fly around the palm like a living Ivy. I motioned at Darwin's shirt and he laughed as the top of it that was wet became dry instantly and a string of water joined the other liquids. I formed a dolphin that flipped in the air before landing into the glass in Alex's arms, splashing some of the drink around.

"Wave," Simon announced as everyone laughed and clapped, Alex giving me a mock angry look and putting the glass down on the table considering he couldn't drink it anymore.

"Awesome," Darwin grinned, clapping before turning to Alex. "So what's your gift? What can you do?"

"I uh-"... Alex stuttered, suddenly looking more uncomfortable than Henry did moments ago. "I can't- I can't. I can't do it. In here."

"What about out there?" Darwin questioned, motioning to the broken window.

"Come on," us girls called. Seconds later we were clapping hands and chanting Alex's name over and over again. Even Henry was looking at the guy with a smile, curious. Finally Alex gave up and stood up from his seat.

"Get down when I tell you," he told us as he walked into the courtyard. I couldn't help but notice that while Sean's warning was playful, his was plain serious. I gave Simon a wary glance as we all followed him and stood as close to him as we could without actually stepping outside: behind the wall, but with our upper halves leaning over to look at him.

"Get back," Alex said, noticing we were watching as he outstretched his arm.

We did. But not a second later we stuck out heads over the edge again. Alex repeated his warning but this time we didn't even react.

Alex shook his head. "Whatever." His apparent target was the statue by the bench on the grass area and he started swinging his body, gritting his teeth. Right in front of our eyes, bright red rings of energy appeared around his body. A few of the rings were launched into different directions when finally the biggest one hit the statue and sliced it in half, setting the surface on fire.

"Wow," I muttered as everyone jumped and clapped, cheering Alex on. He seemed to cheer up a little and a smile was back on his face.

"Party!" Angel exclaimed as she got on one of the sofas and started to jump up and down. I laughed along with everyone else as Raven rushed to turn the music on louder, Henry being dragged to 'help her'. Sean was trying to sneak towards the mini bar.

I along with Simon stayed by Darwin as Alex walked up to our trio. "Man, that is some powerful shit," the black guy grinned. "Why were you hesitant to show us?"

"I wasn't in voluntary confinement for nothing," he shrugged, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "It's hard to control."

My head snapped up. Hard to control? Did he mean he was afraid to hurt other people with his power too?

When Simon snapped me back to reality I realised everyone else was following Angel's example and acting like five year olds on a sugar high. Despite that I couldn't help but smile. They were all so carefree.

Raven appeared by my side and dragged me towards Henry, or Hank, as he was sometimes called. It was somewhat fitting. Throughout the few hours of meeting him I realised he was extremely intelligent, no wonder he was working with the CIA already, so calling him a childish version of his actual name reflected his mutation.

"Look what else he can do," she eagerly pointed towards Hank. I watched with eagerness as the guy took of his shoes, then his socks and almost gaped when I saw his feet.

No, not feet. The guy had hands for feet. He flexed them before jumping into the air and taking grip of a lamp shade, hanging upside down. Raven laughed and clapped and I could just stare with a big smile on my face.

"You're like, superhuman." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at you," I pointed out as I walked around him, scanning his form with my eyes. "You're super smart, have super strength and I can't even imagine what else you can do. Every single strength of a regular human is enhanced."

His smile seemed to widen. "Thank you, Nadia," he grinned; pushing his glasses up his head as they were almost falling down. Raven started to praise Hank and I slowly backed away feeling like I was intruding on a private moment.

Turning around I noticed Angel has abandoned the sofa and was now flying, moving to the beat of the music.

Simon, Sean and Alex were talking, simply observing as Darwin was demonstrating different effects. He fished out a lighter out of his jeans and set the flame towards his wrist. But all that happened was his arms turning into stone.

Noticing a beer in Sean's hands I strolled to the guys and snatched that from his hands just as he was about to drink from it.

"Hey," the teenager protested while I simply tapped my nose.

"I'll go and get rid of this for you, alright, kid?"

He growled at me and jumped over the sofa, in pursuit. I gasped, running away from him and out of the room, slamming the door in his face. I hear a thud and laughter, meaning he most likely ran into the door.

Looking down at the drink in my hand I shook my head and put it on the floor before looking around me.

Same as all the other corridors. White walls, blinding lights.

Once I turned the corner and made sure none of the people were following me, I slid down on the ground, my legs outstretched in front of me, and ran a hand through my hair.

_"Why is it always the Russians that are involved?"_

I looked to my right, but nobody was there. Then to my left, even round the corner. Nobody.

"Great," I laughed. "I'm hearing things now."

_"I'm just glad the CIA have agreed with the mission."_

My eyes were starting to get heavy. I yawned, not really sure as to why I was suddenly so tired.

_"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour."_

"Simon!" I growled. I looked up and around but nobody was there. I was sure Simon was pulling some sort of a prank on me. He was always one to show off, that coupled with his competitive persona was a spell for tragedy.

A bang somewhere in a distance put me on alert. "Hello?" I called out.

_"I'm not sure those kids are ready for Shaw."_

Now that voice I recognised.

"Erik?" I called out.

No answer.

_"I'm sure you'll get a surprise. They're an exceptional group of young people."_

_"What the hell? What are you doing?"_

I covered my ears at the sudden screeching sound. One of a car's protests when a foot is slammed against the brakes too forcefully on a slippery road.

"What the hell?" I yelled out, looking around me but still saw nothing.

Yet the noise continued to grow. Louder, and of a higher pitch. I screamed, pulling my knees to my chest, trying to bury my head in them.

_"..destroyed the..."_

_"...Havok, that's his name..."_

_"..Proffesor X...Magneto..."_

_"...expect more of..."_

"Nadia!"

The noise stopped. And suddenly my hands were forced away from my ears and my head gripped and made to look up.

Simon.

"Simon?"

"Are you alright?"

I barely registered he has spoken. Nodding I looked past him to see the rest of the young mutants who all looked worried and for some reason extremely guilty.

"What did I miss?"

Simon pulled me back to my feet and I dusted myself off. "Erik and Charles came back with somebody else and they didn't seem impressed to find us messing around."

"Wasn't even messing around, man," Sean protested, crossing his arms and kicking an invisible stone. "We were just having a little fun, they didn't have to give hell for us about that."

"Well I guess we weren't supposed to break the window," Darwin reasoned, the mature one of the group.

Not any less confused I broke away from Simon's hold but a moment later I was falling backwards again. My back painfully hit the wall but somebody grabbed a hold of me before I slid to the ground. I looked to my left to see Raven and to my right to see Sean and I muttered a thank you to both of them.

"Are you sure you're..." Simon's voice faded towards the end.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," I frowned at my friend and he looked at me in one of those _'I am your big brother therefore you shall listen to me'_ looks before turning to Raven.

"Guys, I think we should all retire for the night. Is there anywhere we can sleep?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the new story favourites/follows. Even if it's just a few it makes me happy to know if even as much as one person likes this. ^_^  
Yet again, I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try. * sniffs*.**  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything to do with X-men except copies of the humble DVDS of the films.**

* * *

"_Why you filthy, filthy little whore!"_

_ "I'm Simon. Nice to meet you."_

_ "She's a witch! She will suck out your soul!"_

_ "Can I tell you a secret?"_

_ "We could use someone like you."_

_ "My little niece is one too.. Alright, I'll help you kids."_

_ "Listen to me! I will never let any harm come to you."_

I woke up with a scream, finding myself half way on the floor, my lower body still on the bed. I groaned, rubbing my sore neck as I propped myself up by my elbows and blinked, trying to adapt my eyes to the darkness of the room.

Someone grabbed me by my forearms and dragged me up into a standing position.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I growled, slapping Simon's hand away. I only heard him making a scoffing sound, not actually seeing the expression on his face. "All I did was fall out of the bed."

"You fell out of the bed five minutes after you fell asleep." I could feel his pointed look.

I raised my arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Not now," I groaned, crawling back into the sheets. "I want sleep." Simon sighed, sounding tired. I cuddled a pillow within the warm covers again, throwing an annoyed glance to his dark silhouette. "You sound tired."

"I can't sleep in this place," he sighed, walking over to sit on his bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside cabinet.

We were given a room in the facility but it was anything but cosy. It seemed like a storeroom pantry with a few beds dragged inside. This place was so noisy as well, even the electrical bulbs above us gave out a ringing sound.

"I haven't slept a wink."

This time I could see as well as hear the tiredness in his voice. I scanned his face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the clenched jaw. Even his chest and arm muscles were tense, his legs covered in a pair of jogging pants.

"How do you think the mission is going?"

Simon put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes before looking at me, leaning his right elbows on his knee, and his chin in his palm.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling about the whole mission."

I nodded grimly, pulling the blankets up to my chin, settling into a fetal position. Last night after we all calmed down, Charles found Raven and told her he and Erik were going on a mission with the CIA to Russia, someplace where potentially Shaw could be. They guys filled me in on what I missed, and Charles still seemed disappointed in us –or them- acting like drunk teenagers but he couldn't just leave without telling us about where they were going.

I guess seeing the wreckage he realised we're all just young people really. I shivered at the thought of any single one of us having to stand against Shaw.

Simon groaned again before picking up a clock from the cabinet and squinting at it. "3 am. Yup, it's definitely a nightmare that woke you up."

He sent me a grin but his eyes were serious. I just smiled sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders. Simon gave up, too tired to argue with me and turned the light off. My vision was blinded for a moment, but I heard the mattress of his bed groaning as Simon laid back, muttering into his pillow.

"At least a few minutes of sleep, _please_."

* * *

At around 5 am Simon dragged me out of bed, and I brushed my teeth and dresses in the bathroom as slowly as I could, before he kicked my ass out and got ready himself. From the frustrated glint in his eye I figured he didn't get any sleep after all.

When he got out, slamming the door in the process I looked up from where I was sitting on the bed, my chin in my hands. This time I was wearing a black flaring skirt, with a white t-shirt tucked inside it and Simon's leather Jacket as well as the boots. Simon wore his usual attire of jeans and a grey sleeveless shirt. We scanned each other for a second, both putting on smiles that could fool anyone into believing we're okay, before he grabbed my arm and literally dragged out of the door.

Raven, Hank and Darwin were already in the room, eating their breakfast while sitting at one of the tables, talking quietly. Their breakfast consisted of glasses of orange juice and milk and bags of peanuts along with a few apple cores. I guess nobody really bothered to bring us food and that's all that was in room apart from alcoholic beverages.

I looked up as Simon put a glass of orange juice in front of me and thanked him, downing half the glass in a few gulps as he dropped himself in the seat in front of me with a sigh.

"Rough night?" Darwin offered, not looking any fresher himself apart from a change of clothes.

Simon just nodded, running a hand through his hair.

I offered him a sad smile before turning to look at Hank and Raven, both looking exhausted as well. Raven even more so, probably worrying for her friend Charles. She loosely told us she basically grew up with him, so immediately I understood her worry. If Simon would have been on a mission to another corner of the world I would be worried to death too.

Soon enough we were joined by Angel, Sean and Alex, the three looking no more awake than us. I felt a little guilty, knowing I most definitely had the most sleep out of all of them, but I winced at the same time, remembering the nightmares. Hell, I'd rather stay up all night than have to deal with them.

Sean groaned loudly as he dropped onto one of the sofas, fully intent on going back to sleep.

I frowned. Maybe not.

It would have been optimistic to say that an hour or so later we were more awake, even with the help of a bottle of Cola. Soon, however, we discovered a kettle along with some tea, which lifted the atmosphere even if just by a fraction.

Never the less we moved from the tables and onto the sofas, and I noticed the window was replaced, and the destroyed statue was moved altogether.

It was just beginning to lighten, the mist from the dust covering the facility so I couldn't even distract myself from staring through the window.

At some point, Darwin and Alex got up to use a games machine, and soon enough got lost in the game. Simon with a raised eyebrow patted me on the head as he stood up and joined the guys, interested as he used to play a lot of similar stuff back when he was younger, sneaking into mobsters hideouts.

"Come on, Jesus, you're killing me," Darwin complained, for a moment making just enough interested to look in their direction before I looked back staring at the sleeves of my jacket.

"Don't beat yourself up man, I get a lot of spare time," Alex's voice reached my ears.

Sean was awake now, or perhaps somewhere in between consciousness and dreamland. He was as close to lying down as he could while taking only half of the soda, me occupying the other half. Hank was sitting on an armchair to my left, and Angel and Raven sat on the sofa in front of us, a warm cup of tea in each of their hands.

All was quiet, apart from the noises of the game machine, and occasional groan of annoyance from Darwin, and a chuckle from Simon.

Suddenly I hear faint footsteps and turned to face the window to see two agents walking up against the window.

"I didn't know the circus was in town," the bigger one sneered, an evil glint to his eyes. Sean sat up, glaring lazily at the two idiots. "Come on, honey, give us a little uh..." his voice trailed off as he made flying motions with his hands, clearly aiming the taunt at Angel, who only gave the guy a sarcastic smile. The agent was oblivious to it, simply balancing on one leg and motioning to the shiny shoe in his hold. "Come on let's see the foot. Come on, big foot."

They continued taunting Hank as he walked up over to the window with a glare and pushed a button which closed the curtains, waving at the two agents as they disappeared from sight.

I just felt pitiful for the other guy, for throughout the taunts he just stood there, looking like he wished he was somewhere else, shooting embarrassed glances to his partner.

Hank sat down in his seat with a sigh and I gave him a sad smile, as Angel brought her cup down onto the coffee table with a slam and glaring at the curtains.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven offered worm of comfort, the tiredness showing in her voice.

Angel turned to her with a chagrin. "Guys being stupid I can handle, I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stared at me with my clothes off than the way those guys look at me."

"At us," Raven corrected, giving her a sad look.

We all exchanged glances. Sean took a candy and after rolling it around in his hand for a while, stuck it in his mouth.

In the distance, there was a bang.

I looked around along with the others, wondering whether the noise I heard was real. After hearing another I turned my head to the guys over at the game machine, noticing Simon and Darwin both looking at us, Alex still immersed in the game.

"What was that?" Darwin asked of us, but we just shook our heads.

I shivered. "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right." I stood up as Simon walked towards me, giving me a questioning look. Darwin left the game as well, patting Alex's torso on the way, making the fellow mutant join him. Everyone has risen and we walked towards the window as Hank pushed the button that pulled back the curtains.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

I stared at the moon, and as we heard more and more of the strange sounds I noticed a shape appear in the sky.

"What was that?" I pointed, but the shape that seemed to be falling from the sky was gone.

We stared at the courtyard for a few minutes until a shape dropped right in front of the window.

A CIA agent to be exact. And from the way his neck was positioned I wouldn't doubt he was dead.

We all jumped back a few steps, Raven screaming before covering her mouth. I was silent, but frozen with shock. Hank, Alex and Darwin seemed to step in front of her, while Angel was inching behind Sean's back, the bright haired teenager staring at the dead agent in front of us, his jaw clenched and his bangs covering his eyes. Simon pushed me behind his back, and I leaned to my left to look past him, burying my mouth in his shoulder.

I paled as I looked up and saw many more agents suddenly falling from the sky, their bodies hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Lights turned on the outside, not making the situation any easier. Only all the blood was clearer. An agent fell on the glass roofing just be the right of the window and this time me and Angel joined Raven in screaming out, me stumbling so far back my legs hit an armchair and I fell back involuntarily into the seat.

Suddenly more agents were running towards the window, guns in hands. This time, not to mock us, but to warn us.

"Get back! Do not leave the room!" One with greying hair warned and we didn't dare to argue, walking deeper into the room backwards, Simon pulling me out from the chair and pushing me behind him.

But when we noticed a red shape appear out of nowhere on the platform where the statue used to be we started yelling at the agents to get them to notice it.

The moment that they did they opened fire. We all fell to the floor, covering ourselves behind the sofa and we were rightly to do so as the red shape disappeared and appeared again, hitting one of the guys and grabbing another's gun, pointing at the window and firing, successfully shattering it in seconds.

I screamed and scrambled back a hand to my mouth while Simon whisper growled at me to get back.

Only one thought repeated itself in my head as I watched the red shape kill the agents before they had the chance for any final words.

He found us.

They found us.

Shaw is here.

I continued to stare at the man that resembled the Devil before a loud noise caught my attention and I noticed a tornado-

Wait. A tornado. I shook my head, not believing what I was staring at. This was not possible. I paused, before realisation dawned on me.

Oh no.

This really was Shaw, wasn't it?

And a small part of me was hoping that I was wrong.

We looked back at the window where the demon was finishing slaying the agents with what looked like a blade.

Someone was forcing my head towards a different direction. I obliged, to see Simon staring at me with anger and determination in his eyes.

So he understood as well.

"Stay here my ass," I heard Darwin exclaim before he urged us all to run away.

"Are you kidding me?" I protested? "This is Shaw! He'll find us!"

But Simon pulled me to my feet never the less giving me a glare that told me to keep quiet and run.

And run we did, my words falling on death ears, but just down the corridor we were stopped by helmeted agents that started yelling at us to get the hell back to the room. A few of the guys started protesting, "We could help!" but when the explosions erupted from where we were running to and the soldiers started shooting at the flames we all turned back and ran back into the room.

My legs gave out and I fell to the ground, soon joined by Raven and Angel while the guys tried to keep their ground. Simon looked at the red man as he effortlessly killed the last of the agents, but not before fooling him into shooting a fellow agent. I turned to the other window but the tornado was still there.

Of course I now realised it was just the power of another one of Shaw's pawns. I was lifted back onto my feet by Sean who held firmly onto mine and Angel's arms to make sure we didn't fall to the ground again, slowly letting go when he convinced himself we were stable on our feet.

But we all stumbled back again when a man flew through the second window, breaking it with the force.

Hearing glass crunching beneath footsteps I looked up to see the long haired man walk into the room where we were. Through the other, the demon walked in. We were forced to huddle into the middle of the room, facing the double doors.

"You want the mutants? They're right through the door. Just let us people go, we're no thr-"

I couldn't even find any anger in me as the guy's rant was ended with a sickening crunch.

As the third person walked through the door the two intruders acknowledged him wit a turn of their heads and I recognised him immediately, Simon's hand finding mine as he placed himself protectively in front of us all.

I could recognise him even with the stupid helmet he had on.

"Where's the telepath?" He directed the question to the red skinned man who simply muttered a 'not here'. "Too bad," he mused. "Well at least I can take this silly thing off."

And he did just that before smiling at us. "Good evening, my name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

I would have laughed if it wasn't for the current situation. The guy had a sick sense of humour.

"Freeze!" Somebody yelled and I turned to see a soldier in the courtyard, a gun in his hands.

All Shaw had to say was "Azazel" and the red skinned man took care of agent with a blink of an eye.

Azazel. That must be his name then. I frowned, before redirecting my glare at Shaw.

"My friends-" he started but was interrupted by Simon.

"Son of a bitch!" My friend yelled and sprinted at Shaw, turning invisible within seconds but Azazel appeared and seemingly kicked thin air but I knew better. I screamed as Simon flickered into sight, before hitting the wall, all of us wincing at the sound.

"Simon!" I yelled, already sprinting for my friend but I was yanked back by one of the intruders, and he forced me down on my knees, holding my hands behind my back painfully. I tried to get out of his grip but it was pointless.

Dammit. All those sparring sessions and I can't get a single bad off my back. I yelled out my friend's name again but he didn't even stir. I struggled in the hold again, receiving a slap to the back of my head.

I glared at the red skinned demon. Asshole. He'll pay.

Shaw shook his head almost disappointed. "Simon Edwards," he addressed my unconscious friend and I turned my eyes to glare at him, anything but growling. He met my gaze and smirked. "Ahh, my dear sweet Nadia, fancy meeting you here! You were rather rude last time I saw you.. You ran away! We looked for you everywhere and here you were, right under our noses."

He spoke while slowly approaching me and crouching until he was at my eye level. "Care to reconsider my offer?"

I didn't humor him with a response other than the deadliest glare I could muster. He smiled, shaking his finger at my face before standing and facing the other mutants.

"My friends," he started once again as he handed his helmet to the guy who could conjure tornadoes, only holding me by a single hand now. The bastard. "A revolution is coming when mankind discovers who we are, what we can do! Each of us will face a choice."

"Be enslaved or rise up to rule."

I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lingered on Darwin and I scoffed. "Stupid Nazi." At my words the mutant holding me gave a kick to my back and I groaned at the pain, scrunching my eyes closed for a moment. I could hear the younger mutants make a sound of protest.

Shaw simply 'tsk'd my capturer with a smirk before continuing. "Choose freely but know that if you are not with us then by definition you are against us." He gave a pointed look to me, raising his eyebrows. "So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me, and live like Kings and Queens."

"I told you once before and I'm repeating myself again: I will never join you… Don't you dare listen to him," I growled at the kids, noticing their hesitating looks and Angel's eyes that were brimming with tears. This received me another kick to my back.

Angel swallowed and closed her eyes before taking a hand that I hadn't noticed Shaw has outstretched. He started leading her and I struggled against the grip on my arms.

"Angel," Raven whispered, the same time Sean called out disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

"Angel, don't do this," I tried to reason with the girl.

Angel stopped and turned around, giving me a glance and her fellow mutants. "Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed off."

Sean turned around in disbelief, not believing his ears.

They started walking away once again and the mutant holding me let go of the grip on my hands, me falling to the ground with a loud groan, my face planting the floor.

I stood up as fast as I could, crawling over to Simon. I shook him but he stayed unconscious. "Come on, get up you idiot," I growled. My hands trembling and panic clouding my mind, I reach for his neck and his wrist, letting out a sigh of relief when I felt a pulse.

"We have to do something," Raven muttered and I nodded my head, abandoning Simon for a second, feeling the need to at least try and protect the younger mutants.

Darwin turned around and muttered something to Alex, too low for me to hear. I was about to interrupt when the two started shoving each other, a furious look on Alex's face.

"Stop," Darwin called out, walking towards Shaw and the others, all standing in one line. "I'm coming too."

I exchanged a confused, and if I'm honest, an enraged glance with the others.

"Darwin," I called. "Don't."

Shaw simply smiled confidently, walking to meet Darwin. "Good choice. So tell me more about your mutation."

"I adapt to survive," was his simply reply. "So I guess I'm coming with you."

I noticed the others were moving from the corner of the room to where they could more freely see Shaw. I raised an eyebrow, but tagged along never the less, tailing the group as Azazel's eyes followed us, curious.

Shaw smirked, as if hearing a joke and motioned for Darwin to follow him, patting the guy on the shoulder as he took the space on the other side of Angel.

I was about to yell out a ring of not very lady-like words when suddenly Darwin yelled out Alex's name, and the blonde told us to get down.

Then it clicked. I watched Darwin grab Angel and turn them around, his back that was now faced Shaw morphing into stone. Hank and Raven fell to the side and I slid backwards a few metres, dragging Sean with me by the back of his shirt, pulling him with me to the ground.

With a groan, Alex spun the familiar red energy around his body before releasing it straight at Shaw, but his grin was soon wiped off his face when Shaw stopped it.

I stared, my mouth agape.

Me and Simon were right to run from him.

"Protecting your fellow mutants?" Shaw mocked, absorbing the energy that was thrown at him. I pushed Sean behind me, slowly rising to my seat. "Noble gesture. Feels good."

Darwin gritted his teeth and launched into an attack. Shaw however, effortlessly blocked his punch. Darwin went stiff; the moment Shaw touched him, a strange tenseness to his muscles.

"No," I whispered, feeling tears brimming in my eyes, as Shaw released a ball of energy into his palm and holding Darwin by his neck, fed the energy to him.

Shaw stepped back, admiring his work for a moment before joining the others and vanishing.

But just before he did, I met his eyes and cursed at the fact he had the nerve to smirk at me.

Darwin kept choking, standing on his spot stiffly, turning into metal, then rock as his torso and chest glowed like lava. He was trying to adapt and as I was slowly walking to him, I prayed to god that he found the power in him to do so.

I stopped in my path as the black guy turned to us, turning into his real self for a moment before the glow enveloped his body and he exploded, his arm outstretched towards Alex.

The blow sent me flying back and I hit the wall just next to the non-existent window with a thud, my vision going blurry for a second. When it cleared I looked at the empty spot where Darwin stood not moment ago and saw empty air. Tears brimmed to my eyes and I shakily stood up, ignoring the burning sensation at my arms. I looked down to see the leather jacket burned to my elbows, due to me trying to protect myself from the blast, small burns on my lower arms.

Sean, Raven and Hank rushed to me, asking me if I was okay. I could just nod my head, bringing a hand to my mouth. I turned to look at Alex.

Poor guy just continued to stare at a place where Darwin was, an empty look to his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: *sniffs* I hated writing this scene. Darwin was such a cool character. And poor Alex. I was going to have Nadia already know what Shaw's power is but I looked back at the background plot I planned out and realised there was no need for Shaw to actually show his powers to Nadia the first time he tries to recruit her, he had his three pawns to do the job.  
PLEASE REVIEW? Just kidding. But really, if anything catches your attention, good or bad, let me know!  
p.s: The lines at the beginning of the chapter? Look out for them in the future chapters. Most specifically, the flashbacks. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *bawling her eyes out* Oh dear god. I was reading through the chapter I posted, and there are so many mistakes, it's embarrassing Every single one I found, I scratched my head, trying to figure out how on earth I missed it! I need to proof-read my work better, dammit!**

**Also, I am so terribly sorry for the wait! I've been busy so busy and current situation makes it hard to gather inspiration to write anything.**  
**And let's not forget 99% of the time was spent thinking about The Hobbit. The film was so beautiful, me and my friends declared we shall spend the year in the cinema waiting for the second film, before we were told to get out. Makes me want to write a Hobbit story.**

**Yet again, I don't own any of the X-MEN movies, comics or the animated series. I only own my own characters.**

* * *

We were all sitting on the benches outside the now destroyed base. There were agents running around, trying to put out what was left of the flames, some carrying their dead comrades, some trying to look for more survivors. Soon, a few trucks filled with men in military clothing arrived too, clad in guns and helmets. I tried to not look in their direction as they stalked past us, their heavy boots grinding the small stones into dust beneath their feet.

I sat on the bench next to Simon, squeezing his arm, him occasionally yelling at me to stop when I dig my nails in too deep.

I couldn't help it.

Darwin was dead. The fact that we met him only yesterday and he was merely more than a strange meant nothing. We saw him die right in front of us, and that's not something one easily forgets.

And this time Shaw made it quiet clear that if he meets us again, he will kill us for from now on we were enemies.

I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Stupid, stupid Angel!" I yelled out in frustration. How could she join Shaw? I wonder if she still would have gone with him if she saw Darwin's death.

Oh I am kidding myself.

Of course she would have left.

Vain little girl.

Alex hasn't said a word to any of us since Simon held him against the wall. 'Havok', as they nicknamed him last night started blaming himself, almost stalking away with his jaw and fists clenched before Simon dragged him back by the back of his jacket and slammed him against the wall, growling at the younger blonde to wake up because it wasn't his fault.

It was Shaw. His fault alone.

The young adult stared at my friend for a moment, before nodding and wriggling out of his hold. Simon let out a sigh and patted the young guy on the shoulder, leading us all to the benches outside.

When we saw a car turn up into the driveway it was already mid-afternoon, the sun at a high point in the sky.

The two front doors opened and Charles flew out of the car along with Erik, a young beautiful woman following shortly.

"Raven!" Were the professor's first words as he ran to give his childhood friend a tight hug, Raven rigid in his hold, her eyes unfocused.

He turned to the rest of us and I slowly looked up, choosing to stare at his shirt rather his eyes. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

_What home?_

"We're not going home," Sean protested, sitting up, before motioning at Alex. "He's not going back to prison."

Charles' "What?" sounded on death ears.

"He killed Darwin," Alex added.

"All the more reason for you to leave," Charles stood his ground, trying to make the kids realise how dangerous the situation was. "This is over."

Raven stared at her friend. "Darwin's dead, Charles, and we can't even bury him."

Alex looked down, yet again lost in memory while Sean looked expectantly to the older mutant in front of him.

I buried my head in Simon's shoulder as he put his arms around me, his palm coming to a rest on the burnt edge of his jacket.

"We can avenge him."

For a moment I thought I was hearing things but then everyone else turned to look at the metal manipulating mutant. His eyes were shielded from us, his hands on his hips.

"Erik, a word please," Charles muttered as he turned to walk away and retreated a few paces, possibly aware we were still able to hear their conversation clearly.

I sat up and Simon's hand dropped from my arm, him sending a questioning glance towards me that I ignored.

"They're just kids."

I looked around our small group, agreeing with Charles. Sean seemed to huff at the statement but held his mouth shut.

Erik's shades left his eyes. "No, they were kids. Shaw has his army, we need ours."

"Army?" I voiced my question and stood up, my arms folded across my chest.

Charles turned to face us, sighing.

I looked down at the younger mutants, seeing them all look at him eagerly.

"We'll have to train," were Charles' forced words, and he scanned our group his eyes lingering on me and Simon. "All of us. Yes?"

"Yeah!" The boys, even Simon chorused while Raven merely nodded. I just stared, not really sure whether I should be agreeing or not. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, before nodding slowly.

"Well we can't stay here," Hank bit his lip worriedly. "Even if they re-opened the department. It's not safe. We have nowhere to go."

I looked down at my feet, acknowledging that fact. Simon and I were already on the run, possibly from the fact we were illegal immigrants, let alone from Shaw.

Charles seemed to think for a moment, before his eyes smiled. "Yes we do."

Moments later, we were all piled in the back of the army truck, Erik driving. Moira -the pretty CIA agent that introduced herself to us with a motherly smile- and Charles along with Raven were in their car. We were told we'll be going to Charles' house, though I doubted he had enough space to accommodate all of us.

I was currently sitting next to Simon, my head once again in his shoulder, Hank next to us. Sean and Alex sat on the seats in front of us, leaning onto each other and snoring loudly. Hank had his eyes closed, but I was not sure whether he was asleep or awake. We were all exhausted, and have been on the road for 3 hours now.

The silence was not uncomfortable, but it was heavy and stiff. Simon took one of my hands and scanned the small burns with his eyes, his fingers trailing the skin that will without a doubt scar.

"You haven't said a word," he voiced his concerns, dropping my hand onto my lap and leaning the back of his head on the back of the truck.

"I'm worried," I whispered, scanning the three other young faces. "They're all so young. There's potential, I'll admit that much. But Shaw is so powerful. We're not soldiers. I'm scared we're marching into a battle we're doomed to loose."

A bump on the uneven road shook the vehicle and Simon winced as his head banged the wall. Sean ended up sprawled over Alex, sneezing in his sleep and Hank's head rolled onto my shoulder, the young genius muttering under his breath.

"We'll be safe with Charles," Simon assured me, but I merely glared at the spot above Alex's bright hair. "He and Erik are both very powerful mutants and I believe Charles will help you control your abilities.

"I hope that's possible," I muttered, my words sounding sad even to myself. I shut my eyes before unpleasant memories could return.

I heard a cough from behind the sand coloured curtain hiding us from the drivers and had a sudden realisation that Erik can clearly hear every word of our conversation.

"Besides," Simon laughed, oblivious to the extra pair of listening ears. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

* * *

The nine of us stared at the huge house in front of us with our mouths agape, apart from Raven and Charles, whom if I may add was wearing a painfully smug smile.

Oh, I apologise. Not a house. A mansion. Not a house at all.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Nope, still in front of me.

Simon elbowed me in the stomach, wearing such a boyish grin on his face I almost laughed.

"So, this is yours..." Sean trailed off, as he crossed his arms.

"No, it's ours," Charles argued, his voice full of pride.

It didn't stop us from staring.

"Honestly, Charles, I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Erik's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

I couldn't help but laugh. Raven pushed past us to stand in between the two.

"Well it was a hardship softened by me."

I looked around at all the surrounding grounds, marveling at the trees and what seemed like a bloody forest behind the building.

"Come on. It's time for the tour."

Simon had to drag me by the arm and I stumbled before my eyes returned to the building in front of us.

I was sure we were about to enter a museum. With a home like this, Charles might as well have been royalty.

We actually were given a tour, much to our surprise. Or more precisely, merely pointed to the directions of where things are, apart from our bedrooms which we have been showed to. The house was empty, no maids running around and I wondered how lonely Charles must have been living in it, even if he had Raven for a friend.

We were shown to our bedrooms first, which were all on the same floor; the top one. Every single one looked over the vast land and trees, and I tried to contain my excitement when I noticed a pond on the far field.

We saw the kitchen, the living room, the gym and the other various rooms in the house that I couldn't recall before we could barely walk anymore and Sean stumbled on the stairs much to everyone's amusement. At that point Charles decided it was best for everyone to retire to bed early and those hungry were welcomed to make themselves food from what they can find in the kitchen cabinets. The boys grinned and all but ran downstairs while I simply assured Charles, Erik and Raven that I can find the way back to my room by myself.

I lost my way. Twice.

But there's no need for them to know of my terrible sense of direction.

I walked into my room and closing the door behind me took in a deep breath before observing it more closely. A large window overlooking the grounds was opposite me. To the wall on my right, there was a double bed, bedside cabinets on either side. Along the wall on my left there seemed to be a wardrobe, a book shelf, a chest of draws, and table with a chair near by, and a vanity mirror rested on the wall.

I couldn't help but let a content sigh escape my lips. This is the first time in years that I have a normal room to call my own. A huge room at that. There was enough space to wrestle. I walked over to the bed and let myself fall into the sheets face first, only moments later rolling over to the floor to cough at the dust that I raised in the process.

This house must have been abandoned or something. Laughing slightly at my own foolishness I stood back up and took off my shoes, my feet reveling at the feel of a soft carpet rather than rough leather. I shed the jacket off too, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor before crawling underneath the covers and closing my eyes.

And for once in my life, I was not met by shouting, or banging of doors or the little patters of rat's feet on the cold cement floors or the white noise of a flickering light bulb. I was met by silence. Peace.

Finally.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for this chapter being so short. And I am aware of the painful fact it was boring. I'm planning to fully develop Nadia's character within the next few chapters which I'll try to get out as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: This is basically the flashback of when Shaw attempted to recruit Nadia, which resulted in her and Simon running to America. I didn't mean for the flashback to be the whole chapter, but I guess inspiration hit me and I got carried away. I also wanted to reveal a little more about Simon, especially how deeply involved he was into the world of organised crime, just by doing little odd jobs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-MEN.**

**P.S: I don't own the names 'The Krays' or 'The Sabinis'. Both were real organised crime families based in the East of London. I merely took the names and some facts and added to them to fit this chapter of the story. Also, I do not own 'Meyer Lansky' who's also a real historical figure. I took what and who he was, and gave him a personality (I highly doubt he smuggled people across the borders, ha. I just wanted to give him that strangely kind yet creepy as hell gangster feel of the 60s.!).**

* * *

_"-And you are so very, very beautiful..." Simon slurred with a goofy smile while the young redhead in front of him scoffed before sitting up from her bar stool she straightened up her dress and, with a final disgusted glance at my best friend, marched to find another seat at the opposite end of the pub._

_I couldn't help but laugh at Simon's confused expression. "Hey, what did I say?" he hiccupped before turning around and ordering another pint._

_"Oh no, you don't!" I stood up from my seat from a couple of tables over and marched over to him, pulling him from his seat by the back of his white shirt. "We are going back home!"_

_"But I want another!" Simon protested, attempting to free himself from my grasp._

_Ha, like I was about to let that happen._

_"You had four pints already! We are going home, right now!" I repeated, pulling the drunk behind me, ignoring the amused and disgusted looks from the other people at the pub. I only let go of Simon's arm when the cold air of an evening hit us and the door of the Inn shut firmly behind us._

_"I could have scored with that chick," Simon glared at me, suddenly very sober._

_I raised an eyebrow, before shivering in my red, short sleeved dress and Simon's black blazer. "I don't even know what that means," I laughed, looking around._

_Simon scoffed and ran a hand through his hair as he gave one last pained look to the pub and started leading our way home. I barely had enough time to jump out of the way of a skidding bike, only to narrowly avoid two more. The two t__eenage boys following the first kid mumbled out their apologies as they too disappeared around the corner. Shaking my head and pulling the jacket closer around me I jogged to catch up with Simon and fell into step by his side._

_"Bowler Hat contacted me, he's got another job." Simon's voice broke the silence._

_I frowned. "Bowler Hat has too many ties with the Krays," I voiced, keeping quiet about personal dislike of the man. His name came from his fondness of bowler hats, which not only did not suit him, but were often of the most ridiculous colours. The man stunk of Cuban cigars and Caribbean Rum, a token of his close ties with London's version of the American Mafia._

_"The Krays are nowhere near as big as the Sabinis were. Besides, the men are not that bad. Some of them are quite merry," Simon grinned down at me before taking my arm and looping it through his elbow when he noticed five shady figures walking our way. We ignored their hungry looks and kept on walking, only resuming our conversation when I sensed them turn around the corner._

_"They are vile men who have taken advantage of the post-war depression to meddle in organised crime," I shot back, glaring at him._

_It didn't wipe the smile off Simon's face. If anything, he just smiled wider, his chest rumbling with silent laughter. "You seem to forget that those 'Vile men' are the only reason why I survived as a child."_

_I sighed, dropping my glare and tightening my grip on Simon's arm. "I know, I know." By no means did Simon ever meet those gangsters. But where's organised crime, there's always a need for people to do the dirty work. Bowler Hat was not the only link the Krays had with branches to surrounding towns, he was not even the only one in Manchester, but if you needed something done, something illegal, he was the man who will get the job done._

_"The jobs are nothing like those gangster films they make in America," Simon reasoned. "Here they are never that dangerous. It's usually petty theft, maybe fraud."_

_My eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "But you must agree that there must be more to it than that. Have you heard of the explosion that happened just a week ago over in Liverpool? People have been saying that the Krays are behind it. The shootings are happening more frequently. There's rumours of them trying to establish a link with the Americans."_

_Simon gave me a hard look and I looked away as we continued our walk home in silence. A thought was eating away at me, a whisper that told me Simon was hiding something from me._

_The look he gave me signified that I noticed something I wasn't supposed to know._

_That worried me._

_If Simon wasn't an orphan, I doubted he would have meddled in crime. Sure, he's a show off. He can even be a truly cocky bastard if he wishes but I always knew his heart was in the right place. He would never directly hurt the innocent._

_But working for those shady people made him a much darker person. His heart was filling with anger, we would argue more and he would lash out, hitting the walls or storming out. It pained me to see him so worried._

_When he was a boy, this was the way one could survive on the streets. Now that I had somewhat of an income, there wasn't much need for Simon to go out to the jobs often, but those people, they never really let you go. There's only so many missions you can refuse before they come asking questions, most often armed with guns._

_By the time we stood in front of the blocks of flats, the silence has morphed from tense to comfortable and I knew somewhere along the way we have forgiven each other. I held the main door open for him as he fished the keys out of his pocket and followed him up the three flights of stairs to where our apartment was. Despite his alcohol consumption his hand did not shake as he turned the lock and I kicked off my heels, lucky to be rid of them._

_The small, messy apartment never looked more appealing. The flat was small containing only one bedroom with a double bed, one bathroom, a small kitchen, a decent sized living room and somewhat unreliable pipe work but to me and Simon it was home._

_While he momentarily passed out on the sofa -as it was his turn to sleep there that night anyways- not even bothering to change out of his grey suit trousers and shirt or his dress shoes, I cleaned up a little. Picked up the stray clothes and papers, checked that there's enough hot water for a bath and changed to a more comfortable attire of light blue linen trousers and a pink short sleeved shirt with a warm grey jumper._

_I made both of us a mug of tea while glancing at the clock hung on the kitchen wall. Only 10pm. The sudden scent of a freshly baked cottage pie reminded me that the elderly couple living next door has their Friday night supper around that time._

_I grinned when the smell made Simon groan and his belly rumbled._

_"I wish they would have invited us over again," he muffled into an arm rest._

_I walked over to him and placed the two mugs of tea in front of Simon. "Last time, you ate a whole half of the apple pie," I reminded him with a small glare. He lifted his head only to give me a sheepish smile._

_The elderly couple also attempted to teach me to bake a turkey. The woman declared that a young wife should know how to cook a good turkey. I tried for the hundredth time to tell her that me and Simon weren't married or involved romantically in any way, but the elderly couple would just wave off my words, telling me I shouldn't chop the onions for the stuffing so small or they would not provide enough texture._

_I settled myself onto the floor and taking my mug I raised it to my lips before a knock sounded._

_Simon was half way through reaching for his mug when his head snapped towards the door at the sound. "Who the hell knocks at ten in the evening," Simon grumbled as he stood up from the sofa and stalked over to answer the door._

_I stood up too, placing my tea on the table and before following Simon I threw my feet into a pair of old sneakers laying around, out of common decency rather than actual need for footwear._

_I wasn't even able to make it to the cluttered hallway when I was pushed back as two figures marched into our living room and I heard a small "hey!" that sounded like Simon._

_The first of the two was a man in his prime, with sleeked back shiny brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes scanned the surroundings before he chuckled. "Cosy place you two have here. Did we interrupt the tea party?"_

_His companion was a tall, pale, beautiful blonde dressed all in tight white clothing accompanied by heels that sent hollow footsteps along the wooded floor._

_"Your friends?" I asked Simon as he puffed into the living room, red in the face. The glare he had trained on the two was more of an answer than I needed. Immediately, I tensed, wary of the two._

_The blonde turned to look at me and smiled. "Shaw," she addressed the man in white and I moved closer to Simon who placed a hand on my back._

_When the man's eyes found me he grinned and opened his arms wide as if welcoming an old friend. "Nadia Smith!"_

_I stiffened and took an involuntary step back. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Sebastian Shaw," his smile didn't leave his face despite the cold reception and he motioned to the blonde beside him. "This is my beautiful partner, Emma frost. We are here to talk about your... abilities."_

_My eyes widened and I found myself choking on empty air before glaring at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The man's smile fell from a happy one to a disappointed one. I pointedly ignored the blonde as she was staring at me in a way that unnerved me._

_"I think you should leave," Simon spoke up but neither of the two did as much as look at him. "Perhaps you didn't hear me; I suggest you leave our home now."_

_Shaw, as he introduced himself, 'tsk'ed us before pacing around the room, addressing us. "I am here to propose a deal. Join us. We represent the Hellfire Club." The smile was back on his face._

_"And what exactly is the cause that we'll be joining?" Simon enquired, taking a warning step towards Shaw. Frost however stepped in front of him and gave him a smile. Such a smile that if it was any other situation, Simon would be using a cheesy pick up line by now. Her eyes flickered to me before she turned to diamond. Simon and I jumped back, our backs hitting the wall. With a smile, she turned back to normal._

_"There's no need to be afraid of us. You have a great ability, Nadia, one that we need. If you join us the reward will be much more than money. It will be freedom." I looked around, but no one has spoken, yet the voice was clear as day. I looked at the man, then at the woman and as her blue eyes squinted the voice rang yet again. "Join us."_

_I tried not to gape in horror when the pieces fell together and I reached for Simon's shirt for support. "You're inside my head."_

_"That's right. You're not the only one with a mutation." This time her voice rang aloud, I could tell by the way Simon stiffened and his glare changed course from the man to the blonde telepath._

_I have never met another mutant before. Neither has Simon. We would have been overjoyed if it wasn't for the tension in the room. I gulped and found my voice. "And what if we refuse?"_

_"Then we'll have to persuade you." Despite the sly, mischievous, flirty smile she gave us I had a feeling that the meaning of the statement was far more sinister._

_So I did the first thing that would come to anyone in a similar situation. I bolted. With Simon a few steps ahead of me already._

_However just as we reached the door our path was blocked by a puff of red and black smoke and when it cleared in its place stood a man._

_No, not a man._

_The creature was red, dressed in a black suit, down to a red tail that twitched behind him. Simon rammed into him and the man kicked my friend, sending him flying through the hall way to skid back into the living room. I screamed, stumbling back, staring at the man in horror. And it took me all I had not to start yelling that the Devil himself stood in my hallway._

_With every step he took towards me, I shuffled backward on my elbows until I hit a solid wall and a groan that reached my ears informed me that it was Simon. Hurriedly I turned around, helping my friend to rise into a standing position but he stumbled onto the floor again, and I blinked away tears before facing Shaw._

_"Why are you doing this?" I pleaded to him._

_Frost cocked her head to the side while Shaw crouched in front of me with a painfully kind smile. "We are mutants, like you, Nadia. We ought to stick together. How long do you think you'll last, hiding like this? They'll find you and they'll hurt you. Rightfully, too. It's only natural for them to fight their own extinction."_

_"Extinction?" I frowned. "Who's talking about extinction?"_

_"We are the children of the atom," Shaw growled at me, his face dangerously close and I didn't doubt for a moment that whatever ability he possesses could kill me in a blink of an eye. "We are the superior race. It's time we are given our rightful position as leaders. Our purpose? World domination. And you, Nadia, will help us."_

_By the end of his speech I was shaking my head. "You're a lunatic."_

_He nodded to the blonde who focused her eyes on me and suddenly I lost the feel of Simon by my side._

_It came like a crashing wave._

_At first, nothing more than the sound of a pin dropping on the cement floor._

_Then a screeching sound of a heavy cellar's doors closing shut, scraping on the ground. A brief flash of darkness._

_When I looked at Shaw, I didn't see him anymore. Instead I saw another man. One that I loved and hated with all of my heart._

_I screamed, scrambling to get away from him, shrieking for him to stay away. A pair of hands grabbed my arms but I pushed them away, ignoring a shout of my name._

_A flash of white and my head was being emerged into ice cold water before pulled back out by my hair. I winced, the ropes that tied me to the chair digging into my arms. My right ear was ringing and the left could hear nothing but dark curses._

_I blinked and I was back at the apartment. My rib and the back of my neck were burning and I clutched at both, yelling out in frustration when applying pressure didn't help ease the pain. I reached for Simon but he wasn't to my left anymore, instead he was now to my right, spotting a bloody nose and a split lip along with a black eye, something he didn't have a moment ago._

_I turned back to Shaw and attempted to get up but my knees buckled and I fell back again, my back hitting the wall painfully. My vision flashed red, my eyes rang with screams and for a second, everything was on fire._

_Shaw crouched before me again and I focused on his gaze, feeling a warm and wet hand that I recognised as Simon's slip into mine. I couldn't hear him, but my blurry vision was clear enough for me to read his lips._

_"Well?"_

_Then my vision turned black._

_I woke up to a cold glass of water being pressed to my lips. I got up with a jolt, staggering to my feet and almost falling over when a firm hand pushed me to rest against a wall._

_"Whoa, careful there, beautiful!"_

_The voice was familiar and I looked to see who it was that saved my balance. A bright yellow bowler hat hurt my eyes before a smiling face and a dark moustache came into view, along with a grey suit._

_"Bowler Hat?" My greeting came out as more of a question._

_"That's right, sweetheart," he grinned._

_My head was turned away from the strong smell of cigars and rum and Simon's face came into the view. Then a glass was thrust into my hands and realising how dry my throat was I greedily downed the water._

_A hand was feeling my forehead, and then rubbing my arms together to warm me up before I even realised I was cold._

_Events of the night rushed into my head like a punch to the stomach. And the screams returned. I fell back onto the ground as Bowler hat released a sound of protest._

_"Shaw, he-"_

_"I know," Simon silenced me with a finger over my mouth. Rubbing my arms to soothe me. "We're safe now."_

_"To the courtesy of me," I turned as Bowler Hat said those words and grinned at me. "You're very welcome." I was certain he moved to kiss my hand but I was pulled to my feet by Simon, and my trousers were dusted off._

_My friend gave me one last look over and turned to his 'boss' of sorts. "Is he here yet?"_

_Bowler Hat checked his pocket watch. "There's still ten minutes. You know how he likes to be fashionably, exactly on time. I'll go see if his boat is visible." With that, the rather short and stocky man disappeared._

_As I looked around the tall dark buildings and the dark sky I turned to Simon. His injuries seemed to be cleaned up and I cleared my throat, catching his attention._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Outskirts of Liverpool, by the docks. It's early morning."_

_I nodded, before sighing and reaching for Simon's hands again. Dried blood and dirt. I ignored the texture, instead taking comfort in the warm. "I thought I was going to die." I swallowed the lump in my throat before a question popped in my head and I raised my eyes to meet his. "How did we get away?"_

_Simon smiled, looking up into the sky. "Seems like Shaw, if that is even his real name, didn't do his research as well as he should have. They didn't know about my mutation. When I turned invisible, they seemed too confused for it to be an act. For a second I panicked, but the blonde couldn't read my mind -I assume that's what she was doing to you- so I took the chance and ran with you over my shoulder. I contacted Bowler Hat and here we are."_

_"How is he going to help- Wait. Do you think it was a good idea to contact him in the first place?" Now I had too many questions. I tried to sort them into an organised order but my head was starting to split with pain again._

_Simon faced me again, and the corners of his lips twitched. "Bowler Hat is smarter than he looks. When he wishes, he can be really smart. Remember those rumours about the Krays attempting to contact the American Mafia? Well they are true. The link's name is Meyer Lansky, and he agreed to meet us here tonight. He can smuggle us over to America."_

_"America!?" I almost screeched. "America!"_

_"Calm down!" Simon silenced me, looking around, then after a moment continuing. "We can't stay here, Nadia. I don't think the whole of England is enough for us to hide from Shaw. We have to escape. And this Lansky guy offered us help. He says he can't refuse to help the 'Invisible Boy' who has done so much for him._

_I gave Simon a wary glance. "Invisible boy?"_

_My friend continued, ignoring my question. "They already have all the documents we need and we'll leave soon, on the same ship as Lansky."_

_I simply nodded, struggling to let all the information sink in. This was the only moment that I was proud of what Simon did for a living._

_"He's here!" Bowler Hat's voice reached us and I turned to see his head poking out from around the corner as he frantically motioned for us to follow him._

_Simon threw a hand around my shoulder as he led me to the docks. The old port was deserted, only a few lonely boats swaying in the wind. At the end of the wooden bridge was a small steam ship, a few guys patrolling the sides and two suited men standing by the wooden board that acted as an entrance._

_Bowler Hat and Simon's conversation was quiet, but I could still make out what they were saying._

_"Are you sure he'll agree to this?" Was Simon's question as the two men straightened and even in the dark I could see bulges in their coats where they most likely held their firearms._

_Bowler Hat's response was rushed and whispered. "Just don't insult him and hope he's in a good mood. He's a very dangerous and powerful man, as I'm sure you know. But believe me when I say this, you will not find a more trustworthy man when it comes to requests like yours."_

_"You mean I'll have to talk to him?" Simon's voice skipped to a high pitch than usual and I would have laughed. As we grew nearer to the water, my head cleared up. The screams faded into a complete silence and I let the calmness that the open water held wash over me with an assurance of peace._

_"I'm sure he'll help you, you're a mutant after all. You'll see what I mean."_

_I almost stopped walking, glaring at the side of my friend's face when I heard Bowler Hat's words. "'Mutant'? Just how many people know this fact?"_

_He wouldn't even face me when he answered. "Just the ones who need to."_

_When we approached the men I was pulled away from Simon and one of them patted me down, making sure I didn't hold a weapon, as the other guy did the same to Simon. Then they turned to Bowler Hat but before they touched him, he gave them his pistol. After that they checked for anything else and soon after we were ushered onto the ship and I moved closer to Simon when the board wobbled under our weight._

_In front of wooden doors to a cabin there stood one more soldier. He greeted Bowler Hat before opening the doors and as our trio walked in, he closed them behind us._

_The inside of the cabin was a sharp contrast to the darkness of the night. Immediately we were hit with a scent of tobacco, wine and roast pork. The candles gave the room a golden glow, the red coloured armchairs surrounding a rich wooden table were nicely worn, by the window there was an old desk, cluttered with papers. To our left, the wall was made entirely out of bookshelves filled from floor to ceiling with books. A man in a grey suit was placing a volume back into the third shelf from the top._

_Then he turned to face us, and when his dark eyes fell upon us, his face broke into a knowing smile. "So you are the ones? By all means, sit down," he motioned to the armchairs as he made his way to the desk and from an old cabinet produced a glass bottle of brandy. "You will not be needed, Charlie."_

_Bowler Hat nodded to us and Simon before leaving. I panicked when Simon left my side and quickly followed him, only to sit down on the two armchairs. It was impossible to get comfortable despite the soft fabric and I sat stiffly, alert, trying to look at anything but the aging man with the American accent._

_Simon cleared his throat as Lansky poured himself a glass and downed it, before returning it along with the bottle to the cabinet._

_"You're mutants," his voice was dark, rough and he turned to face us at the heels of his shoes._

_Simon nodded. "I was told Bowler Hat informed you of our situation."_

_"Yes he has," the man offered us somewhat of a smile. I'd rather he glared. The smile was sinister, a warning. It spoke of what he was, what he did. I averted my eyes. "You are here, Mr Edwards and Ms Smith, because you are in trouble."_

_I looked sideways at Simon, to see him perfectly relaxed. But I knew from the way he clenched his jaw that the gears in his head were turning, formulating the right words to choose. "Yes, we are."_

_"Now I have been told you're running from some powerful mutants. The bad guys. Hellsfire Club: the ones who desire world domination. Now I don't like that: they could come after me. You know what would be the easiest thing for me to do?" Me and Simon stayed silent as the guy morphed his hands into a gun and mock shot me, then Simon. "To shoot you. Both!"_

_I looked at Simon uneasily but he offered no comfort. Instead, I laced my arms together and shut my eyes for a moment, before opening them again to look at the gangster. He sat down on his leather chair behind the desk and lit a cigar, leaning back on his chair and addressing Simon._

_"But you see I am a man of honour. I propose to you a deal. You do one more job for me, in America. You deliver a package to a location that I tell you, without being seen or heard. Not a problem for you, no? If you agree to do the job, I give you papers and smuggle you over to Seattle. Now after you do the job, I will ask of you for no more favours. Freedom. As long as you don't speak of me, I won't speak of you and you will never see me, or any of my representatives again. Your lady friend would appreciate this, eh? Think of it as repayment for the wonderful work you have done. So, what do you say?"_

_"Agreed," Simon replied without missing a beat. Lansky let out a burly laugh before standing up and walking over to us, clapping my friend on the shoulder._

_"May I ask you a question?" I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth but Simon's warning gaze urged me to go on._

_The American turned to me with an expectant smile. "Yes, my love?"_

_"Why are you helping us?" I was honestly curious._

_He laughed again, letting out a puff of smoke from his cigar. "Ah, believe me, it will be a shame to lose such a great young man." He clapped Simon's shoulder again, this time so hard, my friend stumbled forward, covering his yelp with an awkward cough and a forced laugh. "You kids, are mutants. My niece, you see, is one too. And I want her to grow up to be a beautiful young lady who loves me, just like you."_

_I smiled and the man grinned, clapping his hands together. Simon's face washed with relief. "Well now that this is sorted, leave me. I have work to do. The end cabin is yours, although you will be sharing with two young girls, which I'm sure won't be a problem."_

_I have never left a room so quickly in my life._

_The man who stood outside the office showed us to our cabin and I prepared myself to welcome two new faces for the next few weeks -or however long the journey was- but the room was empty. Only one double sized bed. When I asked one of the men about the two girls, he looked at me as if I've grown two heads before realisation crossed his face and he laughed, shutting the door behind him as he left, leaving my question hanging in the air._

_I was enveloped in a hug by Simon who held me so close, I almost lost my breath. But soon, I lifted my arms to hug him back just a tightly._

_"We're safe," he whispered, again and again. "We're safe, we're safe."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took so long to update. This particular chapter has been annoying me, I've been re-reading it a thousand times, trying to make it better but I guess this shall be the final outcome, even if I'm not too happy about it. This will contain a lot of flashbacks, but you know what that means, we will finally learn of Nadia's past. Well, not all of it of course, I still kept quiet about a few things but I guess I like the way the memories turned out. Hope you enjoy this!  
**Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own the X-MEN. However, I do own Simon, Nadia and her family.

* * *

"_Nadia, don't fall behind!"_

_I took my eyes off a beautiful lady dressed as an angel and looked at my father. His black suit contrasted harshly with the costumes of the festival and his smile was hard, his right hand that held a scar near the thumb outstretched towards me, waiting._

_Yet I smiled, taking his hand, for his grey eyes might have been cold but I loved him dearly._

_His large hand surrounded mine and I was pulled along, my heavy school bag constantly hitting the back of my knees as we quickly made our way through the celebration happening in the town square._

_I looked upon the costumes of dragons, devils, angels, clowns and queens with longing eyes, a part of me wishing I could join in the celebration._

_It was the first year since the war that the economy revived. Shops that were closed for more than a decade were cleaning the dust from the mirrors, welcoming customers inside. The prices fell, food wasn't rationed anymore in most of the towns. England was getting back on her feet and people were celebrating._

_The war was a thing of the past. People were now concerned about the working conditions, the lack of rights for women, the increased population of ethnic minorities and the upcoming election for the prime minister._

_But I did not care for such things._

_All that a ten year old like me cared about was what my mother will be making for dinner that evening, will my father have to work throughout the weekend and whether or not will my brother stop stealing my dolls and setting them on fire in the back yard._

_During my pondering I did not notice we have stopped moving and father has dropped the grip on my arm. When I looked up, he was holding a small hand in a death grip, before pushing it away from him and sending the owner of the hand to the ground._

"_Bloody pickpockets," my father growled, replacing his wallet to the inside pocket of his coat. I cocked my head to the side before looking at the young boy at my feet._

_His head was lowered, people around us taking no notice of his presence. He refused to look at us as he stood up shakily on his feet and brushed the mud off his worn waistcoat. I took in his stringy, shoulder length blonde hair and the ugly bruise he sported around his left eye._

_A hand tugged at my wrist and I lost the sight of the pickpocket as we escaped the rowdy crowd of the festival, me jogging to keep up with my father's long steps._

* * *

I took in a deep breath, awaiting Raven's reaction.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before her face split into a grin and her throat bubbled with girlish laughter. "Is that really how you met?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my tea and letting a fond smile graze my face as the warm and old taste hit my throat. Raven marched into the kitchen this morning in search of a conversation partner. I tried to run away –in every sense of the word- but felt compelled to tell her about how I and Simon met for the first time after she shared as to how Charles discovered her in the very same room we were sitting in when they were both naught but children.

I kept quiet about the fact that this particular memory was not only the first time I met Simon, but it was one of the few fond memories I had of my father. Later that day he had given me and my brother a kite, having purchased it at one of the stands at the festival when I wasn't looking.

The conversation from then on was rather one sided if I must admit. Raven chattered about the hardness of her childhood up until she met Charles, when she was unofficially adopted into the family. The two rarely ventured apart, having bonded in being the only two mutants that either one knew about. The girl's adoration for the man was so obvious; I had to keep myself from smiling.

She told me about convincing the CIA and meeting Moira, Hank and Erik.

"So, what else is there to know about your power?" Raven inquired as she took a huge mouthful of her cereal.

I stiffened, pausing in mid-sip, the hot liquid burning my lips. "What do you mean?"

Raven finished chewing her food and swallowed before continuing. "Back in the room with the others…"she interrupted herself and looked down, as the memory of Darwin invaded her mind. I offered her a sad smile as she shook her head and attempted to ask again. "You said you can manipulate water but it felt like you were holding something back."

As I racked my brain for an answer we were joined by a third person who rubbed their eyes sleepily. My existence was forgotten for a moment as Raven shot Hank a dreamy smile and I smiled into my drink before excusing myself.

I poured myself another cup while Raven muttered something about the British and their love of tea. I simply stuck my tongue out at her and made my way out of the kitchen, greeting a tired Charles on the way who smiled at me, almost tripping over the bump on the carpet in the process. I hid my laughter with a cough while he simply ignored me, shuffling into the kitchen at a much quicker pace.

I made my way over the staircase, mentally memorizing the way. Seems like finding my way into the kitchen was much easier than trying to find my way back from it. Luckily, I only made one wrong turn and soon enough stood outside Simon's room.

I knocked once before turning the handle and entering.

Simon's room was an exact mirror image of mine except his held a fireplace which immediately filled my belly with slight envy. I drowned the feeling with tea and turned to my friend who was still inside the bed, his head under the covers.

"Simon?" I called, making my way over to him, trying not to trip over the disregarded clothing around the room.

An incoherent mumble reached me from under the sheets. I grinned, stopping in my way and simply plopping down on the floor cross legged, slurping at my drink as noisily as I could.

Slowly the covers moved and blonde head crawled into sight. Our eyes level, he glared at me while I simply hummed happily, my tummy warm.

If anything could get Simon out of bed, it was food.

I waited in his room while he showered and dressed, soon playing with the empty mug in my hands. I looked down at my attire of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt and frowned for a moment.

I didn't realise Simon was ready and calling my name until he wrenched the mug out of my hands and held it out of my reach. I looked up to meet his brown eyes and for a second I paused.

It sometimes annoyed me how he looked at me. Like I was a helpless child, like I constantly needed protection, someone to look after me.

"How did you sleep last night?"

I opened my mouth to offer a sarcastic return before I closed it again, decided to actually tell the truth this time. "I dreamt about our last day in England."

Simon's eyes flickered with recognition. "Ah."

"I want to get better," my voice was quieter than I wished and I mentally scolded myself, looking away from my friend. "I want to learn to control it."

A hand forced my head to look up and I found Simon's face, staring at me with determination. "You will."

With that he dragged me to the kitchen where he ate his bodyweight in eggs and bacon and toast.

We wasted no time in starting to train. Quiet a few of us needed to get our fitness levels up and soon enough Sean and Hank were being made to run laps around the house. As I passed one of the downstairs sitting rooms I noticed Raven starting to lift some weights. We waved at each other before I made my way out through the door, breathing in the fresh air.

Walking around to the back yard –or to be precise, more of a forest really- I noticed Charles, Erik and Moira deep in conversation. I greeted the trio, walking down the steps into the fields. I passed a huffing Alex and Hank and smirked at the pair, paying them no mind.

"Nadia!"

Ah. There he was. Simon was lounging next to a pond along with Alex, who had taken a slight liking to my friend. Simon must have asked him to join us as the two of them wore grey t-shirts, grey jogging pants and vests.

All provided by Charles.

I was wearing grey jogging pants too but like raven, I opted for a white tank top, a grey jumper tied at my waist.

When I got to the two, Simon didn't waste any time greeting each other. Alex could only blink when my friend lunged for me, only giving me enough time to throw my water bottle to my left.

He tackled me to the ground and I winced when my head came in contact with the hard soil. Grunting, I rolled us over so I was on the top and straddling his legs, reached for his neck.

Simon has always been stronger than me. He slapped away my arms and gripping my shoulders, used his torso to throw me over his head. I rolled for a few metres before finding my footing and stood up, blocking a punch from Simon with my lower arm. Grabbing a hold of his wrist, I twisted it behind his back, kicking him and sending my friend flying a few steps, almost crashing into Alex.

As my friend stood up, shaking the grass from his hair, I rubbed at my collarbones where Simon's palms were digging in. The bastard was not afraid to hit me in my weak spots.

Alex threw me a glare at which I simply stuck my tongue out, sparring having already put me in a good mood. The two blondes exchanged a glance before simultaneously pouncing on me.

I could only manage a not so girly yell.

* * *

I looked up at the small television. It flickered twice before going completely static. Simon growled, standing up from the sofa and stalking over to the metal box. He banged it on the side a couple of times.

I rolled my eyes, damping a white towel into the bowl of water. "You're going to break it."

The television flickered again before the picture resumed, clearer than before. Simon threw me a victorious glance, which I pointedly ignored, and made his way back to the sofa.

During the middle of our sparring session Charles interrupted us and whisked Alex away to train, the young man giving us a nervous glance. We offered him encouraging smiles before deciding to retire and clean up our wounds. That's how we ended up in the main living room, having showered and changed our clothes.

Once Simon sat down I dabbed the towel to his head, him hissing in pain causing me to roll my eyes again. "Stop acting like a baby!" Simon muttered under his breath but stayed in the seat. A particularly annoying wound above his eyebrow refused to stop bleeding. Alex had a strong punch.

_"...president Kennedy has signed a formal proclamation, setting up a blockade of all missiles bound for Cuba. The Soviet Union has termined it 'a step along the road to unleashing a thermo-nuclear war'."_

I frowned and glared at the television, the two newscasters exchanging a wary glance.

Simon frowned. "It's strange. You'd think the nations wouldn't be this eager to jump into the third war in this century." He took the towel from my hands and held it against his forehead, closing his left eye. I nodded, drowning out the rest of the news report.

Perhaps America wasn't the safest place to run to. Shaw found us, without even really trying. And now the country was threatened with nuclear war.

Wait.

I observed as Simon took the towel away from his head, observing the blood on the fabric. He leaned in his seat to look towards one of the wall length mirrors in between the tall bookshelves. He frowned, sitting too far away to see whether the wound has stopped bleeding.

"You're right, it is strange."

Simon turned to me, his good eyebrow raised in question. I took the towel away from him, moving his hair out of the way to check the wound. I smiled and nodded, telling him that the wound has in fact stopped bleeding. He grinned before leaning back on the chair with his arms crossed, glaring out through the window. Even though his eyes weren't on the television, I knew he listened to every word from the news report.

I on the other hand, did not. I found it hard to stop the thoughts from racing in my head.

The first few weeks after Shaw tried to get us to join his little club, me and Simon researched all that we could find about mutants through old newspapers, books. Even though most of people still kept quiet about the subject, we managed to find enough information. We even found the articles that Charles wrote for his university in one of Seatle's libraries. We didn't tell him of course, the guy's ego was already overflowing, though I was quite sure he knew anyways.

Shaking my head and cursing myself at getting carried away, I forced myself to think about Shaw again. The words he first told us rang in my head. World domination. Shaw was powerful, very powerful.

He was powerful enough to manipulate the world's most powerful nations into a war.

_"Nadia!"_

I recognised the voice immediately, but not the source. I looked around the room, just to double check. Me and Simon were the only ones in there and the latter was acting as if he didn't hear Charles call my name.

_"It's your turn."_

I knew immediately what he meant. Charles decided for every single one of us to train using our powers separately at first. More specifically, Alex and I. It didn't take a genius to figure out that our powers were unstable.

Excusing myself, I put the towel on the desk, almost having forgotten I was holding it. Before I left, Simon squeezed my hand, reassuring me that everything was alright. I gave him a tight smile, my feet scuffing along the carpet as I made my way out and down the hall.

I was not looking forward to this.

Well, this morning I was, and a part of me still agreed but the weight of the situation seemed to catch up with me.

As I made my way outside I passed a miserable looking Alex. I gave him a smile but the man didn't give me as much as a glance as he passed, his shoulders sagging. I almost opened my mouth to comfort him but stopped myself.

I understood how he felt and if I was in the same situation, I wouldn't have wanted anyone around me. Not the people that I could hurt.

Sighing as the main door shut, I made my way outside to see a stressed Charles stand where he was earlier that day conversing with Erik and Moira.

Making my way towards him I noticed Sean and Hank still outside. At a first glance the two looked like close friends enjoying their break from exercise but upon observing closer I chuckled, realising that Hank was chattering about something, his voice stuttering on every other word while Sean was trying to ignore every word his companion said.

"Good evening, Nadia."

Charles greeted me aloud this time, not just in my head. I looked at the sky, seeing the sun just at the top of the trees in the distance. Must have been around 6 or 7pm. The time went quicker than I thought.

I nodded my head in greeting, coming to stand next to the young professor, leaning my hands on the railing. My eyes scanned the fields again, wondering what it would have been like to grow up here.

"I'm glad Alex gets along with you and Simon," Charles broke the silence also leaning on the railing, his presence comforting. "He's a nice kid, but he's used to isolation due to his mutation. You two are similar. While others might need to learn to get better at using their abilities, you and him need to learn to control what you already have."

I turned to him, seeing his eyes on me. I shifted uncomfortably and instead of answering I turned back to watch the sun.

He sighed. "Nadia, I know it's hard-"

"Do you?" I interrupted him before I could stop myself, my lips in a tight line. I cursed, sending him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he smiled before his eyes turned serious. "I won't force you to tell us your life story."

Sensing a third presence I looked behind us, seeing Erik slowly walk our way, looking at his hands. He was wearing a black polo-neck jumper and a pair of brown trousers, his hair gelled back. Charles was wearing a shirt and trousers and next to the pair, I felt significantly underdressed in my pair of black jogging pants and a red t-shirt that Raven was kind enough to let me borrow.

Erik came to stand on my other side and for a moment I stiffened, feeling trapped. Then I heard Charles' soothing voice in my head, telling me to calm down and although I was a little annoyed he started to reach into my head, I smiled gratefully.

"If it makes it easier, you don't have to tell us everything," Erik spoke up and I looked up at him, scanning his face. My eyes flickered down to where I saw the tattooed numbers a while ago before meeting his. In his blue irises I could see the pain and loneliness that was somewhat familiar. "Just the parts that link to your mutation.

I chuckled, dropping my gaze to my hands and interlocking my fingers together. If only they knew that I almost didn't have a past that didn't involve my mutation.

I took in a deep breath before beginning.

"I grew up in a religious family of four. My father was in the military and fought in the Second World War as a general, his own father having fought in the first. My mother was a part time secretary in a publishing company that bankrupted during the war and from then on took care of my brother and me." I looked at Charles and offered him a pained smile. "We were… normal, loved."

Perhaps this information was irrelevant to Charles and Erik and for a second I regretted telling them, but then I shook my head. It was extremely important. They needed to know that before it all, I was happy.

"I first discovered my mutation when I was five, though then I didn't truly understand what was going on. I would unconsciously make little, live water sculptures. I… I guess the reason it never manifested until later was that I would always lose concentration whenever I felt another presence so no-one ever walked in on me.

"It was Simon who introduced me to the term 'mutant'. Boy, we were so happy. Neither of us has ever met anyone else who was different. It was our little secret."

My voice trailed off, a smile on my face. I looked at Erik to see him staring at me expectantly, and I swallowed lowering my gaze.

* * *

"_Nadia! Look!" I rolled my eyes before turning around and glaring at Robert. The little devil thought that just because today was his 10th birthday he was the centre of attention. He was doing a handstand, his legs wavering in the air before he fell backwards, crying out when his back hit the grass, his red birthday cap squished as it fell behind him._

_I rolled my eyes again and turned back to watching the calm lake. A lone fisherman was sailing in his boat and I looked down at my bare feet that were immerged in the water, my white summer dress pooling around my knees. I splashed the water, wondering how hard I would have to kick it for the wave to soak the fisherman._

_I squinted my eyes. He was so far away._

"_NADIA!"_

_Argh. Mother and Father went for a walk in the nearby forest, not wanting for me and my brother to overhear, but my god, if Robert was to say one more word-_

"_Look! I can do the crab!"_

_I fell on my back, continuing to ignore him. The little bastard had the nerve to come and shake me. "You're not watching!"_

_I sighed and opened my eyes, seeing his red face above me. I offered him a tight smile. "Why don't you go and try to do the handstand again?"_

"_But I fell!" He pouted._

"_Well do it against a tree, then you won't fall!"_

_Robert glared at me for a second before his eyes widened. "Thank you, Nadia!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran towards the tree that our car was parked next to. I heard a thump and a cry of pain and looked over to see him holding his dead in pain, glaring at the tree before he stumbled to his feet and angrily kicked the trunk._

_I snickered, turning to face the clouds. Whose idea was it to go to the lake anyways? Sure it was summer, but it has rained for ten days out of the twelve this month alone and I still had to go to school. I sighed, following the white shapes with my eyes, feeling my feet skim the surface of the water before I kicked my leg up._

_It didn't reach the fisherman. Instead all the water rained on me instead and I spluttered sitting up and trying to wipe away the drops that immediately soaked my dress. I frowned, knowing that mother will not be happy._

"_Nadia, look, I did it!"_

_I sighed, turning to face Robert and saw that he was right. He was upside down, his legs resting against the trunk of the tree, a wide grin on his face that to me looked like a grimace. He tried to look up at his feet and that's when his hands slipped and by trying to save his balance he fell forward instead, face planting the ground._

_I smiled and shook my head, wishing that Simon was with me._

"_**It's not my fault that she doesn't speak with anyone!"**_

_I frowned, looking around, wondering where the voice came from. It sounded like mother but she was nowhere to be seen._

"_**It's no big deal; she's a quiet kid that's all. She'll grow out of it. I'm more concerned about that damn pickpocket."**_

"_**That Simon kid?"**_

"_**Yes, the damned pickpocket. I don't know what his deal is but that rat is sneaking around Nadia's school. Sister Laura told me she saw him talking to our daughter through the gates at lunchtime."**_

_I turned to Robert, about to ask him if this was his sick idea of a joke. I frowned, seeing him bend down in front of the car, trying to reach something under it. Pulling out his football he cried in victory before kicking it. His face transformed comically when he realised the ball was racing towards the lake._

"_**He's corrupting her! I don't want my daughter to associate with the criminals, that's why we sent her to the same school you went to!"**_

"_Mom, dad?" I stood up from my spot, the grass feeling strange under my wet toes. I looked towards the opening that they disappeared to but couldn't see them. The forest was so dark, one could barely see their way in broad daylight._

"_**Yelling is not going to help anyone!"**_

_Something solid hit my leg and I looked down, seeing Robert's football. Laughing reached my ears and I rolled my eyes, turning towards my brother who was doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach. Suddenly he stiffened, stopped laughing and ran towards me to get his football once he realised I wasn't going to kick it to him._

_I picked it up and as he took it from my hands, his blue eyes narrowed, looking at the lake, and he shivered, pulling the football close to his red t-shirt. "I'm cold."_

"_Well you should have worn a jumper!" I retorted, crossing my arms. Simon glared at me, sticking his tongue out._

_I scoffed. That little bug!_

"_**Damn, I can't see my way through these trees!"**_

"_**Honey, language!"**_

"_Did you hear that?" I turned to Robert but he only offered me a strange look._

"_Hear what?" he laughed, looking around._

_I ignored him, turning back to the water. With a frown I observed that the wind has actually gotten colder and I shivered. The lake was moving, wind creating waves and I heard a small yell as the fisherman's boat rocked dangerously._

"_**Maybe I should get back home. Miriam will not appreciate the small catch but the wind is getting strong."**_

"_Did you hear it this time?" I turned to my brother, seeing him trying to clean his football with his shirt._

_He looked up at the water and shivered. "Stop it, Nadia!" He turned to me, trying to glare but could only manage to look cute. "You're scaring me!"_

_I turned back to the lake, my eyes widening at the huge waves. I tried to remember whether still water was supposed to make such big waves._

"_**Please tell me you will not work this weekend! Robert's football match is in the memorial park. You said you'd come."**_

"_**Not now, Emily, I told you I could be asked to go to France at any time."**_

"_**Why are you acting as if the war is still on, Harold? It finished! Four years ago! Who are you still fighting?"**_

"_**We had this conversation, Emily. Stop asking-"**_

"_Nadia! Robert!" I turned upon hearing my voice seeing mother and father. They were both rushing towards us, panic on their faces. Mother stopped, her eyes suddenly wide. Father was still running towards me and my brother, yelling. "Get away from the edge!"_

_Just as his words left his mouth I was suddenly covered in water. I screamed, losing my footing. I turned to stare at the lake just as another wave crashed into me. Robert yelped, grabbing onto me for support, his football washed away by the water._

_In the distance, the fisherman lost hold of his oar. He tried to use his hand to paddle his boat to reach land but a violent wave crashed into him, sending him and his catch into the lake, over turning his boat. The man screamed for help and I frowned, holding tightly onto my brother as I tried to move against the slippery grass to get away from the lake. _

_I knew the man could swim. We've been to this lake before and I've seen him swimming in the warmer months. My father once said he was a good swimmer, why was he struggling to keep his head above water?_

"_Daddy!" I turned to see our father reach Robert and take hold of his arm. He reached for me but that's when another wave hit us and they fell back, Robert letting go of me._

_I screamed._

_No. The lake screamed._

_When the water washed away the sound of thunder hit my ears and I yelped, grabbing for grass. The water must have pulled me towards the lake because my lower half was immerged in water. I looked towards my family, seeing them take a few steps towards me before they stopped, their eyes wide. Robert screamed in such a way, I would have laughed if we were in a different situation. He hid behind our mother, holding tightly onto her leg, whimpering._

"_Father, help!" I yelled, the oncoming tears brimming in my eyes. He grit his jaw._

_Why weren't they helping me?_

"_**Mummy, what's wrong with Nadia's eyes?"**_

_My mother screamed and stumbled back, Robert falling over in the process. His mouth fell open, jaw almost touching the floor. He was staring at something behind me._

_I felt sudden strength in my arms and gripped the edge of the lake, my fingers digging into the dirt beneath the grass. I pulled myself out, falling forwards onto the field. I laid there for a moment, my right foot still immersed in water, my ears thumping with the sound of thunder. I swear for a second amongst the yelling I could hear screaming._

_I took in a deep breath before rising on my knees. I winced, readying myself for another icy wave. When none came I sighed in relief, standing up._

_I was soaked, my white dress sticking to me everywhere. Dirty. I frowned, pushing my dripping hair out of my face and turning to my family, giving them a tired smile._

_My smile dropped._

_They stared at me, their eyes wide._

"_**Mummy, that's not Nadia! That's not my sister! Her skin is grey!"**_

_I frowned, wondering what Robert was muttering about. How could I hear him as clearly as if he was standing right next to me, while he was so far away from me?_

_My father straightened, stepping back. I cocked my head to the side._

_What was going on?_

_Robert screamed, his hand pointing at something behind me, his brown hair covering his left eye._

_I flinched, slowly turning to look at what my family was staring at. I was met with a giant figure made entirely out of water. It stepped back, splashing water onto me._

_I stared. _

_It raised its hands clutching at its throat._

_I gulped, trying to ignore how familiar its clothes looked. Its eyes found me and one of its hands reached towards me._

"_**Help me!"**_

_T-t-the fisherman?_

_A giant hand stopped in front of me, thick fingers slightly curved as if ready to catch me. I took a step back, noticing a reflection._

_When were my eyes all white?_

_The hand moved to grab me._

_Thunder rumbled._

_A wave of water crashed into me as I screamed._

* * *

"When my family found out I was locked inside the house. I…" I shook my head, quieting, deciding upon not telling them what happened with my father. Charles stiffened beside me, as if sensing the coming lie. "I was kept away from the world for five years. Simon amazingly found out where I was but he could not do anything more than visit me occasionally.

"With him I discovered that I could not only manipulate water into shapes. I could use any amount of liquid as a way to see and hear as if I was right in the middle of the action. I couldn't communicate through it however, it was only one-sided.

"When I was seventeen…"

I shook, willing for the gulp in my throat to go away. This wasn't supposed to be painful. I was telling them the truth, just… a shortened and edited version. I cleared my throat and continued, closing my eyes.

"When I was seventeen my father discovered Simon in the basement in the middle of attempting to clean my wounds. He started hitting him, I couldn't do anything. I was so weak, and bruised and bleeding, I didn't have any energy to protect him. Simon was so small back then, soon he started flickering. Upon seeing that he was a mutant he became even more angry, I thought he was going to kill him!"

I doubled over, a pain in my stomach. My eyes stung and I felt like I was going be sick. A hand patted my back in attempt to comfort me but I reeled back, almost tripping over my own feet.

I shook my head, opening my eyes, my vision partly blocked by my hair. Erik took a wary step towards me. Charles looked at me with pity.

That look angered me.

"Nadia, what happened?" Erik asked.

A dry laugh escaped my throat. I moved the annoying strand of hair behind my ear before crossing my arms and meeting his eyes.

"I killed him. My own father. I don't know how I did it. One moment everything goes black, the next he's on the floor, nothing but a pile of dust and bones."

"That might be why Shaw wanted you," Charles said after the words sunk in, and although he addressed me he was looking at Erik. "With perfectly trained abilities you could-"

"I killed him," I interrupted his speech, not quite believing his response. "I killed my father."

"He hurt you," Erik shot back, his eyes warm.

I stuttered. "I didn't say that!"

The glare sent my way meant he didn't believe me one bit.

"You lost control of your abilities, it wasn't your fault. They were protecting you."

I shook my head at Charles words, trying to block it out. Those idiots. "You're not listening to me. I killed someone dear to me because I lost control. You know what my mother did when she found out? She set the house on fire. With me still inside!"

By now I was sure that I was crying. I grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and wiped my eyes, looking to the side where Hank and Sean were, meeting their eyes.

They cleared their throats looking away and I frowned.

"Nadia." I turned at the sound of Erik's voice. "Me and Charles can help you control it, you know we can."

I shakily nodded, knowing that he was right.

God, why was I crying again?

A wave of calmness washed over me. The tears stopped falling and I felt lighter, the darkness locked away.

I looked at Charles, seeing him give me an encouraging smile. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private and you can show us what you can truly do," he offered, throwing an arm around my shoulders and leading our trio to the pond.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologise for how long it took me to update, such a short chapter as well. I've been planning two other stories and I couldn't continue with this one until I got all the non-relating ideas out of my head.  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the X-Men. Just Simon, Nadia and her family.**

* * *

"Try again!"

I rolled my eyes, but put up my hands towards Charles anyways. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I believe in you."

I raised an eyebrow, momentarily hesitating before dropping my arms and crossing them across my chest. "You do realise that rationally it's not a very effective way to reassure somebody."

He glowered and anything but spat my name out.

Very slowly.

"Alright," I shrugged. "But if I end up turning you into a piece of burnt toast, you're not allowed to hit me."

I raised my arms towards Charles again, fingers curled as if to grab him. I focused on the water surrounding him, closing my eyes. I could feel the cold touch, the rivers hidden between the folds of his clothes. It reached his skin and drilled through the flesh, finding the crimson cells that travelled around his body, urged by the steady heartbeat.

Charles yelped and I opened my eyes, my hands immediately falling to my sides. I took a step towards him nervously but he put out a hand to stop me. He offered me a small smile which comically transformed into a grimace as his stomach released a loud groan and he turned to the side, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the grass.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Charles stood to his full height and wiped his mouth, muttering an apology.

"I told you I can't do it," I spat, sitting down cross legged on the ground.

"Again."

I stared. "Oh you are pulling my leg."

"Water makes up sixty percent of the average human body. If you focus correctly, you will be able to..."

I tuned out Charles voice and focused on the water again, having heard the lecture before. Charles and Erik have, much to my displeasure, convinced themselves that if I 'focus correctly', I would be able to throw opponents into the air and away from me by controlling all the water molecules separately rather than calling them together and draining any enemies completely and losing control, most likely going on a homicidal rampage and killing everybody in the process. All I had to do was push the water away from me, rather than hang onto it and call it towards me with the raw survival instinct; the wise words of Charles Xavier. Erik of course thought that my ability to turn people -or more precisely Shaw- into dust would be a perfect ally, but toned down his excitement when Charles repeated that he was not a fan of killing. He loathed the fact that we had to fight in the first place.

He wanted as little blood spilt as possible.

So there we were. In the middle of the field dressed in grey sport suits. Charles woke me up this morning, dragged me outside and demanded I threw him around his humble back yard like a ragdoll with my brain. It took me a few minutes to realise he actually wasn't joking during which he had jumped into the pond to try and make my job easier.

It didn't.

My train of thought was broken when Charles clasped his hands over his mouth and sent me a mental yell to stop. I did, frowning when he doubled over with the same reaction as before.

"At this rate, you will need to hire a new gardener."

A memory of accidentally walking in on Simon making out with a busty redhead popped into my head.

I yelped and clasped my hands over my eyes out of instinct. "She wasn't naked then, you perverted idiot!

"Again!"

"Make me!"

* * *

I glanced to the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

_2:57am._

I wanted to sleep, so very badly.

Up since six o'clock in the morning, I have spent the entire day training with Charles. I didn't even get to spar with Simon or try and find out how the others were doing. By the time it was late evening and all of us were sitting in the kitchen, stuffing out faces with food it took me all I had not to let my head meet with the plate.

Simon ate his silently, occasionally glaring at Charles who either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. I was too tired to be angry at the telepath. Alex has escaped any training that day, having spent it practising on his own for a little while and sparring with Simon, but he threw me wary looks through his eyelashes, most likely wondering whether he should be worried about Charles' 'help' with his own ability the next day.

As expected I didn't even bother to shower or change my clothes after finally having crawled up to the bedroom. I was awaiting the bliss of the bed sheets and the satisfaction of falling asleep the moment one's head hits the pillow.

I was mistaken and horribly deceived. Four hours later I was still twisting and turning, deliberating going over to Simon's room and forcing him to share the torture of a sleepless night with me. Being a good friend however I remembered that only after we arrived at Charles' home did Simon manage to sleep what was considered a normal amount for a human being. So I bit my tongue and glared into the dark.

Despite my current dislike for the young professor I had to thank him. Although my every attempt to manipulate his body into moving without touching him resulted in a vomiting spell, I was more confident in manipulating water itself and to slight disappointment discovered that any liquid more concentrated than oil didn't allow me to see or hear anything close by unlike the usual. Overall, I was finally eager to accept my powers as something I can control and the fear or losing that control was not hindering me from working to enhance my abilities.

I knew Simon was glad too, despite being a little angry at Charles for wearing me out. It was in the smile he would give me as he passed us by. Throughout the time we knew each other, he was never ashamed of his mutation. He kept it quiet sure, only the few knew who needed it, but he was never ashamed. If anything, he loved it. I remember after he learned to read, around the age of eleven, he ran up to me one lunch time and through the tall gates of the school declared he has stolen a book from the orphanage's library. It was none other than the science fiction novel, _The Invisible Man by H. G. Wells_, and Simon grinned at me so widely I thought his whole head would be consumed by his mouth.

I'm not sure when I finally drifted to sleep. All I know is Sean earned himself a narrowly missed punch when he pointed out the obvious dark circles under my eyes the following morning. My turn to laugh came later.

Sean was sitting with his legs dangling through one of the windows on the second floor. Bushes were below to soften what would be a hard fall if he fell. Charles and Hank stood on either side of him, checking the addition to his grey attire - a shockingly coloured, yellow and black striped pair of wings - was in the right condition.

Erik, Alex and Raven where all half way through a window next to the one Sean was about to jump through, all of us excited to finally get to watch the teenager. He used his voice the day before to smash sheets of glass and Charles wanted to see if the redhead was ready to take it a step further.

"Now remember, scream as hard as you can."

Simon snickered and I elbowed him in the gut. We were both on the ground in front of the bushes, ready to move out of the way if the experiment actually worked and Sean glided. Ready to help him out of the bushes if it didn't.

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic. Catch them at the right angle and they should carry you."

Hank's words offered no support. Sean turned to the guy at his right, giving him a blank look. "They _should_ carry me. That's reassuring."

Charles rolled his eyes at the exchange between the two, patting Sean's shoulder before he and Hank moved inside the house. "Good luck. And don't forget to scream!"

Me and Simon moved our feet to have a better grip on the ground below us and narrowed our eyes. Sean crossed himself, took in a deep breath and stuck his arms out before awkwardly squawking and falling out of the window, face first into the bush.

The five of us burst out laughing, Simon and I abandoning the task assigned to us. Shaw crawled out of the bush and fixed us the meanest of glares while we clutched at our stomachs. At least Hank and Charles didn't seem to find it as hilarious as the rest of us did, but if one looked closely they would notice the trembling of their shoulders and the twitching of their mouths.

Sean picked leaves out of his clothes, the colour of his face rivalling his hair. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, old guys!"

Still laughing, I walked over and threw his arm over my shoulder, leading him back to the window. Simon caught up with us once he finished hyperventilating. I swear, the idiot was on his knees, turning the shade of purple.

Sean had the nerve to drag his feet. "I don't want to go! I'll just fall into the stupid tree again!"

"A bush," Simon corrected, only to be silenced by another glare.

_If looks could kill._

He seemed to be walking backwards by the time we reached Hank and Charles. Charles was trying to put on an encouraging smile while Hank muttered to himself something about the wings being too small. I sometimes doubted he spoke English.

"Come on," Charles clapped his hands together. Outside I could still hear Raven's fading giggles.

Sean crossed his arms. "You'll just laugh at me again!"

"Well then fly and we won't!" I shot back, already running out through the door to my position outside again, Simon just a step behind me.

Raven was still giggling, turning her head when Sean looked her way. Erik and Alex were wearing identical smirks.

Sean glared towards me. "Can you at least try to catch me this time?"

I crossed my heart. "Not making any promises."

"Right. Ready?"

Sean ignored Hank and merely stretched out his hands again. He took in a few deep breaths and jumped.

He screamed louder this time. A lot louder. Alex winced, hitting his head against the side of the window in the process, cursing. Sean bounced in the air and actually glided past the bush, ramming straight into Simon.

We laughed again - except for Simon who was busy trying to get the groaning teenager off of him - but this time in victory. Raven whistled, clapping her hands.

Charles was laughing in delight. "Well done, Sean!"

* * *

I took in a deep breath and submerged my head in the water. The icy cold dug at my skin like a thousand needles and I almost breathed in reflex. Waiting for a moment I let my body adjust to the temperature. I tried focusing, pushing the water away from me. I realised I had no idea what I was the moment a shiver ran up my neck and I yelped, water already stinging at my throat.

The first breaths above the surface are always the most precious.

I heaved, dragging myself to the edge of the swimming pool and with shaky hands lifted myself up to sit on the edge, my trainers weighing my feet down.

Charles did after all have a swimming pool and it was inside, dug into the ground. It hasn't been used for years but I jumped in anyways. The only thing I regretted was not taking my clothes off.

That and not checking the temperature of the water as well.

I shivered, rubbing my arms together.

"_Most of us never had a good childhood, you know that."_

"_I'm aware of that, it's just-"_

I close my eyes, focusing on all the liquids in the house. The kitchen was the brightest and the tap was running, Alex was filling up a water bottle before heading out, sprinting the moment his foot was through the door. Raven and Hank were in the laboratory, talking about mutant genes. Well, Hank was muttering while Raven tried her best to understand what he was talking about, comfortably plopped in his lap. Charles was reading but the brandy glasses in the library didn't give me a clear name of the book.

"_Charles Darwin' Theory of Evolution."_

I smiled upon hearing the telepath's voice in my head. I left him to his reading, seeking out the voices that first captured my attention.

It wasn't Sean. The teenager was watching a western film in front of the small television, a bottle of beer in front of him, eating his bodyweight in fries.

"_It must have been horrible, being taken away from your parents."_

Found them.

Erik turned to Simon and nodded before taking a sip from his own beer. Simon was stuffing down a burger. "It was. But it was more painful to see my mother in Shaw's office. It's the briefest and the most painful memory I have of her." Erik frowned before recovering and coughing, looking down at the tattoo on his arm that was exposed by the white t-shirt. "What about you? You said you grew up in the orphanage but maybe you remember your parents from when you were younger?"

Simon laughed, a sound harshly formed at the bottom of his throat. "No, man, I was even named by the nurse who found me. Never knew my parents and still have no idea who they were or what they did for a living. People would look at me with pity and I would just laugh at them. You can't really miss something you've never had. "

"You weren't adopted?"

"In my orphanage, it would be considered lucky if a single child left per year. Nobody really wanted us. Half of us started working in factories from the moment we could lift a bag of flour. A few of us, like me, became thieves and muddled in petty crime. Nobody would want to adopt us. If a child was being taken to a new home close to Christmas, we were the ones to wrap the kid with present wrapping paper complete to a pink ribbon 'round their head. The rest died of illness before they were old enough to leave."

"Must have been refreshing to have somebody like Nadia."

"It was to start with. Her family was so perfect, you know? When I first met her she was the happiest child I ever talked to. But it all crumbled."

"She told us," Erik added. "Though I'm sure she left out more than half the story."

I shivered when Simon sighed and opened my eyes. I couldn't stop Simon from talking about me but I never like to re-live the memories he would mention.

"_She feels so guilty for killing her father, I never understood why. He tortured her, did you know? Her family locked her in the basement. They were such cowards. She was their own flesh and blood and they treated her like dirt. He would beat her. At first he believed she was possessed. One day you might see the scars she carries from that certain night. Soon he turned to simply hating her. _

"_You might have lived through the genocide of your people, but Nadia was no more but a disease to her own family. And what frustrates me the most is that she defends them! She has more reason to hate non-mutants than most of the people I know and yet she loves them. You travelled across the world hunting the Nazi pigs; she's supposed to look up to you like a hero!"_

I scrunched my eyes shut, blocking out the rest of the conversation. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to figure out why I couldn't block out the conversation the first time I tried to. I seemed to block out the view easily enough, why not Simon's voice?

I pulled my legs out of the water and limped back to my room.


	9. Chapter 9 Simon

**A/N: I apologise it took so long to publish another chapter. This one was risky; I'm not sure about introducing Simon's point of view yet but since I'm planning on using it towards the end of the story I wanted to try it. Sorry if it seems rushed: it is.**  
** Let me know if it went well? Or if it well terribly wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, no matter how much I wish I did. **

* * *

**Simon**

I stuffed half the slice of toast in my mouth and waved at my best friend the moment she stepped through the kitchen door.

I almost choked as a result from the glare she sent me.

Nadia knew.

_She knew._

_Damn._

Sometimes I forget how powerful her mutation is.

I took in the biggest sip of water I could manage and painfully swallowed the food. I knew having that conversation with Erik last night was a bad idea.

But it doesn't mean I regretted it.

I gave Nadia a side glance as she grabbed the milk cartoon out of the fridge and marched out of the room without a second glance towards me.

Damn it, she was _really _angry.

The good thing is Nadia never holds a grudge.

Well, for long.

I just have to wait it through-

"Oh hey, Nadia, I was wondering if... Okay, um, see you later then?"

_Just wait it through, Simon._

Sean entered the room, looking like a five year old instead of a teenager with his disheveled hair. I followed him with my eyes as he opened cupboard after cupboard looking for cereal, almost feeling sorry for him. These kids were being prepared for the inevitable war.

The inevitable.

If not another world war, then the war between humans and mutants.

Erik agrees with me too.

He _knows_, like me, that we will not be able to remain a secret for long. Soon the world will find out about us, mutants, and they will attempt to round us up like the Nazis did the Jews. We are a threat to them.

"...you?"

I looked up from my clean plate to see Sean look at me expectantly. "Sorry?"

Sean sighed, irritated. "I said, what's up with Nadia? Is she angry with you?"

_Oh._

I shook my head. "Aren't you supposed to be running laps?"

Sean's eyes accused me of betrayal.

My reply to his glare was a smirk he scoffed at and walked out of the room, his feet dragging.

I waited thirty seconds after he left and leapt out of my chair in search of Nadia.

_Please do not be angry. Please do not be angry. Please do not still be angry._

"What do you want?"

_Shit._

I found her by the lake -ahem, pond- sitting with her legs immersed in water. The words she greeted me with were angry, slow.

Yep, she was definitely still angry.

I sat down next to her crossed legged and chanced a look at her face.

I had to choose my next words very carefully.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

I winced. "Yeah, you're right."

I could feel Nadia's eyes on my face and it burned. "Why Erik?"

"You know why."

He understands.

Nadia sighed, and the water below us whistled.

I always loved my mutation but compared to me, _Nadia is a God._

And a brat that constantly needs looking after.

_And_ she's real stupid to still feel guilty over killing her father. Damn, if I had a father like that, I would have killed him sooner and I wouldn't even have to move a single of my mutation cells to do it.

"You agree with him, don't you?" Her voice was softer, but strained. She was less angry.

I nodded. "Every word."

She laughed. "You always did have an ego problem, Simon Edwards." She turned to me and fingered a strand of my hair that I neglected to pull back into a ponytail. "You need a haircut."

I groaned. "Last time you cut my hair, you nearly chopped off my ear."

She giggled before her face turned serious again. She shifted and cleared her throat. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "I sleep better. Kind of bummed everyone around me has such awesome powers."

"I think your power is awesome," she offered, nothing but the purest sincerity in her voice.

I rolled my eyes, laughing on the inside. "Of course it is." I reached over and ruffled her hair. "I _know_ it is."

"So what's the problem?" Her grey eyes showed confusion.

I opened my mouth, ready to answer the question but decided against it. She didn't need to be worried more than usual.

Before I could control it my right hand reached over to Nadia and brushed the back of her neck. She stiffened as I traced the cross shaped scar and the water below us stilled.

She saved my life, and for that she had to live with a heart full with regret. Regret that I couldn't understand.

I knew she loved her father. Her family was amazing. Far from perfect of course, but what family is?

Nadia had twelve years of happiness. Two of those, I shared with her. The next half of a decade was spent locked in a basement, sneered at, tortured, treated like dirt and whenever I even bought up the question of escape she shot it down.

A small part of her believed she was a monster, she deserved it.

A small part of me wanted to let her believe it.

I thought about leaving her there more than I care to admit, even to myself but after

punching countless walls out of anger I always came back to her.

To the world, I was scum. I was a criminal. I was as good as dead.

But she saw light in me and she took all the pain in the world and transformed it into kindness. She never refused to give up; she believed that even in the darkest of places there is light.

I would spent countless sleepless nights trying to figure out whether she even truly remembered those years locked up in filth. Whether every time her father stepped through the steel door, she saw the same man that brought her a British flag home for her and her brother to play with.

"_When we attack Shaw, I will help you get your revenge in any way that I can."_

The promise I made to Erik burned freshly in my mind but it was a pain I endured gladly.

"Is everything alright?"

My hand dropped from Nadia's neck and we both turned to see Alex. The young man's eyes flickered between me and Nadia before he sat down on the other side of my friend, his eyes lingering on her feet.

"Hey guys, I've been meaning to ask you both something."

I smiled at him. "Go ahead."

"Are you two in a relationship?"

I choked on empty air and Nadia burst out laughing.

When I recovered I glared at my best friend. "Wow, thank you for that."

Nadia stuck out her tongue at me before she turned to Alex, still failing to control her laughter. "No."

"I'm sorry," Alex almost blushed and I would have laughed if he hadn't implied just moments ago that I had a romantic attachment to the person I considered a sister.

The very thought made me cringe.

Nadia giggled. "It's okay."

"You guys seem very close."

There was a sense of loneliness in Alex's voice that was familiar. "We are."

I could feel Nadia beside me stiffen at the threat of oncoming questions about our history. I knew she felt closer to these people, people who were mere strangers just a few days ago, but it didn't mean she felt ready to disclose her life story.

But just as we expected another question Alex looked at us both and grinned. "Can we start sparring now?"

By the time he threw a second punch, realisation dawned on me.

Of course. Alex was in military confinement.

What a fool I was to think even for a second that we were the only ones with tragic pasts.

Nadia rolled over from her position on the ground, narrowly avoiding a nasty kick from Alex and I grinned. The younger man was a little wary of fighting her the first time, but later on realised that the shorter blonde could almost kick his ass.

And Nadia never holds back.

Sparring is our way of assessing a person, be it an enemy or a friend. It's our way of bonding and Alex seemed to understand it. And judging by the way his training was going, he needed a way to release pent up aggression and anger.

Half an hour later the match ended with Nadia sending Alex and I flying into the lake.

That I wasn't expecting.

Alex climbed out first and wrung the water out of his clothes. I followed, training Nadia a glare. "So you've learned new tricks?"

When the hell did she learn to toss people around like rag dolls?

She offered a sheepish smile. "Actually that's the first time it worked."

Alex raised an eyebrow and gave the lake one last sweeping look. "Good shot."

"I wasn't aiming for the pond."

'Havok' frowned. "Please tell me you only plan to use this on our enemies."

Nadia grinned and I was flying through the air again.

Alex proceeded to chase her throughout the fields, demanding she dried his clothes. I waited until they were gone from my sight before heading out to find the telepath.

* * *

Charles stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?"

I grinned and nodded. "Straight in the middle."

"Wow." He laughed. "No, seriously, that is amazing!" He paused to take a sip of whiskey. "And you didn't feel nauseous?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing. Just flying through the air. There was a slight discomfort though, I can't really explain it…"

I trailed off, trying to come up with the exact way to describe the strange sensation I felt when Nadia sent me flying through the air, but my mind was blank. The closest I could think off was when Nadia fried her stupid father.

Charles laughter brought me back. "Well, that's fine. I'm sure our enemies won't mind as long as they can recover quickly… Right into the middle of the pond? That is brilliant, Simon. That is brilliant."

I grinned but soon my smile fell and I leaned over from the armchair in front of him, resting my linked fingers on my knees. "That's not why I'm here though."

Charles nodded, suddenly serious. "Ah yes, you wanted to tell me something about Nadia." He took a large gulp from his glass before putting it away on his writing desk beside him. "I was under the impression she didn't like you discussing her without her knowledge."

I chuckled. "Trust me, even if she knows she still doesn't like it." My eyes lingered on the chess board on the coffee table in front of him. Seems like Charles and Erik were in the middle of a game before they stopped, simply planning to resume it later as if there was no interruption at all.

"You're right," Charles interrupted my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow before realising that I was taking to a genius who most probably barely needs to read my mind to know what I'm thinking. "I know it is a little curious way of playing chess but Erik and I find it pointless to finish a game when there's so many potential moves waiting to be made."

I smiled, despite never having enjoyed playing chess myself and hoped to God that my best friend was still chasing Alex around Charles' mansion.

"If something were to happen to me, I need someone who understands."

Charles nodded. "She has learned a lot during the past few days. Her power is growing, and so is her confidence. But you're still worried for the same reason that Erik and I are worried."

"Erik's not worried," I scoffed. "Erik thinks that the power she's most afraid to use holds the most potential. I agree, but it's too painful for her. If she loses control-"

"Simon," Charles sighed, before smiling. "I assure you. Nothing will happen to you. Or Nadia."

I had to refrain from growling. "Not my point. You need to understand. I know you don't mean it, but from a certain point of view, Nadia _did _kill someone with her abilities without even realising what she was doing. I can't have that."

I saw speculation and hesitation in Charles' eyes. I might have as well said he's responsible for the lives of half the American population.

Finally he gave a heavy sigh and nodded, leaning back in his chair. I smiled and thanked him, making myself comfortable before I began.

* * *

_I hid behind the tree, waiting for Nadia's father's car to pass me._

_I would call him by his real name but it leaves a burning sensation at the back of my throat. _

_Harold Smith._

_This world is too big for two devils. One has to go. One day._

_When the coast is clear I double check to make sure that Robert's bike was gone, and that the living room's curtains were drawn which would signal that Emily was gone too._

_Never underestimate the little details in which people announce their presence._

_The bike is gone. The curtains are drawn._

_And as I pick the lock I notice the grass is in a big need of a trim._

_What a surprise in a house where the father only comes home to torture and sneer at his own daughter._

_Harold Smith._

_It takes twelve seconds to pick the lock to the front door._

_Takes half a minute to pick the lock to the basement. 'Daddy of the Year' takes the key with him always._

_Poor Robert has to mock his daughter through the gap by the floor._

_Mother Hen only feeds the prisoner when the Family Man is home._

_Fifteen stone steps downwards. Like descending into a pit._

_But at the bottom of that pit is my light._

_Her breathing is heavier and I scramble for the water bottle I keep in my back pack. After the first sip she has enough strength to sit up. After the third she has enough to grip the water bottle herself._

_Only her legs are tied this time. No chain, just rope. The old man is getting slack. Work must be exhausting._

_I wonder if he's aware of how much he resembles the swastika he's been fighting. _

_Nadia finishes the whole litre bottle within moments while I work on removing the ropes._

_Robert will be in school for another three hours. Five, if he stays for rugby practise. Emily should be out for a weekly tea party with the rest of the housewives. _

"_It's dangerous for you to be here."_

_I roll my eyes, and help her to her feet, throwing her arm over my shoulder. "Come on, you need a wash."_

_Every time I help her into the bath, I tell her of every new thing to happen in today's world. Who's in parliament, who's been arrested, which country is threatened with war. As I wash her hair I find it a little humorous that her parents don't pay her enough attention to realise she randomly appears a lot cleaner at least once a week._

_Nadia's seventeen and I feel like I am caring for a toddler. Although with her strength, she might as well be one. I turn around as she dries and dresses herself with the same murky clothes she wore before._

_She laughs when I tell her what the most popular songs are. She sings horribly off key as I take her back to the basement to tend a couple of wounds that have reopened in the shower._

"_Well, well, I thought I might find you here."_

_Nadia's voice quiets to a whisper and the smile on her face is replaced by a look of pure horror._

_I slowly look up. _

_El Diablo._

"_You little whore, how long has he been sneaking in, then?"_

_The first hit I barely see._

_The next I manage to block. _

_But before I realise I am on the floor and I see nothing but blood through my left eye. Nadia was screaming, but she stopped. The bastard must have hit her too and one look at her blond hair, sticking to her face with blood proves it._

_I might have been involved with criminals but at least we fight fair._

_There's ringing in my ears and the devil above me has abandoned human speech. Apart from insults, he's yelling in tongues and it's hard to find my footing. He kicks me once more and I hear a rib crack._

_I am a worm wrestling a lion. But lions are the rightful kings, and the man before me is a shell. Nadia thinks her father died the day her family discovered she was a mutant. I never thought he was alive._

_Nadia is screaming again, but it's distorted. The devil is screaming too._

_My skin feels hot and I groan, attempting to get up but my hands give out and all I manage is to turn my head towards Nadia._

_Her screaming is not bothering me anymore. It's muted and I am looking upon a siren._

_Nadia's a personification of pure rage. Her hair is flying in every direction, her skin is grey and her eyes are empty and for a moment, I am terrified._

_After a blinding flash of light the suffocating burning of my skin is replaced by a cooling sensation._

_The devil has stopped screaming. I manage enough strength to turn my head to stare at him but all I can see is a pile of ash._

_Nadia is crying again. She is terrified. My best friend crawls to me and cradles me close to her, repeating string of apologies over and over again._

_I don't understand why she's sorry._

_All I can comprehend is that one more kick would have punctured my lung._

"_I'm sorry, Simon. I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry."_

* * *

"Her mother got home before any of us recovered. She freaked out, to put it lightly. Robert drenched the whole place in petrol and they both set it on fire. We escaped, of course."

Charles hasn't blinked for over a minute and it was unnerving.

"Charles?"

He shook himself and cleared his throat. "Her mother and brother survived?"

I nodded. "I believe so. We never saw them again though."

Charles looked down and for a moment I panicked, but he looked up with a smile. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I understand it's very painful memory for both of you."

I waited for him to meet my eyes. "Now you know the burden Nadia carries. Now you know how powerful she is. She will lose control a thousand times before she fully learns to control it. Thought you might appreciate the warning."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I cannot apologise enough with how long it took me to get this one out. I will admit and say that 'Star Trek: Into the Darkness' has distracted me from doing anything productive for a good few weeks. Damn you, Mr Cumberbatch.  
****Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it and yet again I am sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I am terrible at proof-reading.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the X-men.**

* * *

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

Focus.

The icy morning wind pushed me a few steps back and I sunk back into the water up to my ankles. Cursing, I steadied my balance and took a step forwards, keeping my mind connected to the water beneath my feet.

Slowly, after taking a few shaky steps forward I managed to rise a little more above water, almost level with the soles of my feet.

"Hey, Nadia!"

_Go away, Sean._

"Woah! You're walking on water!"

And thus the spell was broken and within seconds I was submerged in the icy, murky water. I could hear faint laughter and growled, pushing myself to the surface, steadying on my feet in a crouch.

Sean was holding his stomach. "Woah, calm down there, Jesus Christ."

I frowned at the teenager, standing up and crossing my arms, slowly stalking towards him. The water below was unsteady and still left a sensation of walking on soaked sand. "What the hell do you want?"

Sean immediately quieted down, crossing his arms and looking from left to right in what he must have guessed to be an innocent manner. "Oh, nothing."

My left foot took a foot on the grass and I relaxed finally letting the control go. I took in a deep breath, surveying Sean. "You know it's alright to be nervous."

Sean made a scoffing sound and crossed his arms, shuffling towards me until we stood no more than 3 feet away from each other. "I'm not nervous."

I grinned. "You are a very bad liar, Sean Cassidy."

The teenager made a show of rolling his eyes before he dropped to the ground, sitting with his legs crossed.

I transferred the water from my clothes to the nearby grass as I sat down in front of him. "You will be fine, Sean."

"What if I don't?" he wailed. "What if my throat gets all clogged up or something and I turn into a mutant pancake?"

His voice took a higher pitch with every passing word and the only thing stopping me from laughing was the fact that I understood what he was nervous about.

"Sean," I warned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You have to calm down, you're hyperventilating."

Sean gave me an alarmed look but nevertheless he took in a deep breath and pointedly stared at my hand on his shoulder before I moved it away.

Poor Sean is even losing his flirty persona.

"Sean." I waited for him to meet my eyes before continuing. "Last time, you _glided_."

He pouted. "There's a big difference between that and flying."

I sighed heavily. "I know."

Sean's shoulders slumped. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

I smiled sadly. "Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"But you know what?" His eyes met mine again, partially covered by his bangs. "You are our only air soldier."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "I am?"

"Yes, Banshee," I grinned and fist pumped his shoulder, addressing him by his own chosen codename. "We're all counting on you to protect us from up high."

The corners of his lips twitched and he coughed, composing himself. "Alright. I'll go run a few laps around the mansion."

I threw on my shoes and joined him, promising the teenager that I will be there for him later on but felt like the support I just offered him wouldn't last long.

I was right.

Half way through our first circle of the house he was deliberating hiding from Charles and Hank, feeling perfectly satisfied with simply rowing his own boat and screaming at the enemies at the top of his lungs.

I told him it wasn't really funny.

He huffed, his red face frowning. "I wasn't trying to be."

* * *

I put my hand over my eyes, shielding them from the icy wind. I glared at Simon, seeing him completely unaffected by the chill. He too decided to accompany the group of Erik, Sean, Charles and Hank atop the satellite dish.

I looked past Eric and scanned Sean's outfit. Hank and Charles dressed him in a ridiculously contrasting yellow and black tight suit. When I first saw it I burst into laughter while Sean gritted his jaw and gave Hank a long, hard stare.

Now he looked like he was made to tie his own hanging noose. He took in a deep breath and looked down. "And you truly believe I'll fly this time?"

Charles voice didn't waver an ounce, "Unreservedly."

Sean nodded, looking around at all of us before looking down again, unable to keep his eyes off his destination. "I trust you."

"I'm touched." Charles' replies were short and blunt.

The experiment pointed his finger towards Hank, still staring at the metal beneath his feet. "I don't trust him."

Hank's mouth didn't have enough time to respond before Charles interrupted. "Say nothing."

Sean pulled himself together, outstretched his arms and then let them fall by his sides again. "I'm gonna die!" he wailed.

Charles sighed, pinching the top of his nose. "Look, we're not going to make you do anything you don't feel-"

His voice trailed off as Erik took two strides towards the teenager. "Here, let me help," He muttered before pushing Sean off the edge.

Charles and I both yelled out the metal manipulating mutant's name before I dropped to the ground to look over the edge.

Simon was to my right, laughing the whole time, almost having the lack of decency to high-five Erik.

Charles looked from one fellow mutant to the other. "I hardly think that was appropriate." He looked down the teenager worryingly.

I prayed Sean had it in him to fly this time. He had the screaming part right, but he was still plummeting towards the ground at an uncomfortable speed.

But our worries were for nothing as it turned out.

I blinked and Sean was flying.

I looked up at smartest two of our group to see Hank grinning and Charles glaring at Erik, still unhappy with the fact that his friend pushed the kid off the edge.

"What?" Erik defended himself. "You know you wanted to do the same."

I snorted, still seeing Sean fly around, this time his laughing accompanying him. "Yeah, what a way to build trust."

His glare warned me that he was ready to push me off at any given moment too. I stumbled to my feet and made my way to climb down before he could succeed.

As Simon struck up a conversation with Erik above me, I made plans to ask Alex whether he was up for a sparring session.

Apart from Charles and Hank neither of us got to watch him train. To an extent, his power was the most unstable. Mine, was like a ladder that I climb until I reach those rotten wobbly stairs at the top. Alex was a ticking bomb: cut the wrong wire and we all go out.

But from the way his muscles seemed less tense day by day and the way his smile grew every morning we knew that he finally learned to somewhat control it.

With the help of a dorky looking vest of course, to which when he first saw it, Alex remarked, "Sexy."

I thought it suited him, but was pretty sure he had half a mind set on 'accidentally' losing it. The fact that it helped him channel his energy into one blast rather than a rainbow of them was the only reason keeping him from ripping it to shreds and breaking Hank's glasses.

* * *

A week passed before any of us realised.

For the last two days, Raven has joined in the sparring sessions with Simon, Alex and I, and we actually got to use one of the rooms in the mansion. Embarrassingly for me, she was a thousand times better than I ever was. But in the mist of exchanging punches and kicks one tends to enjoy the rush of a friendly match rather than weighing the strength of their opponent.

Once I walked past the trio on the way to my own training to see that Erik has joined that particular match. If it would have been a real fight, Alex, Raven and Simon would have sported enough bruises to pass as human rainbows. But Erik was wearing a smile on his face as he charged towards Simon and rugby tackled him to the floor. Raven momentarily forgot their task at hand and burst into fits of girly laughter. They looked so happy, like a family. I smiled at the group warmly but a painful flash of memory had me running outside to get on with my training before any of them saw me.

Sean tried to join the group once but his lanky body couldn't handle the strain. He often watched though, happily sipping his drink from the side-lines.

Hank stayed as far away as he could, shut out in his lab. I knew he was working on something but it missed me and I didn't want to snoop too much for it seemed serious and he wasn't much for conversation outside of his chemical jars and test tubes.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair. I dressed in normal clothes that day, and jeans felt strange after having worn jogging pants for nearly a whole week straight.

I walked up the window, closing my eyes and absorbing all the moisture from my hair. I wasn't sure where it went, and a small part of me didn't care as long it didn't come out an hour later in some kind of an unpleasant manner. I spent that morning training, most of the time trying to dodge both Simon and Erik at the same time, and the cold shower was a welcomed relief at the end.

I dropped the towel to the floor and folded my arms across my chest.

_"...There's more to you than just pain and anger...Try again..."_

A loud and rather obnoxious metal creaking sound reached my ears. I looked out of the window, pressing one of my palms against it. I scanned the horizon, from the lake to the satellite dish-

..!

It moved!

I froze, my left hand dropping from around my stomach and gaped. At first I was convinced I was seeing things and was half a second from checking if I was running a fever, but then it moved again. It turned towards the mansion, seemingly merely an inch, but it moved.

My eyes trailed downward and there stood Charles and Erik.

I clumsily fiddled with the lock, pushing open the window as quickly as I could. Wind blew my hair into my eyes and I shook my head, my fingers gripping the window sill eagerly.

My eyes weren't tricking me.

One more look at Erik and a deafening metal creak confirmed it. Erik was moving the satellite dish. Not just trying either, but succeeding.

Something that big…

The giant metal structure turned for a full twenty seconds before it stilled, facing the house.

Laughter reached me, coming from the two men below me and it was so contagious I couldn't help but join in.

"Nadia?"

I looked down to see Charles looking at me in surprise, and I managed to tone down my laughter to quiet giggles.

"Dude!" I waved, capturing Erik's attention. He slowly looked up, his face red and shoulders hunched, letting out long, deep breaths. "That was awesome!"

"Hey, guys!" Moira's head popped from the window two stories below mine, interrupting the moment. "The president is about to make his address!"

I didn't have to be told twice.

The world has been on edge for weeks. Gritting its teeth and awaiting the whistle that will announce the beginning of World War Three.

I tripped over the towel before I managed to make it out of the door, running straight into Simon and sending us both to the ground.

"Nadia?" My best friend groaned, rubbing his head before pushing me off. I glared at him as he stood up and grinned at me, not even bothering to help me up from my position on the floor. "I was looking for you everywhere! Kennedy is about to make his speech-thing!"

"I know!" I sneered and got up, and looking down at my feet realised that I skipped the task of putting on shoes.

Simon took in my flushed form. "What happened?"

My face transformed and I could practically see my grinning reflection in his confused eyes. "Did you see what Erik did? It was so amazing, I'm speechless! He moved the satellite dish! He turned it to face the tower! Bloody hell, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I-"

"Nadia!"

I looked up, my palms outstretched, mimicking Erik's position when he was moving the giant metal structure. My smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

Simon hesitated before smiling and shaking his head. "Nothing," he muttered, grabbing hold of my wrist and dragging me towards one of the library rooms where the CIA agent has set up a small television on the coffee table.

Charles and Moira both sat on the couch, eagerly listening to the congressman that was addressing the television. Erik stood by Charles' side, his hands clasped behind his back, his head held high but I knew he was paying close attention to the little black and white box.

He gave me somewhat amused and an annoyed smile when he saw me and Simon stood in between him and Charles, pushing me down to sit on the hand rest. I looked behind me to see Alex, Raven, Hank and Sean all standing behind the sofa, all eyes fixed in front of them. I gave them a small smile before turning to focus on the television. Over the small time we knew him I realised he was a lot smarter that he let anyone know, and I doubted even a single detail escaped him.

The congressman walked off-screen and President Kennedy walked in, his hands crossed upon the desk as he stared through the camera, his eyes reaching the audience.

"_It shall be the place of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States requiring a full retaliatory response upon the soviet union..."_

"That's where we're going to find Shaw," Erik interrupted our attention and we turned towards him.

"How do you know?" Alex was the only one to voice our question.

Charles explained with a disappointed sigh. "Two superpowers facing off, and he wants to start World War Three. He won't leave anything to chance.

"So much for diplomacy," Erik mused, his eyes lingering on the younger members of our group. "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep."

My eyes followed him as he left, slowly pondering over his words as the small box continued its report and Kennedy's last words filled the empty room.

"_Ultimately leads to war."_

"_Tensions mount as the Soviet missile ship nears Cuba. All diplomatic efforts to avert nuclear war have thus far failed. As the American people ready themselves for the likelihood of an atomic attack, there are widespread reports of panic-buying, supermarkets cleared, as shelters unused since the second world war are stocked for what may lie ahead. In all its history, America has never faced a greater threat."_

* * *

"You've grown."

I whipped around, my wet hair hitting my face. The glass slipped from my hand and dropped on the white tiling, shattering into a dozen pieces.

Simon rushed to my side. He was on his knees bending over the glass pieces before I could even blink, his hands carefully collecting the shards. He carefully placed them on the bench beside me and bent down, so his eyes were level with mine.

"An inch or two." He poked my nose and I slapped his hand away, annoyed.

"I thought you had a second sparring session with Erik planned," I reminded him, focusing back on the water in front of me.

Simon sighed and sat down cross-legged on the cold flooring. "He has decided to trade it for a game of chess with Charles."

I whistled, patting his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry, my dear old friend."

He playfully growled at me, lightly punching me on the shoulder. He stretched, letting his eyes wonder around the white walls and the tiles. "Why do you insist on hanging out here? There's plenty of water outside. This place gives me the creeps."

How dare he!

I threw him a dirty look from the corner of my eyes. He raised his eyebrows in response. "I like it here. It's calm. Isolated."

Simon barked a laugh, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his palms. "There are nine of us in this massive mansion. We could all be in the same room and I would feel isolated."

Almost a week and he still wasn't use to the size of the place.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, keeping my hand on the top of his head. He didn't move it, most likely drawing comfort from the gesture. He did so ever since we met.

When he next spoke, his voice wavered. "I'm worried about tomorrow."

I gasped dramatically. "The Invisible Man, afraid? Well, it's nice change for me, not to be the cowardly one."

"Shut up!"

I giggled, ruffling my friend's hair once again before redrawing my arm to rest on my lap. My clothes were still soaked from the swim I had earlier and the cold fabric stuck to my skin, raising goose bumps.

I had that swim thirty bloody minutes ago and my clothes were still wet.

Sometimes I would forget how long it takes for things to dry if I don't use my mutation.

"Aren't you scared?" Simon's voice rang through my thoughts.

I scoffed. "Of course I'm afraid, you idiot."

"Could have fooled me." I turned to Simon with a raised eyebrow but he didn't as much look my way.

Idiot.

Of course I was afraid. It might have only been the early afternoon but we already were exhausted with merely the thought of tomorrow's oncoming battle.

We will have to face Shaw again.

All in the middle of the ocean with American and Soviet submarines and war ships heading our way.

I could feel from the way Simon tensed his jaw that he was worried and it was so strange. Simon was always the strong one, both mentally and physically. He was the single cool head amidst the chaos.

He turned to face me and reached for my hand, his fingers wrapping around my wrist.

"Promise me that you'll be careful." He swallowed, his eyes scanning my face but never really meeting my own. "I know you've grown a lot stronger. We all have. You have reached the peaks of your mutation that I only thought about in my dreams and nightmares, but please, promise me you will take care of yourself for I will try but will not be able to always watch your back."

"You've been in dangerous situations before," I reminded him.

He was starting to scare me.

"What, my little hobby?" He laughed, referring to his criminal activities back in England. "That was fighting with wooden swords. We're treading on an active volcano here."

I frowned. "We'll be okay. We have you and Charles." I squeezed his arm, trying to reassure him.

"And Erik."

I nodded. _"And Erik."_


	11. Chapter 11 Simon

**A/N: Another chapter in Simon's point of view. Still feels strange writing in it but needed it to tie some loose ends before moving forwards. Sincerely hope everyone enjoys it even though it's awfully short. -_-'**

Disclaimer: Must I yet again say I don't own it? We already know that! It hurts!  


* * *

**Simon**

I stopped on my way past the library, a slice of toast in between my lips.

_Geez. Nadia could be so clueless._

A body brushed past me and I turned around with the force, staring at the slim figure clad in black.

Ah, Moira MacTaggert.

"Hello, Simon." She was smiling, a red folder in her hands.

I stared. "Aren't you supposed to be back at the CIA headquarters?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I had some things to discuss with Charles and some paperwork to file and five dozen calls to make."

I raised an eyebrow, taking the slice of toast and stuffing it in my mouth, chewing it properly before I spoke again. "So the CIA will be helping us with the operation then?"

She hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes internally. _Sure they will._

"Well, sort of."

_Here we go._

"They will be within contact range, ready to provide assistance."

_Well ain't that a surprise._

What she means by that, is we will be the ones doing the CIA a favour.

"We're treading on warzone after all."

I surveyed her happy albeit stressed face and grinned. "Well you're a busy woman and I don't want to keep you. I will see you in the morning!"

She nodded and was gone around the corner in seconds.

Thankfully.

I resumed my walk slowly, hoping I don't cross ways with her again.

I did not dislike her. I simply didn't care.

Even back in England, I didn't particularly hate the people I was accustomed to work with. I simply never really liked them.

I didn't _trust_ them.

I can never stress enough how lucky Nadia and I were that the mobster was sympathetic. The only reason he didn't empty the barrel of his gun into our heads was because he knew someone who was mutant.

Others don't understand.

Non-mutants will never understand.

They can try. They can pretend.

The moment we outlive our usefulness will be the day we hammer the last nail into our coffins.

Although it's not their fault really. They are threatened with extinction and they feel challenged. Only some for now, those very few who know but soon we will be revealed to the world.

But I have experienced enough pain in their hands to not feel any pity towards them. Their extinction is inevitable. The natural selection rules the survival of the strongest.

They are inferior to us.

"Cuba… Russia, America- it makes no difference. Shaw has declared war on mankind, on all of us. He has to be stopped."

I paused mid-step, straining to trace the source of the voice. A few doors down, in one of the drawing rooms the door was slightly ajar and warm light was emitting from within, as well as the smell of whiskey and sounds of small figured moving around a chessboard.

Immediately I turned invisible, careful to sit down next to the opening carefully.

"I'm not going to stop Shaw. I'm going to kill him." That was without a doubt Erik. "Do you have it in you to allow that? You've known all along why I was here, Charles. But things have changed. What started as a covert mission, tomorrow, mankind will know that mutants exist. Shaw, us, they won't differentiate. They'll fear us. And that fear will turn to hatred."

" Not if we stop the war. Not if we can prevent Shaw. Not if we risk our lives doing so."

I sighed, shaking my head.

_You're a genius Charles, but at times you can be so foolishly naive._

Erik challenged him. "Would they do the same for us?"

"We have it in us to be the better men."

"We already are. We're the next stage in human evolution. You said it yourself."

"No," Charles coughed, his words stuck in his throat. I chanced a look inside to see Erik and Charles sitting parallel against each other, a game of chess on the coffee desk in front of them. Charles was taking a huge gulp from his glass, staring at his friend worriedly.

"Are you really so naive as to think that they won't battle their own extinction?" Erik had the winning hand. "Or is it arrogance?"

Charles looked dejected. "I'm sorry?"

"After tomorrow they're going to turn on us. But you're blind to it, because you believe they're all like Moira."

"And you believe they're all like Shaw."

It was the first time I felt any kind of tension between the two. Usually they act like old friends, like they have been through a war together. It made me worried.

Charles leaned forwards in his seat. "Listen to me very carefully, my friend. Killing Shaw will not bring you peace."

I sneered. _Bull._

Erik raised his head. "Peace was never an option."

* * *

I looked at the watch in the main hall of the mansion as I passed it.

11:45pm.

Bored.

For a moment I wondered if I should find Alex or Sean but then soon realised they two of the youngest of the group and most likely have taken Erik's advice to go to bed early.

I sighed and crossed my arms, stomping at the ground a little harder with each step.

How can they all sleep so soundly when I'm forced to wonder the halls alone?

I could of course go to my bed, but what is the point when I just lay there staring at the ceiling, not being able to fall asleep.

I kicked an imaginary stone.

Not fair.

I envied Nadia. She was always able to sleep almost through anything. Of course she would often have nightmares but I'd trade them for at least a few hours of sleep.

A loud banging of a door made me jump.

I looked around just to see Raven's blonde hair flying around her in a cloud as she ran past me.

Out of instinct I reached out for her, intent on slowing her down but I forgot how strong she really is as she literally dragged me for a few steps before slowing down.

She looked surprised.

And for a moment I looked embarrassed, until I noticed the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, taking her hand in mind, noticing a syringe in one of them. "What's this?"

She huffed in anger. "Stupid Hank," she growled, before her lowering her eyes guiltily. "Or not so stupid I guess." I left her to her thoughts for a moment, my eyes fixed in the needle. "Oh this? Hank was working on this serum. He said it could cure my cosmetic problem. Well... _our_ cosmetic problem."

My eyes snapped to hers. Was she serious? "What cosmetic problem."

She looked down, eyeing the syringe. "That's kind of you."

I glared. "I was being serious, Raven. You're beautiful!"

She looked up at me and a single tear fell. "That's what Hank thought too. I'm beautiful like this, not when my skin is blue. You all are lucky; you have mutations that people can't see. For us it's more difficult. We have to wear a mask."

I whipped away the tear, not being able to contain my smile. I put my finger under her chin and forced her to meet my eyes. "Nobody says you have to hide."

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, removing her small hands from my grip and pocketed the syringe in her robe.

"Fine then," I exclaimed, my hands in the air and turned around. "Show me! Take off the robe and I'll prove to you that you are beautiful."

"Are you serious?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you mention about your natural skin looking almost like a bodysuit?"

She stuttered. "Well yes-"

"Well, go on then!" I grinned, even though she couldn't see it. "I promise I won't look until you tell me to."

The robe fell to the left of my feet and after a few nervous sighs she nervously cleared her throat. "You can look now."

I turned around and my breath hitched in my throat. My voice was a whisper. "You're beautiful."

And I meant every syllable of what I said.

Raven was beautiful and as I took in her slender form I questioned why she would ever want to cover it up.

In her disguise, Raven was pretty. Pale skin, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But in her mutants form, she could rival a Greek sculpture.

She's a bright indigo, curious markings covering what would otherwise be considered indecent exposure. Her hair was a bright red, resting on her shoulders and her eyes were an electrifying yellow.

I am not a man who is easily rendered speechless but at that moment I could not find my words.

She giggled and scratched her head in embarrassment. "Could I have my robe back now? It's a little, unsettling."

I swallowed and smiled at her, taking a step forward until she stood only a few feet away. "You don't have to hide." She avoided my eyes. "Have you ever looked at a tiger and thought you ought to cover it up?"

Raven smiled, confused. "No, but-"

I smiled and placed a finger to her lips, holding her eyes with mine. "You are an exquisite creature, Raven. All your life the world has tried to tame you. It's time for you to be free." I leaned forward until I could feel her breath on my lips. "All you have to do is accept it and realise the truth."

I wanted to kiss her ever since I first laid eyes on her and now I finally had the chance.

* * *

**A/N:I hoped this (and the next) chapter answers the questions in terms of pairings. Simon is a good friend to Nadia, but there will never be any romantic attachment between them. I guess I dragged it out in fears of simply tossing his character aside.  
And I just realised that this is not just short, it's REALLY short. *cries* I'm sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here you go guys! Tried really carefully to write the exchange between Erik and Nadia but I'm still convinced it turned out awkward and just wrong.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-MEN.**

* * *

_I took a sip of my whiskey, wincing at the harsh taste but welcoming the way it warmed my throat. I blinked, the alcohol applying a honey coloured tint to the world. I downed the glass, relishing the shield the drink created between my head and my problems._

_"The usual, Logan?" The bartender called out to somebody behind me, grinning from ear to ear._

_"Yeah," answered a gruff voice and if I was sitting on a bench, I would have been lifted into the air the moment he sat down._

_I tried not to stiffen when he downed two shots of whiskey in one go and lit up a cigar. He grunted, as if sensing my discomfort and I ordered a beer, sweeping him with a side glance._

_Jeans and cowboy boot combination. _

_I was surprised when he spoke, motioning at my empty glass._

_"Strong drinks for a small girl."_

This is how it started. Two strangers meeting in a bar. This was the first time I have ever met anyone who was more reluctant to talk of their past than me. Of course later I realised that the only reason behind it was that he didn't have a past to speak of.

Well, he did.

But he didn't have any memory of it.

Logan was a mutant of extraordinary abilities and instant healing was just the tip of the ice berg. His every sense was enhanced like the nature herself handpicked the strongest qualities of all the predators on this earth and doubled them.

I asked him if he was in the war due to the dog tags around his neck. They spelt 'Wolverine'. Logan simply shrugged, spitting out an _"I don't know."_

Tailing him never felt wrong. There was always a risk that he could have discovered me but I took precautions, never wore the same clothes, always sprayed a different kind of perfume but even then a small part of me guessed that he knew I was there. He simply figured out I wasn't strong enough of an opponent to even lift a finger against.

I would have been offended if I wasn't so frightened of him.

Well, frightened and fascinated I suppose.

"What are you thinking?"

My head snapped up from my arms, resting on the kitchen island.

Erik smiled down at me, his lips twitching when he noticed my attire: a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

In my own defence, I was ready to go to bed.

"So are you going to tell me?" He sat down in front of me, placing two bottles of beer in front of him and opening them up with his hands. No idea how he managed that.

I smirked. "Got tired of whiskey in the drawing room?" I shot back, motioning to the bottles.

He looked down for a moment before recovering and shaking his head. "This one's for you, actually." He pushed one towards me and I caught it just before it toppled to the side. He took a big gulp of his while I just stared at mine for a moment.

"You surprise me," he spoke. I looked up to meet his eyes but he was staring to the side, observing something that was invisible to me.

I frowned, my eyes searching the direction he was looking at but not finding anything that could capture his attention so intently. All I saw was wooden kitchen cabinets and a window clouded in darkness. "How?"

His eyes finally met mine when he spoke next. "Our experiences shape us. We project onto others what was done to us. Yet, you do not seek revenge."

I shifted uncomfortably, wishing Erik hadn't been staring at me with such intensity. His eyes had a way of gazing through me like he was scrutinizing a puzzle and it was unnerving. I felt like a deer caught in headlights and yet I have done nothing wrong.

"I have nothing to avenge."

He leaned closer to me and I pointedly averted my eyes. "We both know that's not true."

I glared at the side of his face, gripping the bottle in my hands so tightly I felt it would shatter in my hold. I knew what he was saying and although he revealed the truth, I couldn't help but feel angry at him for it.

When I told them of my past I made it quite clear that my mother and my brother escaped. We both knew that in the unlikely chance we met, neither of them would hesitate to put a bullet in between my eyes.

Erik smirked, knowing he was getting to me. "You're still content in simply burying your past?" He tilted his head to the side and my eyes flickered to his. "How can all this love arise from all that pain?"

I sat back, surveying the expression on his face. He genuinely looked like he cared. Maybe he truly did, but I shook it off, smirking. "That's a good point, 'Magneto'. You know my entire life story but I know very little of yours."

I loved the way he grimaced a little when I used the name Raven has given to him.

But he recovered quickly and was soon drinking his beer and smiling again. "You know what matters. At least _I _don't live in fear of the past coming back to bite me in the ass."

I scoffed. "You are very stubborn aren't you."

"It's a pattern I have noticed in you."

I hummed, crossing my arms and tried not to wince when they brushed the scar tissue on my ribs. I leaned forward, challenging. "Do tell me, what else have you noticed?"

He smiled, his eyes flickering to my crossed arms before focusing on a point above my head. "I think you're like a child. You need constant guidance. You hate when things don't go your way. It's evident in how you try to control every detail around you.

I faked amazement. "Wow. It's as if you can actually read my mind!"

"I think you're afraid of how strong you are. You're afraid of losing control and destroying the people you love."

If I was smiling before I wasn't anymore. He frowned confused at my reaction. I coughed and me this eyes, smiling again but this time I didn't bother to hide the way it painfully stretched my face.

"You all think that, and partially you're all right. I am afraid of not being able to control it." There was a lump in my throat and I swallowed, trying to push it back. My voice wavered. "You know what else I'm afraid of? The day I finally learn to control it. To hold a person's fate in my hands, to be able to destroy a life. I'm afraid of _what I'd become_ when I do."

I knew I was close to crying when all I could see of Erik was a cloudy shape. I heard a chair scrape back and a pair of hands was turning me to the side forcing my head to look up.

Erik's voice was close but I could only see was a flesh coloured circle. I wiped at my face but all I managed to do was make my vision worse.

"Do you think I'm a monster?"

I frowned through my sobs, confused as to why he would even ask that. "Of course not."

"And yet when I look at you I see myself." I could hear his smile. He wiped the tears with his jumper's sleeve and his blurry face cleared.

I blinked back tears and grinned, earning a laugh in return. "We're not that similar," I shot back, attempting but clearly failing to look angry with him.

_How embarrassing._

Erik cocked his head to the side, his arms dropping from my face but came to a stop on my shoulders. "Are we not?"

* * *

_Silly , silly Nadia._

I frowned, staring at the half empty bottle of beer in my hands.

I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of breaking down in front of Erik.

_It's his bloody fault! He hit a nerve!_

I groaned, gripping my loose hair in my hands, my forehead resting in my palms. I knew him for a total of ten days, don't spill your deepest fears to people you've only know for such a short amount of time. Impending war or not.

_Don't trust anyone. It's just you and me, just the two of us. Always. We can't trust anybody else._

Those were the words Simon hammered into my head.

We can't trust anyone but each other.

We can't show our weaknesses to the enemy. Crying was a very big show of weakness.

But Erik… he isn't an enemy.

He's a friend.

My eyes shot open and the brightness of the kitchen blinded me and just for a second, I thought it was Erik's hand holding my head and not my own.

_A nineteen year old -'finally', as he himself yelled out this morning – Simon sat down in front of me, eating his cereal like a starved lion. I gaped in disgust, raising my eyebrows. Slowly I leaned backwards in my chair until I could see into his bedroom through the open door where ahead of red was tangled in the sheets. I rolled my eyes, glad I didn't hear a single thing last __night. A big thank you to a foot of concrete._

"_How come you never bring anyone back?"_

_I nearly fell backwards but just managed to restore my balance. I slowly lowered my chair back into its place, offering my best friend the hardest glare I could muster._

"_What?" I growled._

_Simon rolled his eyes. "Come on, you spent five years in a basement! Do you not have hormones?"_

_I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Right, because dating at this time is just the best idea."_

"_Come on," he groaned, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm speaking as a concerned friend! You need a boyfriend or something."_

_I laughed harshly taking a drink of orange juice straight from the carton. "Ah yes, that will solve everything."_

_He shook his head. "You're the most stubborn little girl I have ever met."_

_I smirked. "I'm older than you by four months."_

_His eyes narrowed._

"_Kitten?"_

_Both of our heads snapped towards his room. I motioned towards the room with as much grace as I could while trying not to burst out laughing. "The damsel awaits, 'kitten'."_

_He fixed me with a glare as he stood up, stretching as he walked back to his bedroom._

"_One day," he spoke without even facing me, "you will find someone. Trust me, my dear old friend, even if you don't want to, one day you will find someone who will understand how you feel." He turned to face me, in the doorway to his bedroom." We are more powerful than non-mutants but like them we earn, want and need connection."_

_He closed the door and I scoffed at it._

"_Idiot."_

"Hey, Nadia, have you seen Erik?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, immediately guarding my mind.

Charles walked into my line of sight slowly, almost tiptoeing. I raised an eyebrow and he grinned tapping his temple. "I can sense you blocking your mind. Don't worry I won't pry."

I smiled as he opened the fridge and started rummaging through it. "I should congratulate you however. The mental defence is great, I can't harvest any stray thoughts. Simon taught you well."

I grinned gratefully but then blinked, remembering his question. "No, he was here just a moment ago but he left."

He nodded. "Ah, probably for the best."

I raised an eyebrow to which he simply shrugged, not seemingly eager to talk about the subject. "We had a disagreement."

"An argument?" Erik hadn't mentioned anything.

Charles shook his head with a reassuring smile. "No, no, thing like that. Just a disagreement that's all. I'm sure you and Simon have had plenty."

I laughed. "You have no idea."

Charles sighed, letting his weight rest on the open refrigerator door. His face was illuminated by the harsh light and he seemed older, worried.

"Such an unnecessary thirst for revenge and violence." He said it so quietly I wasn't sure whether the words were meant for me or if he was simply reflecting on said 'disagreement'. He looked up and smiled at me. A smile a father would give a daughter. "Anyways, what was it he wanted?"

"_How can all this love arise from all that pain?"_

I coughed uncomfortably, crossing my arms. "Nothing really."

He smirked, shooting me a sideways glance before resuming sorting through the fridge. "If you say so."

"You know sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if you hadn't found me here that night."

I jumped at Raven's voice, turning around to see the mutant in the nude glory of her natural blue form. And she was so beautiful.

"Sorry, what?" Charles took out what seemed like a large bottle of champagne and exclaimed inf fright, his hand falling to his side upon seeing Raven. He immediately trying to avert his eyes to look anywhere but the shape-shifter. "For God's sake Raven! Where are your clothes- Put some clothes on!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his embarrassment while Raven merely tilted her head curiously.

"That's not what you said when you first saw me," she said, folding herself comfortably on the chair next to me and crossing her arms. "But I guess pets are always cuter when they're little right?"

Pets?

_Uh-oh._

The atmosphere has gotten so tense one could cut it with a knife. I shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go, I'm interrupting." I got up from my seat, the beer in my hand, figuring this is more of a private conversation. I was about to step away when Raven held out a hand to stop me.

"Stay right here, Nadia."

Her voice was so commanding I gulped and sat back down in a split second, looking between two siblings worriedly. I didn't like this at all and after gripping my drink for five seconds straight I gulped what was left of the bottle in one go.

Charles looked at Raven worriedly and approached the kitchen island carefully, as if treading on glass.

"Raven, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. I thought you'd be in a good mood." He placed the bottle in front of us and smiled. "Hank, he tells me that he's found the answer to your cosmetic problem."

_Cosmetic problem?_

_Very wrong choice of words, Charles._

Charles must have not realised his mistake for her continued talking. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to read your mind?"

Raven glared and yet again I shifted, never really having seen her this way. "You promised me you would never do that."

Charles' expression was pained. "Until recently I never had to use my power to know what you were thinking, Raven."

"You know, Charles, I used to think it was going to you and me against the world. But no matter how bad the world gets, you don't want to be against it, do you? You want to be a part of it."

After her ultimatum Raven stood up and proceeded to make a dramatic exit, grabbing me by the elbow and dragging me out of the room with her.

I was so very scared.

I barely managed to keep up with her quick strides but somehow managed not to trip down three corridors and two flights of stairs until we finally arrived in her room.

When she shut the door and turned around, she gave me a big grin. "I'm so tired of being under his heel!" She skipped to the bed and grabbing my hand sat us both down. If anything it frightened me even more.

"Men," she mused. "I'm so tired of following orders. Pretending to be someone I'm not just to please others. I care for Charles, I really do, but damn it he needs to realise I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm able to make up my own mind now!"

"Uh." I stumbled over my words, not really sure what she expected from me. I looked around the room in hopes to find something to distract myself with when I noticed a needle with a curious liquid inside and out of desperation I pointed right at it. "What's that?"

Her eyes found it and she scoffed. _"The cure to my 'cosmetic problem'."_ She spat it out like the words itself were poison. "Hank created it, but I don't need it."

"You're right," I smiled softly and she beamed at me, squeezing my arms. "You don't need a cure because there is nothing to be cured, nothing wrong with you. Would you ask for a tiger to hide its stripes?"

Raven laughed. "Simon said the exact same thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Simon? When?"

Raven giggled. "After I had the argument with Hank I was not sure whether to go ahead and try to use the… 'present'. Simon stopped me."

I sat back, almost surprised at how affectionate Simon can be as Raven continued.

"He showed me the truth: I didn't need it. There is nothing wrong with me. Why should we bend to beauty standards set out by humans when they're inferior to us? I should be proud to be a mutant!"

_Inferior to us…_

_We are the superior race. We're the next step in human evolution and they don't like it. They fear it. They will seek our destruction._

"We…" I looked up and she gazed warmly into my eyes. "We should be proud."

I frowned at the sore subject. "It's easier said than done."

Her smile didn't drop. Instead she rolled her eyes and they twinkled. "Me and Simon kissed."

I choked on empty air. "Eh?"

She smirked. "You heard me."

"Who are you and what have you done with Raven?"

She frowned. "You're mad?"

I shook my head violently. "No, no, no! Of course not! It's just..."

Raven scanned my face worriedly. "But what?"

I giggled, reaching over and picking at a strand of her hair. "Simon always had a thing for redheads."

The way she grinned made her seem even more beautiful.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So terribly sorry, I meant to update sooner. Either way, here is a new chapter and the next should follow within the next few days. I really hope everyone enjoys it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the X-MEN franchise for if I did.. well I probably wouldn't be alive right now because I would be very old.**

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a heavy mind and stiff limbs. The air in my room was heavy with the oncoming doom and it took me a whole five minutes to roll out of bed and get dressed. My eyes felt heavy and the sun streaming through the window was overbearingly bright.

Today's the day.

"_I have nothing to avenge."_

I have pinned my hair up into a messy bun and smiled when I saw that Raven was in her mutant form. We all stood outside Hank's room, dressed for the end of the world, one of the rooms on the ground floor that Charles was kind enough to let Hank use as his laboratory. We were all ready and together. Apart from the occupant of the room before us.

A big white sheet of paper nailed to the door stared us in the face.

I moved to read it but Charles ripped it down before I could even move a step forward. He stared at the note before opening the door.

Me and Simon exchanged a glance and stepped inside.

It was bright, the fluorescent lights clashing with the white walls.

And the place was a mess. Tables overturned, I couldn't figure out what went where. Either a small tornado broke out or a starving wild animal was let loose.

No sight of Hank.

We all surveyed the damage. I came to stand next to Erik and gave him a worried glance which he returned.

"What the hell happened here?" he called out, the only one to voice our thoughts.

We made ourselves busy after that, looking around to try and find any clues as to what has happened.

Could Hank have done this? But why? He loved every part of his work.

I looked to Raven to see her looking at the broken tray of test tubes worryingly. When she met my eyes I offered her a reassuring smile, hoping she didn't think it was her fault.

Simon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's alright," he said with a smile.

Charles was walking towards the back of the room and stopped in front of a large metal container labelled "X". I raised an eyebrow and along with others approached him until I stood by it. Charles opened the container and the lid lifted with a heavy groan.

I stared down at the yellow and black bodysuits with a frown.

Erik hummed in appreciation. "Hank has been busy."

Alex looked at it like it was a dissected animal. "Do we really have to wear these?"

Simon and I chorused an "I refuse to."

Charles rolled his eyes at us, his hand already reaching for the heavy fabric. "As none of us mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets I suggest we suit up."

I scoffed at Charles and pointed at the ridiculous piece of clothing in his hands. "There is no power in the world to make me believe _that thing_ is bullet-proof."

Charles glared before smiling -in such a sadistic way it freaked me out- and throwing the suit my way. I barely caught it and glared at the offending object until Raven pulled me away to the nearest bathroom to get changed.

It looked as ridiculous on us as it did laid out on the table, but I had to admit that it felt comfortable. Although initially the fabric felt heavy it didn't weigh me down once I was dressed in it.

But _the professor_ still hadn't fooled into thinking it could stop a bullet.

I walked out of the bathroom before Raven, pulling at the uncomfortably tight fabric. Erik was the only person ready and I envied how comfortable he looked in the bodysuit. He looked as if he was wearing normal clothes while I moved awkwardly, fiddling with every inch of it.

He scanned my appearance and smirked mockingly, crossing his arms. "Sexy."

I stared. "I will hit you."

The others piled in and I was glad to see I was not the only to feel uncomfortable. Erik patted my head and putting his arm around my shoulder guide me outside, as one would a child.

* * *

We were back at CIA 'division X' headquarters a few hours later.

I looked around the base where it all started with wonder for the place was absent of any proof of the attack that took place only a week ago. Remaining buildings were restored and no dead bodies piled the grounds.

Apart from the Cerebro. That was gone as if it was never there in the first place. Hank's hard work, destroyed. All that was left was a few feet of foundation, like a stump of a tree.

Charles took us to a building I haven't been in before, but Raven remarked to me that it was where she met Hank. My jaw dropped when I saw the jet in the middle of the wide room. Not only was it large, but I've never seen anything like it. It hardly looked like a plane. Sure, it had the general shape but it seemed like the spawn of a science fiction film.

Sean raised an eyebrow. Simon took one look at it and guessed it to be Alien technology. I stared at the thing above my head and gulped, suddenly feeling very, very small and insignificant. Charles gave Simon a surprised look at his remark before rolling his eyes.

Raven was looking around. "Where's Hank?" she questioned.

"I'm here!"

We looked towards the source of the voice but all we could was a shadow. It was slowly moving towards us. He had Hank's voice but his steps were heavier. When he finally stood in the light our jaws dropped. The dark silhouette morphed into a blue creature with piercing yellow eyes, much like Raven's. He walked stiffly, his footsteps heavy on the ground.

I could barely believe my eyes. "Hank?"

He came to stand in front of us already dressed in the protective bodysuit, his glasses awkwardly sitting on his nose. His voice was ashamed, disappointed.

"It didn't attack the cells," he said, looking down at his feet. "It enhanced them. It didn't work."

"What didn't work?" Simon had the stupidity to ask.

I elbowed him in the side. "The serum, you idiot."

He glared, rubbing the hurt spot, looking to Raven when he saw her move from his side. She came to stand in front of Hank and smiled.

"Yes it did, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be." Hank looked up and she smiled and put a gloved hand on the side of his face. I could see Simon frowning in the corner of my eyes. "This is you. No more hiding."

Erik moved around me and smirked at the now blue mutant, patting his shoulder. "Never looked better, man!"

Raven jumped back when Hank grabbed Erik by the neck, his face contorted in anger. I leaped forward, wrapping my hands around Hank's forearm.

"Hank!" Charles warned the genius, his voice full of authority.

Hank ignored my presence, growling at Erik. "Don't mock me."

Charles repeated his warning. "Hank, put him down immediately, please."

"Hank!" I yelled out, pulling at his arm. When Charles called his name once more, he let go. I sighed in relief as Erik dropped to the ground by my side, breathing in air in huge gulps. I took hold of his shoulders and helped him up from the ground.

The two never broke eye contact, Hank still glaring.

"I wasn't," Erik objected, shakily finding his balance. Surprise flashed in Hank's eyes but he remained hostile.

Alex agreed. "Even I got to admit you look pretty badass." He grinned when Hank turned to him. "I think I got a new name for you: Beast."

I rolled my eyes and let go of Erik as Hank yet again growled.

The youngest of our group was the only one to have sense to change the subject. Sean looked up at the jet and surveyed it with wariness, his eyes flickering to Hank. "You're sure you can fly this thing?"

Hank calmed and nodded. "Of course I can. I designed it."

I choked, but really I shouldn't have been surprised. He was a genius after all.

We piled inside, seeing Moira already at work. She was fiddling with dials, communicating through a headset not looking out of place even the slightest. She escaped having to wear the yellow and black uniform and was clad in a form fitting grey jumpsuit. She waved at us in greeting as we settled into our seats, not breaking concentration even for a second, spewing out CIA terms I have never even heard of.

We buckled into the nearest seats we reached.

The skylights opened and we lifted off smoothly, the jet moving through the air like a bird. And Hank wasn't kidding about being able to fly it.

The moment we were above the ocean I frowned and a heavy feeling pooled in my stomach. Usually I would be calm, collected but something was wrong. The water was conflicted, invaded by foreign parasites and it screamed to me. It was not all that yearned for help. I could hear faint human screams too but I gulped and tried to ignore the sensation. I re-strengthened the walls around my mind and swallowed heavily, trying to calm myself down.

Not even facing the enemy and already doubting my own sanity.

I shifted when I noticed Erik's eyes boring into me as if he sensed my discomfort. I gave him a strained smile but he didn't seem to buy it.

"We're nearing Cuba!" Moira announced and I sat up, my eyes straining to look through the front windows. I saw the island, but not before I noticed two different ship fleets heading towards each other. In the middle of it all floated a lone ship.

"It looks pretty messy out there," Hank said. Then he frowned, staring at the ship in the middle. "It's not obeying Russian nor American orders to stand down. Could it be Shaw?

The jet shook and Sean, whom was sitting by my side, grabbed my arm in panic. Despite his mutation allowing him to fly, the teenager looked very out of place on the jet. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he shot me a grateful look.

Charles called my name and ordered me to find out. I raised an eyebrow, for a second doubting my ability's help since Charles could have easily found out on his own. But I obeyed the order and closed my eyes.

_The ocean. The angry waves. The ship's name stamped on the tail: Aral Sea. A glass of water on the captain's deck. _

_Azazel._

Azazel was at the Captain's bridge, kicking one of the men on the ground and he groaned, rolling over before laying still. None of the others moved as commands in Russian rang through the radio.

I opened my eyes, my hands jumping to my mouth as I tried to gulp down the lump in my throat.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked.

Charles spoke for me. "The crew of the _Aral Sea _are all dead. Shaw's been there."

Erik smirked. "He's still here, somewhere."

Charles frowned, still focusing. "He set the ship on course for the embargo line."

I didn't know much about sea warfare but that didn't sound good.

Moira seemed confidant. "If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up."

I frowned. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt opening fire would be a good thing with such a short distance between the fleets."

Charles looked at me with surprise and seemed to have half a mind to ignore my words before something dawned on him and he sat up, suddenly worried. "Unless they're not our boys."

I cocked my head to the side before closing my eyes and focusing on Azazel again. I voiced what I saw. "I can only see Azazel. I don't understand, if this ship is controlled by Shaw, where is he? Where are the others?"

Simon sat up in alarm. "There are no others!"

Charles caught the train of thought. "This is all a part of their plan. Of course." His fingers flew to his temple and he focused deeply as the rest of us looked between each other in worry.

A loud alarm went off and the radars went out of control and I caught a flash of a torpedo heading our way. Hank groaned, sending the jet into a tail spin. I shut my eyes, knowing it would help lessen the sensation of spinning a thousand feet in the air but Sean was gripping my hand so tightly I almost yelled at him. Charles' advice for us to hold on didn't help at all.

We only stopped spinning –and screaming- when Hank successfully manoeuvred our jet out of the way and the Missile hit the ship were Azazel was instead. The jet steadied.

Hank's voice rang through the tense aftermath and he sounded annoyed. "A little warning next time, professor."

I whipped to stare at Charles, my eyes wide. "That was _your _doing?!"

"Sorry about that," he apologised before turning to Raven and Sean by his side. "You're alright?"

"Yeah," Sean said but from the way he was gripping my arm, I very much doubted that was the case. Raven just nodded, breathing deeply to calm herself.

Only after making sure everyone was alright Charles turned to me. "Sorry ,Nadia, but I had to act impulsively. The Russians were about to target the American fleets. I had no choice."

_Oh. _

I nodded, forgiving him that time. If any of the fleets fired upon each other it would start a war. But in my head it was still a dangerous move. We almost got caught in the missile's path.

"Is Azazel dead?" Simon's question reached us all.

Alex looked through the jet's windows at the burning ship with hard eyes. "I doubt that."

"That was a smart move, Charles," Moira praised the telepath.

Charles only nodded. "Thank you very much but I still can't locate Shaw."

"He's down there," Erik insisted. "We need to find him now."

"Before he does any more damage," I added.

Charles put his fingers to his head as Hank focused on the controls in front of him before turning to Moira. "Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?"

Moira must have flicked a dozen dials in a matter of seconds. "No. Nothing."

Charles frowned and shook his head, hand falling to his lap. His mind with us again.

Hank turned back to us and I wanted to scream at him to focus his attention on flying the jet but he seemed at ease, as if it was no big deal. "Then he must be underwater. And obviously, we don't have a sonar."

Erik sighed in disappointment.

The teenager beside me sat up, sudden realisation on his face and he grinned proudly. "Yes we do."

Charles nodded. "Yes we do." He and Erik suddenly took off their headsets. Hank was grinning as he turned back to face the front.

I was confused until Sean poked my shoulder with his fingers. "I need you to direct me towards the general position." I nodded, suddenly understanding and sank in my seat, once again connecting my mind with the ocean.

It was overwhelming. So much different from merely a glass of water but I focused. The task would have seemed impossible even a few days ago but I was needed now. I had to remind myself this was no longer practise. I lowered the defences on my mind and focused directly on the task.

Charles voice drifted somewhere at the back of my mind but I couldn't make out whether he was talking to me or others. I could feel Sean's hand squeeze mine again before his presence left my side altogether. The plane shook and I frowned.

A voice reached me.

_Focus, Nadia. Start within a mile's radius. Remember, Sean has to be somewhere close by. Look out for submarines._

I focused, feeling the weight of the ocean. And suddenly I felt lightness. I opened my eyes and I was floating in the water, surrounded by darkness. I felt every wave, every fish. To my left there was a flock of peaceful hills.

But a disturbance scratched at my skin. A foreign object glided through my head, pulsing like a heart but cold and heavy.

_I found you._

"There's a stray submarine near the rocks by the island. I can't look inside but I can guess it's Shaw's. It's right in front of us."

I was brought back with a pat from Eric as he made his way towards the bomb bay doors. Sean was getting ready and I held my thumbs up which he enthusiastically returned. But upon seeing Erik move towards him he pointed at him accusingly. "Woah, you back down!" he said and Erik stilled, holding up his hands. Seemed fair. If he has pushed _me _off a satellite dish I wouldn't trust him either.

I was not directly connected to the ocean but I still felt it in my head. The calm and the chaos battling each other. I felt the tension of the two fleets heading towards the same location, the missiles locked in place only needing a push of a button to be released.

"Hank, level the bloody plane!" Charles yelled out to the pilot who only growled in response.

Erik walked back towards me and started unbuckling my seat belt. "I will need your help in lifting the submarine."

"Eh?" I yelped out as he pulled on my hand, using me almost as a shield between him and Sean.

_We're going to lift the submarine?!_

"Beast, open the bomb bay doors." It was the first time Charles called Hank by the name Alex assigned to him. 'Beast' must have not heard it or simply ignored it for he made no comment and simply opened the doors. A sudden rush of air invaded the jet almost throwing me off balance but Erik caught me by the hand.

I figured out that Sean will try to use his mutation to locate Shaw very much like a sonar device would. Erik would try and lift the submarine containing Shaw once we found their location. But what was I supposed to do?!

Sean took in deep breaths to ready himself, standing by the edge of the latch. Charles grabbed him by the throat and yelled through the loud wind. "Remember! This is a muscle. You can control it." He let go of the teenager and motioned towards his own head. "You will be in here the entire time! We'll see you soon!" Sean nodded and Charles took a step back. "On my mark. Three! Two! One. Go!"

Sean screamed even before he was out of the plane. And he screeched perfectly, flying like a bird. He landed into the water and disappeared but I felt him open his eyes, squint until he noticed the submarine and scream towards it.

"Alert the fleet, they may want to take their cans off."

I didn't even try to understand what Moira meant by that. I was shaken back to consciousness by Erik as he dragged us both towards Charles.

"Banshee has got the exact location on Shaw," said the telepath, his fingers dropping from his head. He looked at Erik, taking a step towards us. "Are you ready for this?"

Erik smirked. "Let's find out."

Charles nodded and moved to me. "Are you ready?"

I just stared, glad to have put up my hair as it would be flying everywhere right now. "I am not Moses," I said, telling him I cannot part such a huge amount of water without losing control while as if in a bloody Bible story.

Chares rolled his eyes. "No, Nadia. I need you to remain focused on the Submarine and help to calm the ocean to minimise the resistance for Erik to lift the submarine."

"What?" Simon protested from his seat.

I gulped. "Alright."

Simon couldn't keep his mouth shut. "What? Do you really think she can do this?"

I turned around to smile at my friend reassuringly, feeling a little dejected that he didn't believe I could do this. Well, I didn't believe it either but that wasn't the point. "Sure. I can follow through simple orders. It will be fun."

Simon gave me a look that said he hardly believed me. I turned back around to face the telepath.

Charles smiled and nodded. "Any help that you can offer will be wonderful."

Thus I found myself on the jet's undercarriage, next to Erik, holding on for dear life against the strong wind. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone focus on the water below. Charles was looking at us through the bomb bay doors with a cautious eye. Erik's hand was outstretched towards the water below us, his face red and his jaw tense with concentration.

"Nadia!" He gritted out, breathing heavily. "A little help would be great!"

I looked up at Charles to see him with his fingers to his forehead, focused on Erik. I gulped and looked below me at the water, making sure I had a firm grip on the metal next to me and closed my eyes.

I found the submarine within seconds and the hostility of the ocean almost threw me to the side. I gritted my teeth, trying to calm it down. Whereas before I could glide through it like a dream, this time it objected. I called out to it but it wouldn't budge until I focused with offense.

_Calm. Calm it down, Nadia._

I growled, pushing Charles' voice away from my consciousness.

_Get out of my head!_

The water finally listened. It calmed while allowing me to create a whirlpool below the submarine. I felt the submarine being lifted up but I didn't feel like I was helping. I only pushed the submarine up as much as I felt I could.

Then I felt freedom and suddenly my chest felt free. The weight was gone. I opened my eyes to see an engine peeking out through the surface of the water, spinning dangerously close to us. I yelped, not wanting to be reduced to human mince. The metal pipes I held onto began to shake dangerously before stilling. I chanced a look at Erik to see him almost shaking and for a moment I worried he would fall and wrapped my hands around the straps on his torso.

But he didn't waver for a second, never breaking concentration. The submarine followed the engine within seconds and soon the entire metal zeppelin was above the surface. The jet sped up and I tightened my hold as we flew towards the shore, the submarine following.

I felt such admiration, I was laughing like a school girl and Erik just had to choose that exact moment to chance a look at me. I was too caught up to even feel embarrassed.

I couldn't stop smiling at the sense of achievement and joy that embodied his features. He quickly refocused on the submarine but he remained, in that moment, the personification of power.

But the spell was broken. I felt him before I saw him. The submarine opened and the long haired mutant climbed out, glowering. At any other time I would have laughed at his choice of purple for the suit but at that moment he started spinning, creating a tornado with the movement.

I cursed, realising not only was the event taking the submarine from Erik's grasp but it was also pulling the jet into the tornado. The mutant stopped spinning and smirked at his handiwork.

I couldn't see Charles for the wind blocked any vision I had further than few feet in front of me but I could hear his voice above me. "Erik, Nadia, take my hand!"

The visibility cleared for a moment and I could see Erik trying desperately to remain in control of the submarine but the tornado caught the tail of the jet and it jerked to the side, Erik dropping his control to grab hold of the undercarriage, trapping my arms between his.

Charles repeated for us to grab his hand as Hank skilfully maneuvered the plane out of the way of being completely consumed by the tornado. For the moment.

Erik yelled at me to hold on as he reached for Charles hands but I noticed the tornado conjurer and got an idea of my own. I didn't know whether if I took him out the tornado would stop too but I had to try. I focused on him, freeing one of my arms and outstretching it towards him.

He fell back as if pushed by an invisible force, his face confronted in pain. I mentally cheered, actually praying the bastards would feel the unpleasant side effect of the throw. But I didn't get to celebrate for long. The damage was done. I realised how close we were to the island when the submarine crashed on the shore. The tornado was fading but the jet was racing towards the shore at a dangerous speed and I doubted it was Hank's intention to land in such a way.

We exited the storm completely but a wing by my side was ripped off, sending the jet into another spin. I screamed, hearing Charles voice urging us to grab his hand but I was too afraid to let go.

_We are going to crash. We are going to crash. We are going to crash._

Erik finally managed to grab onto Charles's hand and moved to wrap his wrist around mine as I tightened my hold on his suit but a sudden swerve of the jet caused me to lose my grip. I yelped, holding onto the undercarriage as Erik was successfully pulled up into the plane before he returned with his hand reaching for mine.

"Nadia, grab my hand!"

Another swerve and I was falling.

When I was eleven I once fell off the swing at the height of a second storey window. I broke my arm and almost punctured my lung and it still didn't hurt as much as my body burned when I hit the surface and soon, the sand underneath.

I must have been close to the surface because I successfully broke out for air just moments later. I immediately wish I hadn't. I witnessed the jet crashing into the sands narrowly missing the submarine and rolling away to disappear behind a small hill.

For a second I held my breath, feeling an overbearing urge to scream. But there was no explosion for a good few minutes and I could only hear the roar of waves as I was pulled underwater. I couldn't remember the last time I had to fight so much to keep my head above the surface.

I was too disoriented to focus on my mutation to keep me afloat and my limbs ached and I had to take quick breaths to keep from passing out.

_Not good._

Taking in a deep breath I moved to swim towards the shore. I was lucky I was so close because soon my feet hit the sand and my limbs ached less and the water was now still around me, no longer protesting but calming.

I was okay.

I was alive.

And as I ran towards the shore I prayed others were too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter sounded so much better in my head and I feel like everyone will want to kill me after reading it.**_** I**_** want to kill me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-MEN.**

* * *

I raced towards the beach, yelling out everybody's name in terror, hoping with all my heart that they survived the terrible crash. I only stopped when I physically couldn't run anymore and doubled over, resting my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Nadia!"

I looked up in alarm, scanning the land until I noticed Simon's head popping out from behind a hill, his hand high in the air, waving. I collapsed in relief.

But before I could even hit the sand something rammed into me from behind. It must have been Sean for we glided for a good few yards, almost crashing into Simon who narrowly moved out of the way before we landed in a cloud of dust.

I coughed, swatting the sand away and shakily got up on my feet, throwing Sean a glare. "Please don't do that without a warning." I helped him up as he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, couldn't exactly stop to ask if you were up for a ride." He dusted himself off as I raised eyebrow. Never the less soon I was grinning and enveloping him in a hug.

"You were amazing, Sean!"

He squeezed my ribs and I yelled out in pain. Then he patted my back awkwardly, pulling away to swat the remaining sand from his uniform, throwing me an apologetic glance. We grinned at each other and ran toward the others at the entrance to the jet.

They all looked fine. Albeit they sported a few bruises and were breathing heavily, they were all alright.

I sighed in relief, glad to see nobody was seriously hurt. Raven was giving Simon a gentle smile as my friend checked a bump on her head.

Charles and Erik approached me and I almost hugged them both but resisted the urge, instead focusing on the damage that was done to the jet.

"For a moment I thought we lost you," Charles said to me, motioning to where I fell.

"We were worried." Erik actually looked concern. I rolled my eyes.

Sean just scanned the plane, surveying the battered metal shell. "I could say the exact same thing." I agreed but Charles merely grinned.

Our reunion was short lived. One glance at Shaw's submarine showed the three members of the Hellfire Club stepping out. Shaw and his telepath were nowhere in sight, most likely still inside the submarine. Moira informed us that _Emma Frost_ was currently in confinement held in the CIA headquarters but I didn't put it past Shaw to attack the place to free his toy.

For a moment I stiffened, sure that the enemy would attack us but the trio just stood there calmly, as if awaiting orders. Charles and Erik rounded us back into the jet and I had to duck a few times to avoid being hit by a loose wire letting out a hiss of electricity.

Not exactly the best shelter in the world.

I was thankful to see Alex and Moira were alright too, although the latter was trying to communicate with somebody through a radio before giving up and returning to the Jet's controls. Charles joined her, while the rest of us gathered by the windows and observed the three by the submarine. The fleets were behind us, we had a more dangerous enemy at hand.

For a second I closed my eyes, breathing to calm myself and recover as much strength as I could.

"I read the teleporter's mind," said Charles. "Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb."

Simon rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Well ain't that just dandy?"

Moira fiddled with dials and suddenly looked very worried. "We've got no time. The Geiger count is going out of control!"

I turned to her. "That's not good is it?"

Moira met eyes and shook her head. "No, it's not."

Charles turned to the CIA agent. "Moira, this is what we're going to do. Get on the radio and tell them to clear both fleets out immediately." Then he turned to me and I jumped back, surprised. "Nadia, please do everything you can to stop the fleets if they don't listen."

I nodded even though I wasn't yet sure as to how could I possibly do that.

Erik spoke up. "I'm going on," he motioned towards the Submarine.

Simon joined his side. "I'm coming with."

The two nodded at each other and Charles eyed them for a moment before turning to the youngest. "Beast, Havoc, Sean, back him up. Nadia you help them, for the moment, before we get any response from the fleets." He refocused on Erik and Simon. "I can guide you through once you're in, but I need you to shut down whatever is it that's blocking me, then we just hope to God it's not too late for me to stop him."

Erik nodded. "Got it."

Charles wished us good luck and we moved to leave the jet when I noticed Raven moved to leave with us until Charles called out to her. "Raven, stop!"

Raven protested. "I'm going to help them!"

"We don't have time for this," Charles argued. "If anything comes in that entrance, you're taking care of it, yes?"

Raven huffed crossing her arms. "Fine," she grit out moving to back to Moira. When she met my eyes I gave her an apologetic smile before leaving the jet.

The sun blinded me for a second but soon we faced the submarine. Angel flew away and Azazel and his partner crouched into a fight stance. I turned to Simon and pleaded with my eyes for him to stay safe. "Good luck."

He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. We readied ourselves for battle.

Alex threw a blast towards them the moment Angel took off and she narrowly avoided it, snarling at the blonde. Azazel disappeared but the tornado-conjurer wasn't so lucky. Alex's attack hit him straight on and he flew back towards the submarine, his back painfully meeting the metal before he slid down to the ground, unconscious. When the dust cleared, there was a hole in the submarine just to his left.

Suddenly Hank pushed me out of the way and leaped over where my head was just moments ago and I caught myself mid-fall, turning around to see him attacking the teleporter. I released a less than courageous scream, jumping away and ramming into Sean who managed to help steady my balance at the last minute.

I yelped again when Alex joined Hank in attacking Azazel the three disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"Perhaps you're not cut out for actual combat." Erik smirked.

I glared at his words, having half a mind to curse at him but noticing the suited man was regaining consciousness, I grew serious. "Be careful."

He nodded and along with Simon took off towards the submarine, disappearing through the opening.

"I need you to throw me," Sean said, his eyes focused above us. I looked up too, noticing Angel flying towards us.

"Do you trust me?"

Sean could have sweat dropped. "I don't really have a choice right now."

I nodded. "You're right. You don't." I chanced a look towards the fleets that were nearing the island, noticing three small figures falling from the sky, plummeting towards one of the ships. One hit the water next to it, while two disappeared just before hitting the deck. I turned back to the teenager. "I apologise, you might feel a little sick."

With that I focused on Sean. The sweat, the blood; his heartbeat deafening. I threw my hands up towards him and he flew away into the air, immediately screaming and steadying in the air towards Angel.

Not wasting any time I turned back to the fleets. I couldn't see Azazel or Hank anymore, but there was a good chance Alex was surrounded by a fleet of hostile ships and I couldn't risk abandoning him to the men that most likely considered him an enemy.

A part of me wished I could enter the submarine with Erik and Simon but I shook the thought away immediately, taking in a deep breath.

But I did wish telepath was with Shaw. I knew how anxious Simon was to battle her. In reality, he was always a gentleman at heart, well except towards me, but when it came to Emma Frost he wouldn't risk asking her to surrender peacefully. She has caused us both too much pain.

I could imagine the events unfolding in my head: Simon smirking when the telepath turns toward him in surprise and nodding towards Erik, slowly turning invisible. The telepath can't read his mind and I doubt she would put up much of a fight against an invisible opponent.

I reached the ocean and walked on the surface, the water supporting my weight so I would not sink. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"_Mathew 14:29: And Peter answered him and said, Lord, if it be you, bid me come to you on the water.__ And he said, Come. And when Peter was come down out of the ship, he walked on the water, to go to Jesus.__ But when he saw the wind boisterous, he was afraid; and beginning to sink, he cried, saying, Lord, save me."_

I grinned and kicked off, running full speed towards the fleets on water as if it was the ground itself. By the time I reached the first ship I was so out of breath I had to pause, resting my head against the side of the ship, sinking into the water up to my ankles.

Recovering I reached for the ladder by the side, narrowly avoiding a toxic spit ball. I ducked but Angel's attack on me was done and she had moved onto attacking the ship instead.

Sean chose the perfect moment to make his grand entrance and he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, from the water below us, and blasted Angel away before going after her again.

My trust for the teenager outweighed my concern and I left him to his fight, quickly climbing aboard as silently as I could. When my feet hit the deck none of the marines noticed my presence but I ducked behind the mountain of rope never the less.

Immediately I noticed Alex with his hands on his head, being marched across the bridge with guns pointed his way. His eyes flickered to mine and I motioned for him to stay oblivious to my presence and he obeyed, smirking. By the time one of the marines saw me standing by his side I have already created a huge wave that crashed around us.

Their faces were a comical mix of confusion and horror.

The water swept away all of their weapons along with some of the marines themselves. Alex took care of a few left standing by knocking them out. Sean's voice rang above them and the rest were thrown into the ocean. The deck was clear, but not for long.

"Where's Hank?" I questioned Alex once I got to his side, making sure that he didn't have any major injuries.

The alarm rang out and I cursed as more marines flooded from below the deck. In between fighting, Alex managed to tell me that the last he saw of Beast was him sinking his claws into Azazel's chest.

I nodded in appreciation, punching the nearest marine in the face and when the two behind him gaped, I threw them into the ocean. "Smart move."

"_Nadia!" _Charles' voice caught me by surprise. _"We need your help back here!"_

I turned to Alex and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face me. "I need you to get off the ship!"

Alex frowned. "I'm not leaving you here!"

"We don't have time for this!" I yelled before sending him flying into the air. Just before he hit the ocean he was caught by Sean and the two headed towards the shore, followed dangerously close by Angel. I tried to bury her in a wave of water and then throw her away. She avoided the first attack and recovered quickly from the second.

I shook my head, deciding to let her go for Sean and Alex to take care off. "They'll be fine. They can handle her," I said, more to reassure myself.

I turned back around and almost tripped over my feet when I saw even more Marines. I rolled my eyes getting into a fighting stance. The one closest to me gave me death glare and cocked the gun.

My eyes widened and threw him into the ocean. The others screamed, stumbling back.

They soon joined him.

"_Both fleets are issuing orders to fire on the island! They figured out we're mutants and they are targeting us with missiles!"_

Charles' voice caught me by surprise and I couldn't help but ask out loud. "What? Are they stupid? They can't kill Shaw that way; he'll just absorb the explosion."

"_It's no longer just about targeting Shaw alone. Nadia, I need you to try and get to the captain's bridge of the ship and see if you can do anything to stop them."_

I nodded even though he couldn't see me do so.

Right. Stop the missiles. Easy enough.

But just then a gun shot rang through the air and a sharp pain exploded near my hip. I gasped, slowly turning to the deck to see a lone soldier with a smoking barrel.

I looked down to the source of the pain where slowly blood was seeping through the yellow and black. I staggered back, placing my hand over the wound to try and stop the blood flow.

"_Nadia!"_

"I'm fine, Charles," I said. I glared at the marine suddenly angry. He stumbled back, the gun shaking as fear overtook his expression. "You shot me," I spat out before sending him flying.

But to my surprise the young man recovered, and shot me again, this time the bullet tearing straight through my shoulder. I gasped in shock, falling to my knees. The ship unexpectedly shook and the marine, having been standing close to the edge, fell overboard. I slid to the side, wincing when I hit a wooden crate with my injured shoulder.

"_You're not okay, you just got shot!"_

I cursed at Charles, blocking him from my mind. His stating of the obvious didn't help lessen the pain.

I chanced to move my hand away from the abdominal would and even on the black glove I could see the blood. As it fell to the white ground, drop by drop, I felt the energy draining from me as the pain from the wounds sent me falling and I barely managed to grab onto the corner of the crate to keep myself from hitting the ground face first.

So much for not getting hurt.

A wave washed over me and I wavered, screaming out in pain when the salty water hit the wounds. I gave up all control I had of my mutation and collapsed on all fours, crying out in pain. The boat was rocking from side to side and I was flow around like a toy. I hit the railing by the edge and wrapped my hands around it, attempting to stand up but failing after the first try.

My vision was going. I could hear a faint calling of my name at the back of my mind but couldn't recognise the voice. My eyes blurred and my throat burned and I coughed, feeling blood trickling down my chin. I wiped at it and groaned. There was a high pitched ringing in my ears, soon replaced by the roar of the ocean.

Regaining a tiny bit of strength I chanced a look back at the Cuban beach but could barely see it. The water was out of control and I didn't have enough energy to will it to stop. Drowsiness overcame me and I rest my head against the railing but regretted it when the ship shook once more and I ended up hitting it full force with my forehead.

_Bloody brilliant._

I hissed in pain, using the railing as a support, ignoring the icy wave that almost threw me overboard. Behind me I could hear the rush of multiple feet, guns being locked. I couldn't make out whether they were yelling orders at me in English or Russian. I itched at the place where my forehead was hit and soon my left eye was clouded with red.

A deafening whistle rang through the air and suddenly missiles were launched for the fleets. The waves roared around the few that skimmed the surface of the water as if they were trying to consume them.

I hit the railing with my fist in anger. "Dammit!"

I gave up on trying to keep my balance and collapsed to the ground, folding into the corner. I could barely feel my body hitting the objects on either side. Tears burned my eyes.

A bridge full of officers were pointing their guns at me but another wave washed them all overboard.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, hoping my words reached Charles. "I couldn't stop them in time."

I was so disappointed in myself.

Disappointment that soon turned to fear and then anger.

Anger towards Shaw, the fleets, the entire world.

I could hear the men screaming and the ocean roaring and it was all too much. My whole body burned in pain, protesting at being shoved around.

Everything felt dulled, muted. My vision flashed with red, then black before all I saw was the darkness and the sun couldn't reach me anymore.

And soon I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes when the pain left my body. All I saw was darkness. Wherever I turned all saw was black. I tried yelling out but I couldn't hear myself. My hands clasped my throat

"_How can all this love arise from all that pain?"_

"Erik?!" I called out, turning around in circles before I slowed to a stop, confused at the name that escaped my lips.

Who's Erik?

There was nobody there. I was alone.

"_Mommy, what is wrong with Nadia's eyes?"_

Who's Nadia?

"_So what if she doesn't speak to anyone, she's just a little shy. She'll grow out of it."_

"_You disgust me. You are not my daughter. She died."_

The feminine voice scratched at my ears and I clasped them shut. Who did it belong to?

It kept screaming, yelling insults that I didn't deserve. What did I ever do to that voice? Why wouldn't it stop? Another voice joined the first, breaking through my hands and as clear as if the source of it was right in front of me.

"_I'm so ashamed of you," _it sneered. I shook my head, tears brimming in the corner of my eyes. _"You're the devils' s spawn." _No, no, no! I fell to the ground, hugging my knees and burying my face in them. I didn't want to hear anymore.

I did not want to hear anymore!

"_I tried," _it continued, ignoring my pleas for it to stop. _"I tried to banish the demon from you. How much more sleep shall I lose? You're a monster. A demon inside of you has consumed what little was left if your soul. It eats away all that is alive; it laughs in the face of prayers when I mark this body with the sign of Christ."_

I'm not a demon! Please, believe me! I don't understand what you want from me!

My cheek stung, as if being slapped. I lifted my head to stare into the darkness, slowly getting up from my crouch. I tried desperately to find the source of the attack in vain. My hip stung as if a knife was plunged into my body, and then slowly turned to torture me. I screamed, falling to my knees.

Please, stop!

Another went to my shoulder. I grabbed it, already feeling the blood seeping through my fingers.

Please, why are you doing this?

_"We drive you from us,  
__whoever you maybe,  
__unclean spirits,  
__all satanic powers,  
__all infernal invaders,  
__all wicked legions,  
__assembles and sects."_

Pain.

There was so much pain.


	15. Chapter 15 Simon

**A/N: Chapter before last, in Simon's point of view. *CRIES because my heart is in a million pieces.*  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-MEN.**

* * *

**Simon**

I ran by Erik's side, my fists clenched. We couldn't find the telepath and we must have looked through a dozen rooms and beaten up a hundred guards. The submarine was a maze. Shaw was nowhere in sight either, and Erik was visibly become more frustrated with every empty room we passed.

"Turn left!" I slid to a stop, barely managing to stop myself from hitting the wall and ran after Erik. Charles was guiding Erik through this place and it was a little unsettling as Erik mumbled to himself, sometimes forgetting to alert me whenever he suddenly change direction.

He kicked a door open and we entered a wide room, slowing down to catch our breath. The room was bright, bookshelves one either side and a television in front of a bar.

The last room and Shaw wasn't here.

"Dammit," I cursed, running a hand through my hair. "Where the hell is he?"

Suddenly in front of me the wall opened to reveal Shaw in the doorway. I stared for a moment before my eyes started to hurt from the blue light in the room behind him. I called Erik's name and he slowly turned, glaring once he saw Shaw.

"Ah, Simon Edwards, how nice to see you again," he grinned, opening his hands wide and his eyes flickered to my left. "And Erik. I expected you to find me."

I tried to ignore the strange helmet he wore, telling myself that the man was clearly insane, so why should I muse over an irrelevant detail such as his choice of armour.

Erik stepped forward and into the room, following Shaw but paused in the doorway and turned back. I didn't even move to follow them. He simply nodded and I smirked, turning on my heel to leave the ship, hearing the secret door close.

He clearly wanted Shaw all to himself and I respected him enough to allow it. We've planned all this out before even the president made his address. I knew he will kill s

If Charles could reach my mind, I have no doubt he would be yelling right now.

But I didn't care about that. I ran through the submarine, taking care of the few men that were still alive or beginning to regain consciousness. I needed to find a new opponent and the only ones worth fighting were outside on the beach, for I realised Shaw's telepath must still be imprisoned at the CIA headquarters.

When I finally made it through the opening I was blinded by the sun and by the time my eyes adjusted the first thing I saw was Alex and Sean running towards the shore, both drenched.

I frowned at them both, albeit glad that they were both safe. "Where's Nadia?"

Alex moved to answer but didn't get to say a single word before we were both tackled to the ground by Sean, narrowly missing being hit by a toxic spit ball.

I recovered first rolling away and landing on my feet into a fighting stance. Alex got to his feet next to me and sent a plasma blast towards Angel, successfully injuring her wing. She fell to the sand painfully and didn't get backup.

I cheered, patting 'Havok' on the shoulder as Sean got up, laughing a little. Alex smiled, happy that he finally managed to concentrate his power to hit an enemy, a moving target none the less.

I heard a groan and turned around, noticing that the tornado-conjurer was finally awake. I grinned, about to call out his name in a snarky insult but paused, scratching the back of my neck when I realised I didn't even know what he called himself.

I fell back when the teleporter appeared right in front of me, taking a swing at me with his left hand. I blocked it and punched him in the gut, hiding my wince when it hurt my hand more than it hurt him. He stumbled backwards but instead of getting back at me, focused his attention on Alex, his tail flickering behind him, the tip as sharp as a knife. I got ready to tackle him to the ground when he hesitated, his eyes focused on someone behind me.

Shaw stood in front of the Jet, calling Azazel's name. I chanced a look to the teleporter and him and his partner both relaxed, confused. I was confused to, wondering why and _how_ he was standing there.

Beast appeared from the red skinned mutant and using his distraction as an advantage before knocking him out and standing next to the unconscious body, breathing heavily.

Shaw's form convulsed before turning into Raven. I grinned at her before turning back to the only member of the Hellfire club still conscious. He glared when he realised he was deceived but I simply smirked, cracking my knuckles before crouching on the ground, choosing to flicker in and out of sight before completely turning invisible.

His eyes widened. The look on his face was priceless.

It took me only two minutes to send him crashing into Azazel and Raven who managed to shakily get to their bruised and battered feet. I sighed in relief, glad that the fight was over despite having enjoyed it. They rose to their feet and stood to the side, looking over each other's wounds, silent.

I jogged towards Alex and Sean who were both smiling, both exhausted. Raven and I each had Beast's arms around our shoulders. Poor guy could barely stand. I only stood from his side once I made sure he hand a firm grip on the sand beneath his feet.

The submarine creaked open and Erik appeared, wearing Shaw's ridiculous helmet. I raised an eyebrow before I heard cursing behind and turned to see Charles marching out of the jet, glaring daggers at me. I gulped, choosing to stay silent. He shook his head, as if disappointed in me, before focusing his attention on Erik.

Erik must have killed Shaw just as he planned all along which meant Charles was very, very angry. And I have never seen Charles so furious. But what did he expect? Erik made his plans clear to him all along, surely he couldn't have been so naïve as to believe he would change his mind?

Moira remained in the jet but I figured she would have been angry too. Any decent CIA agent would have wanted to capture him alive for interrogation. They were all fools.

Erik outstretched his arms, all attention to him, and spoke with unquestionable authority. "Tonight, our fighting stops!" He levitated himself slowly to come to stand in between us and the Hellfire club whom now having lost their leader seemed extremely humble, all huddled together. "Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters, the real enemy is out there." He pointed towards the fleets and a single thought ran through my head: Where was Nadia? "I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting us. American, Soviets, humans; united in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!"

He walked along the beach toward the water, all of us slowly falling into step. He gave me a small smirk that I barely saw through the helmet, and almost instinctively I fell into step with him. Charles followed too on Erik's other side though slightly behind, wary of the attitude his friend was projecting. Erik threw the telepath a challenging look. "Go Ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."

Charles placed his index and middle fingers to his temple, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked determined to prove the fellow mutant wrong but soon his eyes flashed with horror, as we all witnessed the fleet's weapons moving to face the island. Charles hands slowly dropped to his side and he took a step back before he recovered, focusing again.

"Both fleets are issuing orders to fire on the island! They figured out we're mutants and they are targeting us with missiles!" He said, and it took me a moment to realise he must have been communicating to Nadia. He must have been stressed, I doubted he realised he was talking out loud. He tensed his jaw, shaking his head; whatever response Nadia must have given him, he didn't like it. "It's no longer just about targeting Shaw alone. Nadia, I need you to try and get to the captain's bridge of the ship and see if you can do anything to stop them."

Only after he said that I realised what I have missed.

My eyes widened. "She's back at the ship?" I yelled, whirling towards Sean who looked terrified at my outburst. "Why the hell did you leave her there?!"

"We didn't! She sent us away!" Alex protested, stepping forwards.

I just glared, shaking my head at them before turning back to the fleets. Why would Nadia stay?

Erik barked out an empty laugh. "Really, Charles? I am honestly surprise you would ask such a thing of her. As powerful as she is, she can't stop an entire fleet of ships."

Charles glared at him. "She can try!" he yelled but in a flash his expression transformed and he stared towards the horizon with a horror-stricken expression. I raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the ocean that seemed calm just moments ago was raging, waves bigger than the ships themselves crashing on the fleets, as if attempting to consume them.

"Nadia!" he yelled out, taking three big strides towards the ocean. His voice wavered and I frowned as he cursed in desperation. "You're not okay, you've just been shot!"

"What?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

Raven gasped, her hands flying to her mouth gasped and I wished I was standing next to her to provide a shoulder to lean on, silently wishing that myself I could have a support to stop my knees from shaking. I clenched my fists, swallowing the tight lump in my throat.

_Nadia wasn't- She couldn't-_

I glared at Charles, rage clouding my mind. I stepped towards him, ignoring the fact my feet were flickering beneath me. "You promised to keep her safe." The bastards didn't even turn to acknowledge me. I growled. "Get her out of there!"

Charles' voice shook as he told Moira to get back to the jet and re-establish communication. The CIA agent obeyed like a dog rushing inside most likely to plead with the American and Russian fleets.

Pointless. The rage towards Charles was replaced by a look of 'I told you so'. Erik was right all along. "It's pointless, Charles. Shaw was never their enemy, we were." I took the steps back until I stood next to Erik. I prayed for Nadia to be okay.

Please let her be okay.

What seemed like hundreds of missiles fired into the air, heading our way as the water crashed around them. Erik extended a hand and the missiles slowed to a stop, staying mid-air as they slowly began to turn around.

I gave Charles a victorious grin. Multiple emotions battled across his face: regret, disappointment, betrayal, sadness, anger.

And then pain. He doubled over, actually crying out in pain and stumbled backwards. He whispered Nadia's name so quietly I almost missed it. Erik turned to him too but with a raised eyebrow.

Sean trembled. "What the hell is going on?"

Charles swallowed before standing straight. His voice wavered and he stuttered as if it pained him to speak the words, his eyes fixed towards the fleets. His lips barely moved.

"Nadia, she's… I can't… She's not responding- She's not responding to me. I can't feel any activity." He took in a deep breath, his fist clenching as he frowned, focusing on something only he could see. "Her body's overboard. I can't connect to her mind."

I couldn't breath as heavy feeling weighed in my chest. "Are you saying she's dead?" A heavy silence surrounded us and all I could hear was the raging ocean and a high pitched ringing in my ears. "She can't be. She can't be." I ran a hand through my head as Raven called out my name, her voice laced with concern. I couldn't bring myself to face her, my eyes trained on the telepath that promised to keep Nadia safe.

I asked him to take care of her if anything happened to me. I never even imagined that something could happen to _her._

Charles swallowed, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself before facing Erik, forcing himself to focus on the missiles above us.

"Erik, you said yourself we're the better men. This is the time to prove it." The missiles were now fully turned, facing the fleets instead of us. "There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men who are just following orders!"

A very wrong choice of words.

"I've been at the mercy of men just following orders," said Erik, turning to the telepath. "Never again."

With a wave of his hand the missiles were launched back to the fleets they came from. I swallowed, my fists clenching before I had to stop, the energy draining from me. I hoped Nadia was not close to them. I forced myself to believe the small chance that Nadia was still alive. My knees shook and I shifted the weight on my feet, the sand beneath me suddenly shaking.

Charles eyes flared. "Erik, release them!"

I almost grabbed him by the neck. "They killed Nadia, Charles. Does she mean nothing?!" There went goes my positive thinking. I almost regretted my words.

Charles shook his head at me. "There's a chance. A small chance she's still alive! Firing those missiles puts her in danger," he insisted.

I wanted to believe him, I really did. My heart told me not to lose hope that she was alive. But the rational side was slowly winning and I soon felt hope drain from me. My eyes burned and my arms felt heavy. I tried to calculate the possibility of her not bleeding out before she reached the shore but the numbers mixed in my head before they became a blurred mixture of foreign signs.

Erik's eyes twitched towards the telepath but the hesitation passed in a flicker. He ignored him.

Charles exclamation of 'No' brought me back and I stared when he tackled Erik to the ground. Some of the missiles spluttered to a stop and crashed into the water below, a few exploded but the majority didn't waver for Erik pushed the telepath off of him and outstretched his arm again.

He glared at Charles. "I don't want to hurt you. Don't make me!"

Sean, Alex, beast and Raven moved towards them but were sent flying back save for Raven as she paused in her way. I knew it pained her to see the two fighting but she didn't intervene. I barely blinked, let alone move, watching them as they exchanged punched and kicks and rolled around on the beach.

Erik growled. "Charles, that's enough!" He yelled, annoyed at him trying to stop him. When Charles repeated his order for him to stop, Erik punched him until Charles' face was confronted with pain, when he got off of him and stood up, his hand again controlling the missiles. Charles staggered to his feet, eyeing the missiles but he swayed, falling back to his knees. He caught his breath before attempting to stand again.

None of us saw Moira approach but we surely hear her emptying her revolver towards Erik. He deflected them with ease, barely flicking his fingers but then we heard a cry of pain.

Charles was frozen in mid fall, his back bent uncomfortably backwards, and his whole body convulsed in shock, falling to the ground. I made the connection immediately. Erik turned and upon seeing his friend fall, rushed to him. The missiles dropped from the sky, some exploding before they hit the ocean, abandoned. None of the fleets were hit but none of us paid them more than a second of our attention.

I took a step towards Charles as Erik attempted to lift him up but the telepath cried out pain and Erik settled on just cradling him on the sand. My anger towards the injured man disappeared and was replaced by concern and sudden horror struck me, which I tried to hide by swallowing a lump in my throat and squeezing my eyes shut for a second.

Not Charles too. Please, not Charles too.

Moira cried out, dropping the gun and ready to run to his side but I got in her way, stopping her from doing so. Erik glared at her and suddenly she was falling to her knees, her dog tags choking her. I used that chance to grab the revolver she dropped, checking it to see a single bullet inside.

I didn't move to help her, instead pointing the gun at the chest of the CIA agent that I never took a liking to. My hands shook and rage consumed me, my finger itching to pull the trigger.

Charles voice brought me back. He motioned towards Moira, pleading for Erik to stop his torture. I lowered the gun when I saw the regret in his eyes, the eyes he had fixed on Erik. "No, Erik, please. She didn't do this. You did."

He choked on the words as he said them, his tearing up. Blood seeped onto the sand below him and I almost moved to help him before pausing, shuffling on my feet uncomfortably. Moira collapsed on all fours, gasping for air. She crawled away from me, glaring.

This is now how today was supposed to go.

Nadia invaded my thoughts again and an image of her face flashed in my mind. But she wasn't smiling. Instead she was floating in the darkness, blood seeping through multiple bullets and her eyes were empty, staring past me.

If in that moment I would have been the ten year old boy that first met her, I would have wept. But I wasn't. I was a grown man and instead of dread my heart was filled with anger. Anger towards what son of a bitch shot her, anger towards Shaw for he was the sole reason we were here in the first place, and every inch of my being lusted for me to take down the fleets and kill every man on-board with my bear hands.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you Charles. I want you by my side." "Erik's voice broke. "We're brother, you and I. All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing."

Charles laughed sadly, his voice empty and regretful. "My friend, I'm sorry, but we do not."

Erik nodded though it seemed to pain him to do so and motioned for Moira to come to Charles side with which she did, immediately started apologising tears swimming down her cheeks.

Pathetic.

Erik joined me by his side and when our eyes met, I knew he understood the pain I felt. We both lost a friend. A friend that opened a deep gaping hole in our hearts. He mouthed the words 'Plan B' and I nodded, looking down at the gun in my hand briefly, having half a mind to throw it away but decided against it, instead fixing it beneath my belt.

Looks like we'll be leaving.

He turned to the other mutants, his eyes avoiding Charles. "This society won't accept us. We have to look out for our own from now on. The humans have played their hand, not we get ready to play ours. Simon is with me. Out of you: who's with me?"

I held my head up high, scanning those who had the will to remain standing. I held out my hand to them. "No more hiding."

Raven swallowed, shakily taking a couple of steps towards us but she hesitated. Almost regretfully she leaned down to her childhood friend. The exchanged a bittersweet goodbye, before she told the CIA agent to take care of him and walked the rest of the short distance towards me and Erik, coming to a stand by my side.

Her first step of independence. The humble girl transformed and she took in a deep breath, raising her chin and wiping a tear away before turning her head towards me.

"I'm sorry." I looked to her, but settled to look at her lips, avoiding her eyes. "About Nadia. I really am."

I shook my head, my fist clenching before I shook it free of tension and took my hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. "She wouldn't have joined us. The choice would have destroyed her." I smiled down at her. "I'm proud of you."

Erik's eyes burned a hole at the side of my head and I knew he wanted to say something, but he stayed silent, clearing his throat.

The Hellfire club members exchanged glances before walking towards us. They no longer presented themselves as a threat but instead looked very much like children, desperate for a leader, a purpose and I felt pity towards them.

How strongly did they believe in Shaw's purpose to feel so lost without it?

They stood beside us, linking hands.

I softly kissed Raven's forehead and she leaned into the kiss before straightening up and facing Hank. She held her head high, and I felt a rush of an emotion I haven't felt for a long time: admiration. "And beast, never forget: mutant and proud."

I gave on last look towards the fleets and whispered, "Goodbye, my friend."

My vision was clouded by red and an icy rush of air hit me before we reappeared in a heavily wooded area.

None of us spoke for a long while.

I doubt many of us were even thinking.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Erik began to voice the lack of advantages that having a telepath friend provided. Soon after he raised suggestions of rescuing Emma Frost When he first mentioned it to me I was too sleep deprived to protest and mumbled an incoherent reply.

He promised I could break her neck if she got out of line. That brought the smile back to my face.

We stayed in an unoccupied apartment building towards the outskirts of New York. The wallpaper was peeling and the floorboards smelt of musk but the woman wasted little time in making it feel like home and soon we overtook the other apartment on our floor. There was no landlord to keep anyone in line.

The pain of Nadia's absence was still there. Everyone avoided speaking her name in my presence to the point it made me so angry I turned every chair and every table upside down and then they stopped mentioning her at all apart from the rare cases when I brought her up. At times, my grief would only be overshadowed by Erik, and him being a man who had a rather firm control over his emotions it interested me greatly, though I never managed to figure why and could only guess.

Every morning I woke up, on the few days I actually managed to get any sleep, convinced she was still alive and every morning it hurt the same when memories returned and I realised she wasn't there. I would seek Raven in those dark hours, earning for any human contact even if just to hold a body that is alive, warm and breathing.

I would tell her every moment of my life. How I met Nadia, how I rescued her from her family, how I taught her to build forts around her mind after Shaw attacked us in England. I could count on one hand the amount of non-mutants throughout my whole life that helped me purely out of being kind, and none of those knew of my mutation. Words would leave my mouth without me actually comprehending what I as saying and often, after rambling for hours on end, I would fall asleep in her arms and she was always there when I woke.

At times I hoped that perhaps Nadia survived, but then I would immediately banish the thoughts from my head. If she was, she would have to see what the world has become.

After the Cuban Missile Crisis -that's what they decided the name the event- the world had become aware of the mutants and I honestly I would have been surprised if they didn't. I had no doubt the marines on those fleets couldn't keep their mouths shut the moment they got home. Some still didn't believe what they heard from their friends' lips but most whispered in hushed voices about people with inhuman abilities.

They were frightened, on edge. Those who believed looked at every passer-by twice. The kindest man would be reduced to a quivering ball of fear when they faced one.

There was no surprise there.

Nadia would be broken if she saw the world like this. I never understood how she can look at it and see nothing but see an opportunity for beauty and kindness in every living thing while carrying so much sadness in her heart. I tried my best to rub off on her: to teach her how to be careful, to hide any trace of her existence, how to get out of a tight spot but I could never change the core of her thinking. It was one of the main things we never agreed on.

I proudly marched around with an unofficial title of 'Second in Command' written on my forehead. I did not have the most powerful mutation but my mind could not have been read by a telepath and Erik and I understood each other best.

Angel soon returned to the bubbly girl I first met. Azazel was nice once you got to know him. He was mysterious and had a twisted sense of humour that kept me amused for many days. He ventured outside the least out of all of us, but whenever we got into a tight situation, all we had to do was release a high pitched whistle.

For reasons I never understood Erik made sure that I never revealed my abilities. He said there will come a day when we will truly need it, he didn't want to waste it on an idle situation and I trusted his judgement.

Riptide –as I finally found out was the name of the tornado conjurer- remained wary of me. I think he still felt the bruises and cuts I inflicted upon him during our fight. He never spoke much but for a little while none of us did.

When it was decided to retrieve Emma Frost from the CIA headquarters' holding facility we attacked the very same day. Magneto rocked a red cape around his shoulders and heavy combat boots for the occasion.

I got us through every defence undetected. Usually we would enter with a bang and leave with a whisper of the wind but in this case we reversed the process.

Erik broke down the cellar doors and threw sent them flying to the nearest wall. The agents in the floor above us must have heard the racket and I smirked, imagining the panicking little flock of sheep.

Upon seeing us the blonde telepath jumped from her bed, immediately turning into her diamond form. Erik gave me the pleasure of taking the first steps inside and I relished the look of fear in her eyes when she recognised who I was and took a few steps back, visibly gulping.

I crossed my arms and stood to the side of the door, looking casual when compared to the rest of my group, in a pair of jeans, a tight black jumper and a leather jacket. Erik marched into the room, his boots shaking the room with every step he took.

He turned to the telepath with an air of dominance.

I smirked, clearing my throat. "I know we've had our differences, but I believe the day has come to put it behind us."

Her eyes flickered to mine, but she addressed Erik. "Where's your telepath friend?"

"Gone. Let a bit of a gap in my life, if I'm to be honest. I was rather hoping you would fill it," Erik suggested.

Emma looked towards the doorway by my side where the rest of our team stood. Her eyes lingered on me, perhaps deliberating whether to trust me or not, guessing whether I was thinking about killing her.

She wasn't far off.

Finally she stood up straighter and turned back into her human form, smiling at our leader. "Erik, I believe."

" I prefer, Magneto."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't speak French and used Google translate for the few sentences the fisherman said. I'm not even going to pretend they're correct.  
This is the last chapter in this instalment of Nadia's story. I hope it's enjoyable.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-MEN.**

* * *

_I gasped for breath, coughing as he held my head painfully back from the bucket of icy water. He gripped at my hair and tugged once, muttering a curse in the Latin._

_"Please," I croaked. My throat burned and I heaved, having been deprived of air for the last few minutes. My ribs and knees were on fire, and although I could swear my eyes were open all I saw was black._

_No, wait. A spot of light appeared. That slowly morphed into a face. His face._

_Snarling at me, hissing like a snake._

_I could have sworn the face was familiar but I couldn't place a name to it._

_I chocked. "Please, why are you doing this?"_

_The snake breathed fire._

_I shook in fear, my hands fumbling around me for something, anything, to hold onto but finding nothing. "Please," I begged. "I don't understand what I did. Why? Why are you doing this to me?"_

_I was thrown backwards and my back painfully hit the cement floor. I scrambled to get up but a heavy foot on my chest weighed me down. A burning hot object pressed to my ribs and I screamed at the pain that was too hard to endure. I flailed around like a fly caught in a spider's net._

_The face became clearer and formed blue eyed, middle aged man. He smiled but I drew little comfort from the gesture. It was sadistic, possessed. His raised a hand above his head, a glint of a knife in its grip._

"_Please-"_

_I screamed when the blade was driven into my hip. The image of the man above became distorted, tinted with red. The blade left my hip, just to attack my shoulder next._

I bolted upright, screaming at the man in front of me, barely registering the needle in his hand. He yelled at me in a foreign language I could not distinguish.

"C'est bon! Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal!"

I ignored him fleeing from the needle in his arms. I fell from the table I was on and hit the ground, the sound of a stormy ocean ringing in my ears. I was not the only one hit the ground. Metal bowls and instruments littered the wooden floor around me.

"Calmez-vous! Calme! Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal!" He came after me again and I scattered away, yelling out in pain when my back hit the wall. My vision swam and I could have sworn the room was moving.

It took me a while to realise the man staring at me was not the same as the one from earlier. I sighed and observed him more closely while he stared at me in alarm.

He was an old man, and his eyes were a dark brown. What little hair he had left on his head was grey and tied back into a braid. Instead of black robes he wore a pair of sand coloured, worn trousers, a thick wine coloured knit sweater and a pair of heavy black boots. HIS NAME WILL BE MARCEL.

But I still didn't trust the needle in my arms.

"J'ai besoin de tendre à la coupe-"

"Stay away!" I roared, my voice hoarse. I choked, coughing for a good few minutes before calming down. My whole body burned and a sharp pain was present in my hip and my shoulder.

Damn, I really needed a drink. And something for the ringing in my head.

He stared at me in surprise. "You're American!"

I was about to open my mouth to yell 'Of course I'm an American' before pausing. Realisation flooded me and I almost chocked, feeling a lump in my throat.

He frowned. "What's wrong? Are you not American?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." It pained for the words to leave my mouth. "I don't-" I swallowed, painfully, taking a deep breath before I continued. "I don't remember."

His hand dropped to his side and he placed the needle on the table and I eyed it suspiciously. He knew better that to approach me and instead focused on collecting the things I threw from the table while I was left to my thoughts.

I strained my mind, trying to remember. But I couldn't. I couldn't remember what happened.

Who am I?

I waited for him to finish before voicing my questions. "Where am I? What happened?"

His eyes showed pity. He crouched in front of me. "You're in Florida. Can you remember anything? Your name?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. "No." And I wished I was lying.

He nodded before reaching for my shoulders. "Come on, let's get you up and standing. And dressed once we tend to your wounds."

I looked down to see I was only dressed in my underwear. I covered myself, my cheeks flaring. I pointed at him in accusation. "Pervert!"

The man rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I have two sons, a granddaughter and a grandson and I have been married to my wife for fifty years. I don't plan on raping an amnesiac girl, trust me."

I waved him away, wincing at the pain, but accepted his outstretched arm and helped me to stand up. I was thankful for his grip for the moment I placed my feet on the ground I almost fell back down. He helped me lean against the wall.

"Why did you undress me?" I inquired, watching him move about the room.

He didn't even look up as he answered, wetting a rag in a bowl of water and wringing it dry before picking something up from the table and approaching me. "I had to stitch up your wounds. It appears you've been shot, twice. The bullet wound on your shoulder was a through-and-through but I had to dig this out from your hip."

He took my hand and placed a bullet in my hand. I stared at it on my palm. Such a small object.

"Does it seem familiar? Rings any bells?"

I shook my head, exhaling heavily. "No, sorry."

He shrugged. "You don't have to apologise."

I took a seat on the table, scratching my collar bones.

"Which language were speaking to me earlier?"

He smiled. "French."

I ran a hand through my blood coated hair, cringing a little before raising an eyebrow at the man and gritting my teeth. "Why the hell were you speaking to me in French?"

"You were dressed strangely. I assumed you _were_ French!" If I wasn't in so much pain I would have face palmed. Instead I settled for giving him an incredulous look. He just shrugged before smiling and motioned to my head. "I need to tend to your cut if you don't want an ugly scar."

I nodded, still wary but this time didn't jump away when he neared me. He wiped my forehead with a dirty, wet rag before picking up the needle and beginning with the stitches.

I motioned towards the surgical tools as he continued to patch up the cut on my forehead. "Fancy tools for a fisherman."

He grinned, as if the remark was humorous to him. "I used to be a surgeon. Dr Marcel Allie."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And now you fish?"

He nodded. "Now I fish."

Marcel finished with my wound and gave me a pair of woollen tights and a jumper that I drowned in to wear. I thanked for the clothes, putting them on as soon as I could as a cross shaped scar stared at me and I couldn't find the answers to the questions it raised. Marcel cleaned up the area and moments later I was sitting at the same table I woke up on, the smell of soup invading my nose.

I frowned. "Don't you think it's a little unhygienic to cook here?"

He threw a smile over his shoulder. "I assure you, young girl, this is the cleanest room on the boat."

I laughed but it was followed by the pain of my stitches. I winced, gritting my teeth.

Marcel placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of me. He sat down on the opposite side of the table, and ate his soup, slurping with every spoonful while I stared at the floating pieces of cooked fish in my bowl. I asked him the question that was dancing at the back of my mind.

"Marcel, what do you think happened to me?"

Marcel chewed his food slowly, refusing to meet my eyes. "My guess is as good as yours. I know only one thing: you are very lucky to be alive."

* * *

"Welcome!"

I stared at the ten year old girl dressed a brightly pink dress with a strained smile. She blinked before giggling. "You're so skinny! Don't you eat?"

A silver haired woman shushed the child, offering me a smile. She wrapped her frail hands around my shoulders and led me towards a simple house on the beach. "Come ,child, let's put you to bed straight away! You look exhausted!"

I gave the fisherman's boat one last glance.

Marcel was kind enough to return to the shore the very same day he found me drifting in the ocean. I must have apologised for the inconvenience a hundred times but he just waved it away, telling me it was no big deal and he was planning to return home that same night, anyways. I hardly believed him but settled on smiling and thanking him again.

His wife pulled me inside their home as his granddaughter danced around me, pulling on the sweater. "My name is Mary. I want to show my doll house!"

Marcel's wife told the girl to stay quiet and led me past the kitchen, straight up the stairs into a small bedroom. Her granddaughter ran inside soon after and started throwing open cupboards and pulling on the bed sheets inside. I protested, saying I can very well make my own bed but the woman pointed to the rocking chair in the corner with such authority I sunk into it and folded my arms staring at her with wide eyes, afraid to offend her again.

"Are you an alien?" I jumped at the question, quickly turning to look to my left to see a small boy, a year or two older than the girl. He appeared out of nowhere, holding a wooden toy horse in both of his hands.

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

He didn't miss a beat. "My daddy told me aliens fell from the sky. He said they came to destroy our world. He said some are pretty. You are pretty. Are you an alien?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He frowned, staring at me through a mop of curly brown hair. "You don't think so?"

I gave him a sad smile. "I forgot."

Rose skipped to our side. The little girl cocked her head to the side. "How can you forget who you are?"

Marcel's wife ushered the children out of the room, giving me a soft smile. "Come, children, you can talk to the girl tomorrow morning after she has gotten much needed rest. She turned to me in the doorway. "Do get some rest, child, I placed a fresh change of clothes by the bed you can change into." With that she was gone before I had the chance to thank her for her family's kindness.

I sighed, getting up from the chair and ran a hand through my damp, but now clean of blood head. I undressed slowly, careful not to disturb the stitches. I picked up the clothes she set out for me and smiled, pulling them on. Marcel's wife left me a pale grey long sleeved dress and a big grey jacket. I pulled on warm woollen socks and a pair of army boots.

I could hear the grandchildren racing around the house, sometimes yelling at each other in French.

In the corner of the room there was a wash basin and a mirror above it. I made my way towards it, rubbing my eyes and then letting my hands drop to my sides.

Blonde shoulder length hair, pale skin, sunken cheeks and grey eyes.

I couldn't even recognise my own reflection.

I sighed, the bed seeing like the best option at that moment.

Perhaps I could remember something in the morning.

I stood in front of the bed and fell forward, relishing the soft sheets around me. I closed my eyes, the darkness no longer daunting but comforting. To my surprise, I could still hear the ocean in the middle of the storm.

* * *

I couldn't understand what was going on.

"You're one of them! A mutant! A monster!" Marcel glared down at me, a shot gun pointed at me as I cowered away from him in the corner. His previously kind eyes blazed with hatred and his jaw was tense with anger.

What the hell happened?

I woke up to the children's screaming and rolled out of my bed only to fall knee-deep into the water. I spluttered, shakily rising to my feet and falling back down when the door flew open to reveal Marcel holding a double barrel hunting gun which he immediately trained on me.

I squeezed my eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were forming before opening them up again and looking at him pleadingly. "I'm not! I'm not a monster!"

"Shut up!" he snarled, his finger on the trigger. "You're a mutant."

I shook my head, hiding behind my knees. "I don't even know what that is.

"You lie!" he said, his eyes boring into mine. "I saw you move the water. I was suspicious even in the boat. You shouldn't have survived such a long time adrift in the ocean. And now my theories are proven correct. You called for the water and it answered. It listens to you. You're a mutant!"

His hands shook, his wife hiding behind him, holding her two grandchildren close to her, both of the kids staring at me in fear. Rose's eyes were red from tears and the boy stared at me, not blinking.

"I ought to have left you in the ocean!" Marcel fired but the shot missed me, imbedding itself into the wall an inch away from my head. Rose screamed and buried her face in her grandmother's apron. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

When he pulled the trigger the second time, my world turned to black.

I woke no more than a few hours later in complete silence. For a moment I panicked, yelling out Marcel's name again and again.

I searched the house – the whole place flooded with water up to my knees- but I couldn't find the ex-doctor. His wife wasn't there either? And I couldn't find their grandchildren.

They were just simply gone.

I exited the house, looking for them outside. The moon was full and the beach was empty and the loneliness gave me an uneasy feeling. I shivered, wrapping the coat tighter around myself and sat down on the porch, the water from the house streaming down the steps into the sand.

I stared at it for a moment, recalling Marcel's words.

Was he right? Was I really a 'mutant'?

He said they were monsters.

I shook my head and stood up, sighing before I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I didn't sleep at all that night, only kept walking, leaving the beach far behind me. By the time the sun has risen I was in a busy street, trying to walk as to not attract any attention to myself.

People didn't notice me even though I kept turning around at every step, sure Marcel would be there. Every time I would sigh in both relief and disappointment.

I wasn't a monster.

When my stomach started rumbling with hunger I pickpocketed a passer-by, a little surprised and disturbed at how effortless it was. But I kept walking. It was 11am by the time I entered a calm enough looking café and ordered the waitress to bring me coffee and pancakes.

She stared at my attire with a raised eyebrow before fixing me a fake smile. "Coming right up!"

I sat down at an empty booth facing a noisy family of four, hoping their loud chatter might drown the questions in my head. Taking a deep breath I relaxed in the seat and crossed my arms, frowning at the sing on the window written in bold white letters: 'NO MUTANTS ALLOWED'.

I shifted uncomfortably, wishing to disappear within my clothes. The sun streamed through the windows, two girls shared a huge glass of ice-cream and a college student chowed down on his third hamburger. The waitress brought me my food accompanied by a large bottle of maple syrup.

"I hope you enjoy your meal!" she said, grinning, but I ignored her, my eyes focused on the radio at the counter, just loud enough to be hear over the music jukebox.

"_In this week of Thanksgiving, there is much for which we can be grateful as we look back to here we stood only four weeks ago. The unity of this hemisphere, the support of our allies and the calm determination of the American people. These qualities may be tested any more times in this decade."_

The head of the family voice rang above the radio. "I wonder what president Kennedy will say about those mutants. The bastards appeared out of nowhere. He was supposed to make the address after the Cuban Missile Crisis, it's been a month!"

His wife smiled at him, feeding their youngest son who barely reached past the table a doughnut. "I'm sure he's only trying to find the right words to describe the situation dear."

The young man with the group rolled his eyes and his father, noticing the gesture, glared. "They're dangerous and should be rounded up and sent off to camps and shot."

His son shook his head and I strained my ears, burying my face in my coffee, relishing the new but familiar taste. "That would make us no better than the Nazis."

"I don't like them," said the young boy, cuddling his mother's side. "I saw one once and he was scary. Scarier than the Boogie Man!"

The mother shushed him, patting his head "It's okay, sweetheart, nobody will hurt you."

The elder son rolled his eyes again, pushing his empty plate away from him. "They probably don't even exist," he argued. "People are just trying to find someone to blame for the fact the Soviet and American fleets almost caused a nuclear war."

"Do you doubt your uncle's word?" the father growled with such ferocity his son shark back, immediately apologising. "Your Uncle was there and he still has nightmares about the things he saw. Vanishing demons, a flying wailing spirit, men who could lift a submarine from the ocean and stop dozens of missiles mid-air with the flick of a hand." They will destroy our world and we cannot let that happen."

The family finished their food in an uncomfortable silence and left soon after. When they did, I breathed a sigh of relief and stuffed a huge forkful of pancake into my mouth.

Was Marcel right? Was the flooding of his house my fault? Did the ocean really… _listen_ to me?

Was I a monster?

I looked down at my hand, trying to piece the events together but they kept falling apart. If only I could remember what happened to me. The waitress broke me from my train of thought, holding a kettle of freshly made coffee and asking if I needed a refill. I nodded, smiling, not trusting my voice to speak.

I watched her walk away, when suddenly my vision was block by three men. I paused mid-chew and swallowed the large bite of food painfully, my eyes slowly rising to see their faces.

They were young and to my surprise did not look hostile but they stared straight at me, as if they knew what was troubling me and that made me most uncomfortable. I stiffened as the red haired teenager sat down in the seat opposite me, smiling brightly.

I glared and his smile dropped and he frowned. He was joined by a young man of bigger build with short cropped hair. I didn't dare to glare at him at the sight of his leather jacket.

I felt like a cornered rat. With no way to escape.

The last of the three remained by my side and it took me a while to notice he was in a wheelchair. He was handsome, in a suit that contrasted with the more casual attire of the other two. His eyes were a striking blue, but didn't belong to the face; they seemed old, much too wise.

"You don't have to be afraid, Nadia." I squinted at him in confusion. Who? "Nadia is your name, though you might not recall it."

I glared, on defence. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

He smiled and tapped his temple with two fingers. "Because I can read you mind."

I really hoped he couldn't, because what my mind was screaming at me in that moment was to get the hell out of there and leave these scary people behind me.

"I know you're frightened and lost and have good reason not to trust us but I promise we won't hurt you." He smiled and motioned towards the two guys in front of me. "The one to your left is Sean Cassidy and the one to your right is Alex Summers."

I gulped, not taking any comfort from their warm smiled and looked warily back at him. "I didn't do anything wrong. What do you want from me?"

Charles smiled, taking my hand in his before I could jerk it away and held it in both of his. For a moment I jumped in alarm, curling my fist and trying to wrench my arm away from him before I was overcome with a feeling of calm.

His smile never dropped. "I am professor Charles Xavier and I have something that belongs to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

He grinned. His hold on my wrist was soft, warm and despite my still existent wariness and confusion, I felt safe. "Your name, to start with."

_"Nadia, why don't you play with us?" I turned around from having rested my head against the cool iron gate and turned around to see Elizabeth Cook and Kate Walker. Both were blonde, like me, but whereas my hair reached my shoulder blades, theirs dangled past their elbows._

_They were smiling. They always were when they wanted something._

"_Come play with us," they chorused. _

_I blinked at them, shaking my head. "Sorry, I don't want to."_

_Their faces transformed, now hostile and sneering like snakes._

_"You are so strange," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms across her chest._

_"Yeah, so strange," Kate agreed, nodding her head so furiously she looked like one of those dolls with big heads that wobbled. _

_I frowned. "I just want to be left alone," I whispered, turning back around to face the view of the park I had through the gate._

_I could hear both of them whispering between each other. "Fine," Elizabeth called out to me, both of the girls walking away with their loose hair blowing in the wind. "Keep playing in the mud like a worm. Sad little girl, always on your own. We're done trying to be friends with you."_

_Kate laughed. "Yes, your mother has to wash your uniform everyday with the day with the amount of dirt you get on it."_

_I sighed, glad when their voices faded. I closed my eyes, relishing the cold wind on my face._

_"They're right, you know, you are rather strange."_

_I opened my eyes and looked up to see a boy of my age staring down at me with a smile. He looked familiar._

"_I was the boy at the festival in case you're having trouble remembering."_

_Ah. The pickpocket._

_My father would have wanted to yell at him to go away but something about the boy intrigued me. I smiled at him and sat up straight. He sat down in front of me crossed legged and stuck out one of his hands, a toffee resting on his outstretched palm._

_"My name is Simon."_


	17. Author's Note

I think I know why they cut the scene from the film where Charles creates an illusion of Erik wearing women's clothes. Michael Fassbender in a dress is too much for us to handle.

_*Drums fingers on desk, awaiting the train of angry reviews due to the way I ended this story.*_

Yes, I am very cruel to Nadia!

Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. I felt like I rushed it, but it was important to me to end it where I needed it to. Do feel welcome to tell me what you thought in a review. I love them, good and bad.

I am planning to write a sequel, focusing on Erik and Nadia's developing relationship and (SPOILER ALERT, unless you have already figured out from the last few chapters) Nadia's deteriorating mental health. Perhaps even change it to third person's point of view as I think it will suit it better for what I have planned.

I will try and set it between X-Men: First Class and the oncoming sequel and hopefully I won't destroy the plot too much for it to completely clash with the next film (which I can't wait for, by the way! 2014 can't come soon enough! I love the fact that Stewart and McKellen will return in their iconic roles!).

I shall start working on it in a few weeks so expect a new story around then! (Unless of course I get hit by a thousand messages about how much this story sucked and I should just walk away from the laptop and never write again.) I already have a few major ideas in mind and honestly can't wait to start working on them. It will mess with your heads.

AU REVOIR!

_*Gives out a hundred electronic hugs and waves goodbye.*_


End file.
